Change of Pace
by SweetGA07
Summary: She wanted something different and She got it. Sometimes feelings also get caught up in the cross fire. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story. I came up with while talking to a friend of mine on the phone. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if it's worthy. Read and Review...I only own Crimson, Ebony, Brandy, and the tattoo shop Twisted Hearts. Let me know guys...Enjoy**

* * *

"Would you just shut your damn fucking mouth?" a southern voice said with a stern growl. "We need to finish this shit and get it edited!" he added.

Crimson put a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear as she waited at the door. She had knocked about twenty times and was still standing outside in the blurting summer heat of North Carolina. Being quiet she looked around the corner of the house to see people standing outback with a small camera crew.

"This would explain why no body answered the door." Crimson said shaking her head.

She adjusted her attire quickly and walked around the corner and waved at a guy who eyed her curiously.

"Excuse me?" Crimson said with a slight smile. "I've been knocking for the maybe ten minutes." she added.

"I'm sorry but we are filming at the moment could you kindly go away?"

Crimson raised a eye brow at the woman in front of her who had her hands on her hips.

"My name is Crimson Thomas and I'm here on job interview that I was told to be here today at this time ten minutes ago." Crimson said holding her folder out. " I talked to on the phone three weeks ago to get this date and if you like the damn phone record I'll go to my cell phone company and get the record." she added.

"Calm down, my name is Ebony"

Crimson shook her hand and handed the folder to Ebony who looked it over and raised a eye brow.

"Which Mr. Hardy did you speak to?" Ebony asked as she closed the folder in front of her.

"If I am not mistaken it was Matt Hardy." Crimson said as she nod.

Ebony turned around to notice the guys where now just playing around.

"Wait here just a minute." Ebony said with a warm smile. "MATTHEW!!" she added as she walked away.

Crimson shook her head and just looked at the people in front of her as they watched her like a hawk. She was now starting to feel uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited in the spot she was told too. She looked at Ebony who was walking towards her with a man behind her.

" Crimson this Matt." Ebony said a nod. "Yall get to the interview and I'm going to go hang out with the hardy show marks. Crimson are you a hardy show mark?" she added.

" A hardy show what?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ebony asked laughing. "Do you know who these guys are?" she added.

"I know who they are but the mark thing? Not so much." Crimson said as looked at her.

Ebony went to say something but was cut off by a hand being put on her mouth and gave Crimson a smile.

"Ignore her. Come on Ebony."

"Jeffero let me go!" Ebony shouted as she was being carried away from the two other people.

Crimson took a deep breath and gave the man in front of her a slight smile.

"Sorry about that." Matt said with a southern accent coming out.

"It's ok." Crimson replied as she followed him into the front yard.

Matt sat down on the steps while Crimson stood in front of him as he looked over the folder that Ebony had given him. She ran her hand through her hair and quickly put it up to keep the heat off of her neck.

"So you are going from being a waitress to somebody who owns her own business and your keeping it and you want to be my dog sitter?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow. "What is a woman like you wanting to do that?' he added.

"Something different?" Crimson replied with a shrug. "I'm from a small town in Georgia and I moved to North Carolina when I opened my own tattoo shop with a help of a friend of mine and I still own it and I do some of the tattoo work but I'm not letting that it's one of the best things I've got and I'm willing keep and now that I saw opening for a dog sitter I thought why not." she added.

Matt nod at her answer and closed the folder.

"You do realize that you will be watching my son Lucas here at the house." Matt said with a nod.

"Your son?' Crimson asked with a raised eye brow. "I thought this was for a dog not a child." she added.

Matt laughed her reaction and smiled at her.

"Sorry I say that Lucas is my son but he is my dog but don't tell him that." Matt said making Crimson laugh at him. "Well from what I've read in your folder you brought you are more then able to do the job at hand so you can start Saturday." he added.

"Thank you." Crimson said shaking his hand and taking the folder.

He nodded at her and grinned brightly.

"Alright you nosey ass bitches get away from the corner." Matt said shaking his head.

Right as he finished his comment Ebony fell to the ground with a man covered in tattoos fall on top of her.

"Jeff! Get your Reject off of me." Ebony said trying to push her friend off of her tiny frame.

Crimson watched as the multi colored hair man quickly pulled the guy off of Ebony.

"Are you sure you want to work with us nut ass people?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow.

"If I can handle a bunch of tattoo artist drunk at a Christmas dinner I believe that working around those crazy ass people I can do this." replied Crimson shaking her head. "If you guys will excuse me I've got to go and get some arrangements made so I can start work on Saturday for Mr. Hardy here." She added.

She quickly excused her from the group of people before they could stop her. Crimson quickly got into her 2008 Honda Accord and pulled out of the drive way.

"So Lucas is going to have a new baby sitter?" Ebony asked looking at Matt as they walked around the back of the house once more.

"Ebony don't start." Matt said pointing at his sister's girlfriend. "She has her own money at least we won't have to worry about that happening this time around." he added.

Ebony nodded at him and picked up Lucas from the ground and got a lick on the cheek making her laugh.

"She can't be any worse then that one chick name Candice." Jeff said looking at his brother. "She was throwing parties not bothering to clean up until the day you were suppose to arrive home." he added.

"Didn't she say she owned a tattoo shop?" Shannon asked looking at Matt. "Did she say the name?" he added.

Matt went to reply and but quickly stopped.

"I think the shop was called Twisted Hearts." Matt replied with a nod.

"That's the shop that just started and I hear is good." Shannon said with a nod. "Looks like I'm going to have a run from my money." he added.

Ebony rolled her eyes and licked Shannon in the ass.

"Yall three go film while me and Lucas here watch all of you act like idiots." Ebony said petting the dogs head.

"We are not idiots we are just happy filming and being home." Jeff replied looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't care just go film I'm going to go see what I can find on this Crimson Thomas." Ebony said putting the dog down on the ground. "AKA Myspace or twitter. I'm sure she is on there somewhere." She added.

Matt and the others nodded at her as she walked into Matt's house leaving them alone to film another episode of the Hardy Show.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Brandy,Ebony, and Crimson thats it. I hope you guys like it...Read and Review:)**

* * *

"Come on there has to be something." Ebony said as she ran her hand through her dark hair.

"You've been up here for three hours trying to find information on Crimson?" Jeff asked his girlfriend as he walked into the office.

All Ebony did was nod at him without taking her eyes off of the computer screen in front of her. He shook his head and rubbed her shoulders as she quickly started to click on the pages that was given to her.

"Come on give it a break." Jeff said trying to plea with his girlfriend.

"She has no myspace and no twitter." Ebony replied as she shut the laptop. "It's like she doesn't exist." She added.

Jeff shook his head and held his girlfriend up from the chair.

"Just because doesn't have those doesn't mean she doesn't exist." Jeff said as they walked out of the office.

Ebony went to say something but stopped when she noticed Matt, Shannon, and his girlfriend Brandy sitting in the living room.

"Why couldn't you have just hired me to watch Lucas?" Brandy asked looking at Matt.

"Because the last time I asked you to do something it took me 300 bucks to bail your southern bitchy ass out of jail for beating the shit out of Amy." Matt said looking at her with a matter of fact look.

"I did what you told me to do." Brandy said with a laugh. "I waited on her to get her stuff out of your house and when she got to the car I simply done what any fan of yours would have. I punched her in the jaw." she added.

"I had help in that remember." Ebony said raising her hand. "Brandy punched her while I kicked her in the ribs." she added.

Matt turned his attention to Ebony and smiled.

"That didn't cost me 300 dollars to get you out." Matt said laughing. "It cost Jeff that 300 dollars." he added.

"By the way baby you still owe me that 300 bucks." Jeff said looking at Ebony who smiled at him with a grin.

Ebony smiled at him and laughed.

"I think I paid you back in more ways then one Jeff." Ebony said with a small laugh.

"TO MUCH DAMN FUCKING INFORMATION!!" shouted Shannon and Brandy at the same time.

Jeff laughed at their reactions and held onto Ebony who grabbed a hold his hands. Matt went to say something else but quickly stopped when Lucas started barking as somebody knocked on the door.

"Who are you expecting now and you didn't tell us?" Ebony asked with a raised eye brow.

Matt rolled his eyes as he got up off the couch and quickly answered the door.

"Crimson did you forget something?" Matt asked looking at Crimson who standing on the porch wearing different clothing from before.

Instead of the business outfit she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a halter top.

"No I didn't forget anything." Crimson replied with a little laugh. "However I think some of your Hardy Show markers saw me and thought something and now I want you to look at my car." she added.

Matt walked out of the house and looked at her car to see that it had things written on it as well as some eggs.

"wow." Matt said looking at the car. "Want me to have it cleaned?" he added.

Crimson shook her head at him and laughed.

"No I can do that myself without paying somebody. However if it wouldn't be to much trouble could I put my bag in what ever room I'm staying in here? I know it's short notice but my roommate is moving me out and moving her boyfriend in today I just found out." Crimson said with a laugh.

"Sure not a problem." Matt said as he watched her go down the steps.

Ebony and Brandy stood in the door way and watched Crimson pulled her suit case out of the trunk of her car.

"Damn girl what the hell happen to your car?" Ebony asked as she reached the steps.

"I went to my apartment parked it came back out it was like this and as I was leaving I heard you want to do this and that with Matt Hardy you bitch and I got eggs thrown at me." Crimson replied as Matt took one of her bags. "Thanks." She added at him.

He nodded at her as they all walked back into the house. Shannon and Jeff looked at the people walking into the house.

"Guys since you guys weren't properly introduced earlier Jeff and Shannon this Crimson, Crimson this is Jeff the multi hair colored freak and this is Shannon aka the reject and the girl who was beside me at the door right here is Brandy she is the reject's girlfriend." Ebony said as she pointed at them. "Guys this is Lucas's new baby sitter." She added.

They quickly shook hands while Matt nodded his head up the stairs. Crimson waved at them as she followed Matt up the stairs. Within a few seconds she walked into a guest room that seemed kind of blah for her taste.

"You can put some things up to make it feel more like home for you since after Saturday other then Ebony and Shannon you will be the only one really here." Matt said as he sat the bag on the bed.

"Ok thanks again for letting me have this job." Crimson said putting the other bag at the foot of the bed on the chest.

Matt nodded at her and smiled.

"Not a problem at all but you just have to promise no parties unless Shannon or Ebony is present and you clean up the day after or the night of the party." Matt said while she nodded at him. "Since you agree to that term let's go meet your charge Lucas." he added.

Crimson nodded at him and wiped her hands on her jeans as she followed him down the stairs once more. Ebony turned around holding Lacus in her arms as he was trying to get to Matt.

"Crimson this is Lucas." Matt said picking up the small terrier from Ebony's arms. "Lucas this is Crimson." he added.

Before he could say anything else Lucas quickly jumped into Crimson's arms. She laughed at him and tried to move her face away from Lucas's tongue that kept licking her face.

"Help me." Crimson said in between the laughing.

Ebony laughed and quickly took the hyper active dog away from his sitter. Lucas was kept wagging his tail at Crimson who was trying to catch her breath and rubbing her face with her shirt to dry her face off.

"Nice to meet you too Lucas." Crimson said petting the dogs head.

Lucas barked at her as if he knew she had said. Brandy grabbed the dog from Ebony's arms. Crimson laughed and smiled at the dog.

"Well I don't want to intrude on you guys so I'm going to go to my shop and see how things are going there and I'll be here Saturday." Crimson said with a smile. "By the way what time do I need to be here by?" she added.

"I have to leave by seven am so I'd say in between six and maybe six thirty." Matt replied with a nodd.

Crimson nodded at him and thanked him as she shook hands with Ebony once more and walked out of the house leaving the friends alone in the home once more.

"I like her." Shannon said looking at all of them.

"Can it Reject your dating Brandy." Ebony said with a smile.

"Just because I say I like her doesn't mean I want to date her or bang her." Shannon said laughing as Lucas went to the floor and quickly ran around the house.

"Uh huh sure reject." Jeff said shaking his head. "Come on Ebony we have to go to town for a few things." he added.

Ebony grabbed his hand and smiled.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Ebony said as they walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Crimson,Ebony,Brandy, and Rue. I hope you guys like. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy....let me know what you think plz. **

* * *

**~*Twisted Hearts*~**

"Hello Ladies." Crimson said as she walked into the tattoo shop she had recently opened. "Rue, did I have any messages?" she added walking up to her.

"Nope not today." Rue replied as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. " However, we did in a shipment of ink and some needles." she added.

"You put them up in the right places right?" Crimson asked as she put her things in the desk of Rue.

Rue nodded at her as she was screwing on one of the balls to her eye brow piercing.

"How many clients have we had today?" Crimson asked as she turned around to see one of her artist working on a woman.

Rue quickly looked around and grabbed the book and looked through it. Crimson turned her attention to Rue who was quickly reading the book.

"We had 4 come in at once and they were able to get them. Then we had three make appointments." Rue said with a smile. "Also about twenty minutes before you came in a multi color haired man came in here and said that he wanted you to do a tattoo and he asked for you." She added.

"When is it?" Crimson asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Rue looked at her boss with a little grin and heard the bell of the shop ding. Crimson put on a smirk on her face to see Ebony and Jeff walking towards her with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mr. Hardy." Crimson said with a little laugh.

"Ms. Thomas." Jeff said nodding at her. "I know it's against my little rule but since you are kind of in the little circle now how about you do a little tattoo on Ebony." he added.

Ebony's head snapped towards Jeff with a raised eye brow.

"You want me to get a tattoo?" Ebony asked with a little laugh. "Where am I getting this tattoo Mr. Hardy?" she added.

"I was thinking about having a rose on the top of her foot and having vines going up and around her ankle then around the letter J." Jeff said looking down at his girlfriend.

Crimson quickly redid her ponytail and put her hands on her hips.

"Well if that is what you want, let me go to the back and get it drawn up and I'll be back." Crimson said with a smile. "Please have a seat and if you guys need anything and I mean anything ask Rue here and she'll get what you ever need." she added.

Jeff and Ebony nodded at her as they watched her go to the back to draw the idea that they had come up with. After about twenty minutes Crimson reappeared in front of the shop once more with a smile on her face.

"What do you think of it?" Crimson asked as she showed them the drawing on the board.

"Wow." Ebony said taking a closer look. "I love it." She added.

Crimson smiled and happy she approved of the art.

"Alright come over to my chair and we'll get started." Crimson said as they walked over to her station. "What color would you like the rose?" she added.

Ebony looked at Jeff who was waiting on her to answer it.

"How about yellow?" Ebony asked as Crimson put on her gloves.

Crimson quickly grabbed the yellow ink from the case and put it in the holder. She smiled at Ebony who took her flop off and handed it to Jeff who smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ok Ebony when I tell you to take a deep breath do it and hold it until I tell you to let it out ok?" Crimson said while Ebony nodded. "Ok take a deep breath." she added.

She quickly started the gun and slowly started the of the outline.

"Let it out." Crimson said as she pulled the gun away from the skin.

Crimson quickly dipped the needle into the ink and quickly went back to outline the rose and vine. Crimson looked up to see Ebony biting her bottom lip to keep from saying something about the pain in her foot at the moment.

"You son of a bitch why the hell did you have to pick the part of my body that hurts like a bitch?" Ebony asked with a hiss.

Jeff just kind of laughed at his girlfriend's comment. Crimson kept her attention on the details of the tattoos. After about forty five minutes Crimson slowly wiped the tattoo off with the solution and put the medicine on it and covered it up with a bandages and smiled.

"Alright Ebony you are no longer a tattoo virgin." Crimson said hitting her leg with a small pat. "Jeff I'm sure he knows how to take care of the tattoo so I'll let him tell you and if you guys need any thing come back." she added.

"Thank you for not hurting me much." Ebony said with a laugh.

"Your welcome." Crimson replied laughing as Jeff walked over to Rue who was trying to figure out the price of the tattoo.

Crimson threw her gloves into the trash can and walked over to the desk and smiled.

"That will be fifty dollars Jeff." Crimson said with a smile.

Jeff quickly pulled out the money and handed it to Rue who wrote the receipt out. Ebony slowly walked out of the shop leaving Jeff alone with Crimson.

"Nice work." Jeff said with a wink.

Crimson shook her head and walked away from the desk to clean up her area and smiled as she watched him leave the shop. Rue raised a eye brow at her boss.

"What was that about?" Rue asked looking at her.

"I got another job and it's baby sitting Matt Hardy's dog Lucas." Crimson replied with a smile.

Rue shook her head and let her jet back hair down and letting the purple streaks fall. Crimson shook her head and quickly walked to the back to hear the bell ding once more.

"Where is Crimson?' a male voice asked.

"She is in the back let me get her." Rue said quickly jogging to the back.

Crimson looked at her with a raised eye brow and Rue nodded towards the front. Crimson groaned and walked out of the back to see Shannon, Brandy, and Matt waiting on her.

"How can I help you guys?" Crimson asked looking at the three of them.

"YOU TOOK EBONY'S TATTOO VIRGINTY! I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" shouted Shannon acting like a drama queen. "It was suppose to me." he added tryign to fake cry.

Crimson raised a eye brow at his actions and shook her head.

"Sorry but they are the ones who made the appointment." Crimson replied with a nod. "Besides it's a tattoos on her foot Shannon I'm sure you can do a lot more on her body parts." She added.

"Before Shannon acts like a complete dumbass we are going out to eat for dinner." Matt said while Crimson just looked at her. "We were all hoping that we'd could treat to get to know you a bit more." he added.

"You want to make sure that person who you just hired isn't a nut case and might murder your dog or you in your sleep." Crimson said crossing her arms.

Matt looked at Brandy as he tried to figure out the words to say.

"No that isn't it." Shannon said looking at her. "We want to see what you are like." He added.

"I am a 30 year old woman who has never been married, but has been engaged once but got left at the alter as my groom ran away with my then best friend." Crimson said looking at them. " I'm a tattoo artist who loves to do things her way. I've never been in jail I've never been in trouble with the law ever in my life. I'll not murder you or your son. So there what else do you want to know about the woman who is going to be playing the role of momma to do a dog?" she added.

Before he could reply the phone for the shop rung causing all of them to jump a bit. Rue quickly answered it and looked at Crimson.

"Crimson it's Danny." Rue said looking at her.

"What in the hell is that new kid call me for?" Crimson said rolling her eyes as she walked over to the desk to grab the phone.

Matt looked at Brandy with a raised eye brow as her eyes were widen as the name Danny and new kid mentioned in the same sentence.

"Why in the hell did you bother coming for the job interview if you were going to be moving?" Crimson asked with a hiss. "You waited my time and my paper work. So when you get another job and you put me down as working for as one day then and your boss calls me I'm going to tell him what the heck you done to me." She added before she hung up the phone.

She turned her attention to Matt and the gang once more.

"About that dinner that you guys have in mind does it have a bar?" Crimson asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Crimson,Ebony, and Brandy thats it. I hope you guys like..Read and Review..Read and Enjoy...hope you guys like it..**

* * *

"Ah I hate alcohol." Crimson said in a mumble.

"Stop yelling." Ebony said with a growl.

Crimson's eyes quickly popped open and sat up in the bed she was in. She looked down as she pulled the sheet away from her body to show she was in her bra and panties. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Ebony who was slowly waking up.

"Holy shit!" shouted Ebony who sat up in the bed and quickly fell out of the bed. "Why in the living hell are you in my bed?" she added quickly.

"I don't know last night is a blurry to me." Crimson said covering her ears because of the scream. "But relax I'm in my bra and underwear we didn't do anything." she added.

Ebony let out a breath and quickly looked down to see she was in the same thing. Crimson stood up from the bed looking around the room for her clothes. Before either one of them could act or say anything the bedroom door open and Brandy walked into the bedroom with clothes in hand.

"Here they were in the dryer." Brandy said putting them on the bed. "When you guys get dressed and fixed up to where you are able to be known who you are come down stairs Matt and Shannon went and got breakfast." she added.

"Ok." Crimson said grabbing her jeans and quickly sliding them on.

Ebony grabbed the shorts she had worn the day before and slid them on. Within a few minutes they were dressed and looked at each other.

"Do you remember anything?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony.

"The only thing I remember from yesterday is the tattoo and some of the drinking at the bar but the rest is just a blur." replied Ebony as she opened the bedroom door.

Slowly they walked down the stairs to be greeted by Jeff who kissed his girlfriend cheek. He hugged Crimson as they walked into the kitchen. Being greeted with the smell of bacon Crimson smiled a bit.

"Ok I have a question." Ebony said as she got her plate from Matt who was handing them out. "What in the hell happen last night and why in the hell was I in the bed with Crimson both in our undergarments?" she added.

Matt's face broke out into a smile and laughed.

"Well for starts the two of you were drunk off your southern asses." Matt said looking at her. "You were doing jello shots off of each other's bodies. I think you guys kissed a time or two. And you guys tried to convince The Reject to have a three sum with the two of you." he added.

"Matthew Moore Hardy I might have been piss ass drunk but there is no way in hell I would try to convince Shannon to have a three with me no matter how drunk I was." Ebony said with a glare. "Now why don't you try to rewind and tell me what the hell actually happen." she added.

Crimson grabbed a plate from the counter top and took a small bite of the eggs and looked at Matt wanting on him to tell the two of them what happen.

"Everything I said was three expect for the three sum thing." Matt said with a little laugh. "But when we got back here Ebony you know where my alcohol is stored so you took it upon your self and found the crown as well as the tequila and you two just downed it. Then when Jeff told you guys no more you got mad Ebony and told Jeff off making him laugh. So you and Crimson went outside I don't know what you did or how you guys got fucking soak and wet from head to toe. Crimson you were laughing your ass off when you guys got back in here. Brandy was the one who undressed you both and got you in the bed and washed the clothes." he added.

"Great I made a ass out of my self in front of my new boss." Crimson said looking down at her plate.

"You might have made an ass out of your self but Ebony here was a lot worse when she was first hired to be Jeff's PA." Brandy said as she dodged a piece of bread being thrown at her. "She got piss ass drunk like last night and ran up and down the hall butt ass naked so the whole locker room and now you Crimson knows that she has a heart shaped birthmark on her ass cheek." she added with a cheeky grin.

Ebony glared at Brandy who blew a kiss at her. She groaned as she put a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Remember me again why we like you Brandy?" Ebony said with a grin.

Brandy shot a look at her friend while Crimson stood to the side watching the friends bicker back and forth.

"Because if I wasn't around you would have Shannon still chasing you trying to get you to be with him." Brandy said crossing her arms.

Crimson quietly finished her plate of food and slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"Where do you think your running off to?" Jeff asked looking at the woman in front of him.

"I was hoping to run away and not come back." Crimson replied with a small laugh. "I was going to just leave and come back Saturday when the drunk memories and my hang over isn't so bad." she added.

Jeff shook his head at her. She was going to be a fun person to have around.

"Besides I need to go to the shop because I've got clients coming in today." Crimson said with a yawn.

"I don't think you want to go to your shop wearing the same clothes from yesterday." replied Jeff with a laugh.

She looked down at her clothes and nodded in him agreement.

"Since you have some of your clothes packed in your back in the guest room why don't you borrow something from Ebony?' Jeff asked looking at her. "Ebony baby come here." he added before Crimson replied.

Crimson ran her hand through her hair and looked at Ebony who looked at Jeff with a smile.

"Yea baby?" Ebony asked as she licked her finger.

"Since Crimson's clothes are packed up stairs do you mind if she borrows something of yours?" Jeff asked while Crimson stood to the side looking rather embarrassed that he was asking for her.

"Sure." Ebony said with a shrug. "As long as I get my clothes back I'm great." she added.

Jeff nodded at Crimson who followed Ebony up stairs to the other guest room that Ebony was in. Ebony quickly grabbed a pair of tripp black lace-up dark street pants. She quickly darted over to her over night back and pulled Jeff's studded green belt and pulled out a black tank top with a neon halter top to go over it.

"You can't be serious?" Crimson said looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"You don't have to wear this." Ebony said putting the things on the bed. "You can wear what you got on and explain to your people why your wearing the same outfit." she added with a little laugh.

Crimson glared at her making her laugh as she walked out of the room closing the door. Crimson looked at her watch on her hand and quickly changed into the outfit that was picked out for her. She looked in the full length mirror in the corner of the room and quickly put her hair into a messy high pony tail.

"Oh I am out of my element here." Crimson said as she opened the door.

She quickly jogged down the stairs to see Ebony waiting in the doorway of the kitchen talking to some of the guys in there still.

"Wow." Shannon said looking past Ebony who he was once talking to.

Ebony turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"You don't look half bad." Ebony replied looking her over.

Crimson just shook her head and looked at Shannon who couldn't stop staring at her. Matt walked around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks causing both Brandy and Jeff to almost bump into him an fall.

"Damn." Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

Brandy looked around the two guys to see Crimson standing there looking like a person out of place like a person in a sex store for the first time.

"Watch out Ebony she might steal Jeff." Brandy said trying to break the silence between everybody.

"That's my belt!" Jeff said running over to Crimson who looked at him because she didn't know.

She quickly started to take it from around her waist but was stopped by Ebony who shook her head.

"No keep it on." Ebony said toughing Crimson's arm. "Yes it is your belt but let her wear it. Us girls can rock your belt with style." she added.

Jeff nodded at her in agreement making everybody else laugh. Ebony had Jeff wrapped around her finger there was no denying it what so ever.

"I think she looks good." Matt said looking at Crimson who was blushing a bit. "It's different from the other day but it seems like she can pull it off for the day at least." he added.

Crimson looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry to end this little hang over party but I really need to get to work." Crimson said grabbing her keys from the table beside the door as quickly as she could to get out of the house.

She quickly looked down at Ebony's foot and smiled.

"Put some lotion that doesn't have vitamin d in it on that tattoo." Crimson said as she slipped on her black flip flops.

Ebony nodded at her and followed her out the door and shook her head.

"Reject!" shouted Ebony at the top of her legs making everybody including Crimson cover their ears. "Your damn Hummer is blocking Crimson in." she added.

Before Crimson could say anything she quickly caught whatever was coming towards her. She caught it the air and opened her hands to see a set of keys. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Take it." Shannon said with a smile.

Everyone in the house looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You barely know her and your letting her drive your Hummer?" Brandy asked looking at Shannon who just nod at her. "I've never driven your damn hummer and we've been dating for little over a year." she added.

"Baby it's not like we are going anywhere." Shannon said looking at her. "We are all kind of drunk still." he added.

Crimson looked at the couple then at Ebony who shrugged at her.

"Look Shannon it isn't a big deal I'll drive my car isn't a problem." Crimson said throwing him back the keys. "Just have somebody move it so I can get out and I won't have to drive the car." she added.

Before he could answer Crimson quickly walked over to her car and quickly got in. She waited on for somebody to move it. Ebony grabbed the keys from his hand and jogged to his Hummer and quickly moved it out of the way of Crimson's.

"Thank you Ebony." Crimson said as she backed out of the drive way.

"Not a problem hey wait." Ebony said jogging to her. "Give me your cell phone I think it's in your cup holder." she added.

Crimson laughed and handed it to her only to have it handed back to her quickly.

"I put my cell phone number in it so in between now and Saturday you want to do something I'll be more then happy to get away from hell whole." Ebony said causing Crimson to laugh.

"How about we go to lunch today?" Crimson asked looking at her.

"That's great." Ebony said nodding at her. "I'll let you call me and get all the stuff ready." she added.

Crimson nodded at her and waved bye to everyone as she backed out. Ebony turned around and looked at the people on the steps watching her.

"What?" Ebony asked as she walked back to back the porch.

"You barely know the girl and your going to have lunch with her?' Brandy asked looking at her.

Ebony narrowed her eyes at Brandy who was really starting to bug the shit out of her.

"Look Brandy, I am only nice to you because your dating one of my friends." Ebony said looking at Brandy who was taken back by the words. "You have been a big pain my ass since you started dating Shannon. You bitch and you whine when you don't get your away. I bet you thought I thought of you as my best friend." she added.

Brandy just stood there looking at her with a blank expression.

"Wrong. Crimson is new and she is going to be baby sitting Lucas who happens to be in my bed." Ebony said looking at Matt. "And Brandy, I'm going to lunch with her to get to know her. Which is something that I don't ever want to do with you." she added walking away.

Brandy looked at Shannon who stood beside acting as if he didn't hear a thing.

"You aren't going to say a damn fucking thing to her are you?" Brandy asked while Shannon looked at her.

"Huh? What did you say baby?" Shannon asked looking at her.

Brandy glared at him and kind of groaned as she walked back into the house with the others following close behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Rue,Crimson, Aaron,Justice, and Kyle thats it. Read and Enjoy...Read and review....let me know what you guys think plz..**

* * *

"Hey Crim." Rue said but quickly stopped when she noticed what her boss was wearing.

"Not one damn word." Crimson said putting her pocketbook and jacket in the desk.

Rue just nodded at her boss while the other artist looked at her with very confused looks on their faces. They had never seen her dressed like this.

"Do we have any clients coming in today?" Crimson asked looking at Rue as she put her cell phone down on the counter top of her station.

"Yes ma'am we have three that walked in." Rue said looking at her date book. "And those two people that came in yesterday? They are wanting another one." she added.

Crimson nodded her head and sat down in her chair and ran her hand over her face and yawned just a bit.

"When did you go to bed?" Rue asked looking at Crimson who opened her eyes.

"Well mom I don't know." Crimson replied looking at Rue who was confused. "I was pissed ass drunk with my new boss and his friends." she added.

Rue looked at her and shook her head as the bell above the door dinged. Crimson opened her eyes and looked at the front of the store with wide eyes and Rue saw pure anger in her eyes along with hate.

"What in the hell are the two of you fucking doing here?" Crimson asked with raw anger coming out of her mouth. "Aaron and Justice both of you have the nerve to come to my shop." she added.

Aaron flashed a smile at Crimson who quickly wanted to punch him in the stomach. She looked at Justice who stood quietly by his side holding his hand as if nothing was wrong.

"Can't we come and see how it is going?" Aaron asked looking at Rue and eyeing her.

"No the hell you can not." Crimson said with a hiss. "You lost all right to check up on me and this parlor when you fucked Justice at our wedding Aaron!" she added.

"Don't be bitter about that." Aaron said looking at her. "It's done and it's over with in the past." He added.

Crimson raised a eye brow and stood up from the chair and walked over to them as they were eyeing her clothes.

"It fucking happened two fucking weeks ago Aaron!" shouted Crimson throwing her hands in the air. "You two are really a piece of work." she added.

"We fell in love." Justice said speaking for the first time.

When Justice said the comment and Crimson shot her a look that could kill.

"You loved the fact that he fucks you anywhere and everywhere your slutty ass wants Justice." Crimson said not bothering to hold back any words. "Both of you make me sick! I want you out of my tattoo shop and I never want to fucking see your faces near me or my shop again." she added.

As soon as she finished her comment the bell rung once more and Crimson groaned as she saw Ebony, Jeff, and Shannon walking in. Ebony looked at her with a confused look because for once she could see the anger in Crimson's eyes and her demeanor.

"Justice and Aaron I've had enough of the bullshit that you guys did to me." Crimson said turning her attention back to the couple. "You fucked up when you slept with Justice on our wedding day Aaron but to buster your littler bubble about how you're the only one who got something out of it. However, my self I went and found me somebody and slept with them on our wedding day." she added.

Aaron's eyes narrowed at her with a glare. Crimson quickly ran over to Shannon who looked at her with a confused look while Ebony and Jeff were watching and waiting to see what their new found friend might do to the Reject. She quickly grabbed Shannon by his shirt and pulled him down crashing their lips together. Ebony lost her footing and caught herself on the counter top.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Aaron said with a hiss. "You fucked this tattoo ex professional wrestler?" He added laughing.

Crimson and Shannon broke a part out of breath and looking at each other.

"Get the hell out." Rue said looking at the couple who walked in. "This isn't your shop or your place of business so get the hell out of I'll do what Crimson should have done along damn time ago." she added.

She quickly grabbed a baseball bat from under the desk causing the couple to quickly flee the shop. Shannon was still kind of shocked and taken back from what just happen.

"So what we are getting today?" Crimson said trying to avoid the subject that she knew more then likely Ebony would want to know about.

" I was wondering this time if I could get a back tattoo?" Ebony asked trying not to ask about what just happen.

"Ok what do want?" Crimson asked as she looked at her.

Ebony pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Crimson who nodded at her.

"Kyle could you draw this up for me?" Crimson asked looking at her free artist.

"Sure." Kyle replied taking the paper from Crimson and walked to the back.

Jeff looked around as everybody went quiet.

"Ok enough of the silence." Ebony said folding her arms. "What in the hell was that? Why the fuck did you kiss Shannon?" she added.

"I was waiting on you to ask." replied Crimson as she looked at them. "Don't tell Matt because he might second guess hiring me." she added.

All three of them nodded at her as she took a deep breath.

"Aaron and I had been dating for a little over 4 years and we were suppose to get married two weeks ago." Crimson said while Ebony leaned against Jeff and Shannon listened closely. "I walked in on Aaron and Justice who was my best friend and maid of honor at the time having sex in the church bathroom. So I just walked out didn't say a word to them and waited to see if the wedding would actually happen. But he quickly left me at the alter and with a lot of upset guest." she added.

"So you kissed me to make him mad?" Shannon asked while Crimson nodded at him.

"I will admit that you a heck of a lot better kisser then him." Crimson said trying to make him laugh.

Rue, Ebony, and Jeff laughed at the comment. Crimson quickly excused her self away from the group and walked to the back to check the drawing.

"You know she only told you part of the story?" Rue asked looking at the small group. "Aaron was a total dick head. He cheated on Crimson so many times it wasn't funny but she stayed with him because she loved him. After 4 years I was thrilled to say the less that they didn't marry." Rue said with a nod.

Crimson quickly walked out of the back and back to the group.

"Kyle said that it would be forty fives to a hour before the drawing is complete." Crimson said looking at them. "Why don't we go to that lunch we were talking about?" she added.

"Sure." Ebony said with a nod.

Rue handed Crimson her things and laughed when Crimson thanked her. Shannon looked at Rue who smiled.

"You know you're her type." Rue said with a wink.

Shannon just looked at her and walked out of the shop and quickly getting in the driver seat of his Hummer. Both Jeff and Ebony where in the car with Crimson. He looked at them with a blank face.

"You can ride with us." Crimson said stepping out of the drive seat. "Come on." She added.

"Fine." Shannon said getting out of the hummer.

He walked around the car to see both Ebony and Jeff where in the back which put him in the front with Crimson.

"I hate you." Shannon mouthed to Ebony who giggled.

"I love you too Shannie." Ebony replied as he got into the car.

Jeff laughed at his girlfriend and friend bicker back and forth for like the hundredth time since they got near each other today. After about a ten minute drive of Ebony and Shannon acting like kids and Crimson along with Jeff acting like parents they arrived at El Vaquero Mexican Restaurant.

"Do you seriously think the two of you can act like adults?" Jeff said getting out of the back of the car.

"You're a fine one to be talking Jeffero." Shannon said closing the passenger side car door.

Crimson shook her head and looked at Ebony who walked over to her.

"Come on let's go talk." Ebony said linking their arms together.

Before Crimson could say anything she was being dragged off by Ebony. Walking into the restaurant they were met with cool air. Ebony told the waitress four people. The four of them followed the small woman and thanked her as she gave them a menu.

"So Crimson what brought you to North Carolina?" Ebony asked looking at her. "I mean other then what you told us before." she added.

"I wanted a different place to live." Crimson replied looking at her. "I've always lived in Georgia and I wanted to get out and so my now ex friend let me move in with her." she added.

Ebony quickly placed her order while the rest followed in suit. The waitress put their drinks in front of them.

"Where are you staying?" Ebony asked only to get a elbow in the ribs from Jeff.

"Well since I've only got one day left until Saturday I guess my car." Crimson replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Jeff don't do that." Ebony said with a smile. "I am only being a new friend asking questions. By the way I will not have it. You are not sleeping in the car." she added.

Crimson just looked at her and looked at Shannon who was being quiet.

"Alright Reject whats up." Crimson said looking at him.

"Nothing." Shannon replied taking a swallow of his coke.

She only rolled her eyes to notice that Ebony had done the same thing causing her to laugh.

"Do you like dogs?' Ebony said with a small laugh.

"I love dogs but I also love cats." replied Crimson as she leaned back against the booth.

"Why don't you stay with Shannon." Jeff said looking at her with a smile. "We know you won't be able to put up with Matt's snoring no matter how many ear plus you wear. And I highly doubt that you'd like to hear us having hot hot hot hot hot monkey sex. Shannon has a free room." he added.

"Do I get a say in this?' Shannon asked looking at them.

Jeff and Ebony looked at him and shook their heads no.

"Go figure." Shannon said in a mumble. "Guys I've got Brandy to worry about remember? She is pissed at me because I didn't take up for her when you bitched at her." he adde.d

Crimson looked at Ebony with a raised eye brow.

"What? She was mad because we made the lunch date." Ebony said with a laugh. "All I did was tell her what people keep wanting to do but don't because we know she will run to you and you defend her." she added.

"Guys guys stop it." Crimson said getting their attention. "It's fine I can sleep in my car for one night not a problem." she added.

"Yes it is." Ebony said with a growl. "Fine if you wont stay with Shannon then stay at my apartment." she added.

Before she could reply the keys to the apartment where thrown at her and hiding her in the chest.

"I don't know where it is." Crimson said throwing the keys back.

"I'll show you." Ebony replied throwing the keys back. "Deal with it." she added.

Crimson looked at Jeff who was laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow.

"Uh huh." Jeff replied with a smile. "Get use to it because once we leave it's going to be her, Shannon, and Brandy along with the others to keep you company." He added.

Crimson did a little play groan making everyone laugh as the food was brought to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Crimson,Ebony,Taylor and Brandy thats it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review let me know what you guys think please. Read and Enjoy...nite nite**

* * *

Crimson put the car in park and yawned as she undone her seat belt. She looked at the house to see a few lights on and noticed a few shadows. She grabbed her bag from the car and quickly grabbed her phone putting it in her pocket book that was on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked looking at her from the top step.

"Well I was watching the sun until you stopped me to ask what I was doing." Crimson said with a small laugh.

"Come on in." Matt said nodding towards the house. "Ebony and the rest of the nut asses are here." she added.

Crimson laughed and walked into the house and was greeted by Lucas who was waggling his tail at her. She put her small bag beside the door and picked up Lucas and petted him. Matt shut the door as he watched her walk into the living room.

"Good Morning." Jeff said handing her cup of coffee.

"Thank you and good morning to you." Crimson said letting Lucas get down.

She walked into the kitchen and quickly put some creamer and sugar in her coffee. Crimson waved at Ebony who just groaned at her.

"Why are you chipper?" Ebony asked making Crimson laugh.

"I'm not." Crimson replied laughing.

Crimson waved at her one more as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Shannon laying on the couch in nothing but his briefs. She chuckled to her self and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Matt where do you keep the covers?" Crimson asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"In the closet." Matt said nodding across the hall.

She nodded at him as she put her cup down on the counter and quickly made another exit from the kitchen. Crimson quickly grabbed a small cover and threw it on Shannon and laughed as she walked back into the kitchen as Jeff was pour her some more coffee.

"Thanks." Crimson said looking at him with a smile.

"Why did you want to know where the covers where?" Matt asked looking at his new employee.

"Did you not see what was in your living room on the couch with his butt out?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow.

"Your darling Reject is nothing but his briefs and your new worker decided that she didn't want to see it." Ebony said with a small laugh.

Crimson went to say something else but quickly stopped and closed her mouth when the front door open and shut. She leaned into the hallway to see somebody quickly make their way to the kitchen through another way.

"Shane." Ebony said with a smile. "Where is Taylor?" she added.

"She is right here." a female said walking into the kitchen.

Crimson looked at the woman who held onto the guy who had walked into the kitchen a few seconds before her. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail and her hair was auburn.

"Who is this?" Shane asked looking at Crimson who stood her ground drinking her coffee.

"Shane and Taylor this is Crimson she is Lucas's new mommy." Ebony said with a smile.

"She's dating Matt?" Taylor asked laughing.

Crimson shook her head at the couple who were laughing at her reaction to Taylor's comment.

"No she is not dating Matt, she is Lucas's new babysitter." Jeff said coming to his new friend's defense.

"Where the living hell is that bitch?" shouted Brandy as she ran down the stairs from the second floor.

"Who?" Jeff asked looking around the corner.

Brandy walked into the room and pointed at Crimson who put her cup down and looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"You got the job of being Matt's lacky with his damn dog that wasn't enough?" Brandy asked while everyone looked at the two females. "You had to go a fucking kiss my boyfriend." she added.

"Whoa, you might want to hear my side of the damn story before you start barking up a tree." Crimson said looking at her with a calm look on her face.

"But I don't care to hear your side." Brandy said putting her hands on her hips. "You are nothing but bad news to the rest of us. But as far as Shannon goes keep your damn greasy paws off of him." she added.

Crimson went to say something but quickly stopped when she saw Shannon standing behind Brandy this time in jeans and no shirt.

"You can't tell anybody to keep their paws off of me." Shannon said making Brandy turn around.

"Why not? I'm your girlfriend I'm entitled to that right." Brandy said crossing her arms over her chest.

Crimson quickly moved over to where Matt was standing and stood beside him. He laughed at her reaction to the fight between the couple. Everyone was use to the fights that happen between the two of them.

"As of today Brandy you aren't." Shannon said taking everybody by surprise. "You are control, bitchy, whiny, hell your annoying for heavens sakes. I can't believe I put up with for a year." He added.

"It's all because of the dark hair bimbo isn't it?" Brandy asked pointing to Crimson who was now beside Matt and his arm around her shoulder. "Look Shannon, see your damn fucking lover she is already all over your damn fucking friend. They are perfect for each other just like that fucking bitch who is mixed with damn white and Korean and Jeff the freak Hardy."; she added.

"Whoa leave me and my boyfriend out of your fight." Ebony said putting her hair up. "I would hate to show what the hell a damn valley girl bitch looks like on the floor with her teeth knocked out." she added.

Brandy glared at her and looked back at Shannon who was just standing there still some what half asleep but very aware what was going on.

"I'm out of here." Brandy shouted loudly making everyone cover their ears.

"DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU WHERE THE GOOD SLIPT YOU HONEY!" shouted Taylor waving around the corner.

Crimson couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"She is gone thank the lord her psycho ass is gone." Shane said slapping Shannon on the back. "Thank you so much." He added.

Shannon just nodded at him as took the cup of coffee that Crimson offered him.

"Why did you wait so damn long?" Taylor asked sitting down in front of Shannon at the table.

"I don't know." Shannon said with a yawn. "I know that the last couple of weeks she has become worse with her little temper and I couldn't handle it." he added.

"Ok quick question and I'll shut up." Shane said looking down at his friend. "Why in the hell where you kissing Brandy when you were kissing that in a damn picture?" he added pointing to Crimson whose eyes widen.

Crimson looked at Matt who was now interested in the topic at hand. She kind of gave a weak smile as she moved away from Matt who in returned grabbed her back by her wrist.

"Now explain." Matt said looking at her.

"Well at my shop the other day my ex and my ex friend showed up and I kissed Shannon to piss him off and it did." Crimson said in a hurry.

"So it was to spat somebody? Taylor asked looking over her.

Crimson nodded at her while the others where taking in everything. Matt looked at his watch and clapped his hands together.

"Well guys we have got to hit the road." Matt said picking up Lucas and kissed his head and petted him for a few minutes. "Don't kill my baby." he added.

"Matt I don't plan on it." Crimson replied taking the dog from Matt's grip. "He will be happy and all that good stuff when you get back. And as bonus I'll send you a picture every day letting you know that your son is ok." She added.

"Sounds good to me." Matt said as he put a note in her pocket. "Don't read it around anybody." he added.

Crimson just nodded at him and petted Lucas. Ebony kissed Jeff's lips gently and gave him a smile.

"Now no more breaking each other's bones." Ebony said smiling at him.

Taylor hugged Shane and followed him outside leaving the rest inside. Ebony looked at Crimson who nodded and she ran out into the yard leaving Crimson along with Shannon and Lucas.

"Sorry to have her bring you in middle of it." Shannon said looking up at Crimson who just laughed.

"No biggie I'm use to it." Crimson replied as she sat Lucas down on the floor. "Quick question why aren't you at your house?" she added.

Shannon laughed and looked at her.

"Drunk night and I slept here in another room away from the now ex." Shannon replied as he got up and poured himself some more coffee.

Taylor and Ebony walked back into the house and were greeted with a barking Lucas. They walked into the kitchen and looked at the two of them.

"How about I cook you guys some nice hot breakfast or you guys can go back to bed." Crimson said crossing her arms.

"If we pick go back to bed do we get hot food when we wake up?" Ebony asked while Crimson laughed and nodded. "Back to bed it is." She added.

Crimson laughed at Ebony and Taylor as they quickly ran up the stairs.

"Hey Shannon?" Crimson said looking at him.

"Yea?" Shannon replied as he poured the rest of his cup in the sink.

She took a deep breath and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips once again and he let his arms sneak around her waist.

"Why did you do that?" Shannon asked looking down at her.

"To see if there was anything there." replied Crimson looking at him with nod.

"And well?" Shannon asked looking at her.

"Nope." Crimson said getting out of his grip. "Not a spark." She added as she walked out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Crimson, Ebony, Taylor, and Twisted Hearts thats it. I hope you guys read and review and let me know what you think. Read and Enjoy please..**

* * *

"Question don't you have your own house?" Crimson asked looking at Shannon who was sitting on the couch once more.

"Yes I do." Shannon replied looking up at her.

"Then why the heck don't you go home?" Crimson said crossing her arms. "Taylor and Ebony are already gone and that leaves you here. Why won't you leave?" she added.

"I need to make sure that you are safe and that you don't kill the dog." Shannon said getting up from the couch.

Crimson made a confused face as he walked past her into the kitchen. She groaned as she quickly followed him into the kitchen.

"Shannon, look I know how to take care of a dog." Crimson said putting her hands on the counter top and let out a groan letting him know she was getting really annoyed with him. "If you wanted to take care of Lucas then you should have just asked for the job instead of bugging me about! GO HOME!" she added.

"With all due respect Crimson I'm going to stay here." Shannon said looking at her. "Wait a second I think I'll go home and see my babies and then come back." she added.

"Yes please go feed your babies please!" Crimson said with a smile. "And when you leave I shall lock every door in the house." she added.

Shannon smiled at her which made hers fall.

"I've got a key." Shannon said dangling his in front of her face.

"You come in the house I'll take the key from you and yell rape and make sure somebody calls 911." Crimson said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't dare." Shannon said looking at her trying to search her face to see if she was bluffing.

"Try me." Crimson said looking at him crossing her arms over her chest.

He glared at her and quickly walked out of the house slamming the door. Crimson smiled and quickly ran to the door and locked it and set the alarm.

"Lucas." Crimson said as she looked around the living room to find him asleep in his doggy bed. "It's just you and me no buddy." she added.

She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Crimson looked around the living room and noticed all the pictures and posters and only smiled.

"Being successful is the only thing I got to gain." Crimson said as she logged into her email. "You can't fail no matter what somebody says." she added.

"You know the first sign of going insane is talking to yourself?"

Crimson looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway to the living room. She looked up at him with a raised eye brow.

"I thought you had a show." Crimson said closing the laptop and standing up clothing her small jacket. "Are you ok?" she added.

Crimson looked at him as he sat down on the couch slowly.

"I had surgery." Matt said looking up at her. "It was the same day kind." He added.

"You what?!" shouted Crimson looking at him. "Dude I was suppose to watch a dog not a damn man and a dog." She added.

"I had to do something besides the doctor wanted somebody to watch me." Matt said looking at her.

Crimson put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What in the hell do I look like? A dog sitter slash nurse?" Crimson asked looking at him. "Oh Matt Hardy you are really a piece of work." she added.

"Crimson, would you have really looked twice if the damn flyer said middle aged man needs somebody to watch him while healing from surgery?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow.

She stayed quiet and put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"My point." replied Matt looking at her.

"Matt that isn't the point rather I would have looked at it or not." Crimson said with a stern voice. "You could have told me though you know be like a adult!" she added.

Matt looked at her and went to say something but stopped when Shannon walked into the house again. Crimson's eyes widen and grabbed the key from his hand threw it across the room and did a fake fall to the floor.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE!! HELP ME!! RAPE!!" shouted Crimson at the top of her lungs. "Somebody help me!! SOMEBODY CALL 911!!" She added with a louder shout.

"Dude what the fuck did you do to her?" Matt asked putting his hands over his ears.

Crimson kept screaming the same thing over. Shannon shook his head and straddled her and put his hand over her mouth making her look at her.

"Geeze Shannon make it look like you are raping her." Matt said laughing.

"She threaten to do that to if I walked back in." Shannon said looking at his friend.

He quickly let out a scream as he pulled his hand away from the brown hair beauty's mouth. Crimson smiled at him with a innocent smile.

"Get off of me or I will run out into the street and tear my clothes and yell you raped me." Crimson said with a hiss.

"Dude get the fuck off of her." Matt said standing up from the couch.

Taylor and Ebony walked in and quickly stopped in their tracks to see Shannon straddling Crimson.

"What the hell is going on?" Crimson asked looking at them. "Did the all you fuckers have same damn day surgeries and decided to come back here?' she added laying her head back down on the floor with a hard thud.

"I went and got the rest of my tattoo done." Ebony said looking at her. "Taylor had her done." She added.

Shannon quickly got up from sitting on Crimson and turned his attention to Ebony and Taylor.

"Where did you go and get your tattoos?" Shannon asked looking at his friend's girlfriends.

"Uhh we went to a new place." Taylor said looking at him with a raised eye brow. "We went to Twisted Hearts." she added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Shannon causing everybody to jump just a bit. "You've known me most of your adult life and your going to a tattoo shop that is owned by her and letting her people ink you?" He added.

Crimson stood up from the floor with the help of Matt. She felt like she was now the one causing all the problems.

"Shan, the damn guys at your place joke and tease us way to damn much." Ebony said looking at him. "They take things to far at times. Crimson's shop is friendly to say the least. They act normal. You know like actual humans instead of being in tattoo artist mode 24/7." She added.

"It doesn't matter." Shannon said looking at her. "Your suppose to be my friend and you promised me that I would be the one to give your damn first tattoo but no you had to go and let damn little miss southern bimbo dog sitter do it." he added.

After his comment he was turned around and met with a slap in the face by Crimson who was looking at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"Listen here Mr. Moore, This may not be my house but however I am living in it for the time being." Crimson said standing toe to toe with the man who was just as upset as her. "So you will respect me. Rather you like it or not Shannon my tattoo shop is up and running. I'm not going to say I'm sorry to you if my damn shop steals your damn clients. If you and the rest of your damn bone head tattoo guys would treat them with respect maybe they wouldn't have to come to my shop. So Shannon why don't you get your damn head out of your ass or is that possible because it's really fucking stuck up there isn't it?" she added.

Before he could reply she walked out of the living room and up to the stairs to her room.

"Great job Reject!" Taylor shouted at him. "Your always so damn protective of us. But damn it's getting old. You don't fucking own our bodies." she added.

She nodded up the stairs as she looked at Ebony who nodded. Taylor quickly walked up the stairs and went to Crimson's room.

"Matthew, I expect you should get your damn dog of a friend is put outside because dogs like his punk ass shouldn't be allowed in the house." Ebony said glaring at Matt.

Before he could reply Ebony too quickly went to check on the newest female member of the crew. Shannon went to say something to Matt who put his hand up and walked out of the living room not wanting to be caught in the middle of the fight between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Crimson,Rue,Alan, Twisted Hearts thats it. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Crimson sat down on the bottom stairs and smiled as Lucas walked over to her. She picked the small dog up and put him on her lap. Matt looked around the corner and smiled.

"They are all gone." Matt said looking at her.

"No they aren't." Crimson said standing up as Lucas got down from her lap. "Your still here." she added with a laugh.

Matt laughed as she looked at her watch and looked back at him.

"Do you want some homemade food or would you like for me to run and get something for you." Crimson asked looking at him. "Since I'm taking care of you for the time being Matt what would you like to eat?" she added.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I get some food that isn't hospital food." Matt said with a small laugh.

Crimson grabbed her pocket book from the table beside the door and grabbed her keys.

"Think you can handle Lucas for about 2 hours?" Crimson asked while Matt nodded at her. "I'm going to head to the store and I'm going to stop by the shop to deal with a few things there and I'm be back and I'll cook." she added.

He nodded at her and picked up Lucas from the floor as Crimson walked out of the house leaving owner and dog alone. Crimson grabbed her sunglasses from her bag and put them on as she jogged down the steps. She looked at the yard around her and quickly ran to her car.

"What have I got myself into?" Crimson asked as she unlocked her car door.

She got into the car putting her things in the passenger seat. She quickly hit the button to start her car as she pulled the key ring in the cup holder. Quickly putting on her seat belt she looked out the windshield to look at the house. Crimson quickly pulled out of the drive way and noticed that Matt was walking outside with Lucas behind him.

**~*Twisted Hearts*~**

"I swear to you that I'm going to knock your damn head off your damn shoulders!" shouted Rue as she stood up from her chair. "Crimson hasn't been gone a day and you damn people want to play ? Caleb I might not be the boss but however I'm in charge for the week. I'm sure if I explain to Crimson what's going on she'll be ok with me doing what I've got in mind." she added.

"You won't have to explain anything." Crimson said as she walked into the shop from the back.

Crimson adjusted her white halter top as she put her hair up into a messy pony tail. She put her jacket on the tattoo chair.

"So Caleb, you were playing hooky not even me being gone a day." Crimson said crossing her arms.

"It wasn't like that." Caleb said walking up to her. "I called Rue like 5 times trying to tell her I was going to be late and every time I called the phone was busy." she added.

"Liar!" shouted Rue with a glare. "Nobody has called here to this damn shop." she added.

Crimson looked at Caleb then at Rue who was fuming.

"Caleb, I know how you are." Crimson said with a upset tone. "I got in contact with your last boss who warned me that you would do this. So why don't you pack your shit and get the hell out!" she added.

Caleb looked at her and quickly walked out of the parlor not saying anything. Crimson shook her head and gave Rue a smile.

"I am only here for a few minutes." Crimson said as she grabbed the date book. "I wanted to check a few things." she added.

"Alright, who do I call since we are one tattoo artist down?" Rue asked looking at her boss with a raised eye brow.

Crimson looked over the book and closed it as she handed it back to Rue.

"Why don't you call Alan?" Crimson asked looking at her. "He said that he would work until I got back to the shop." she added.

"Alright then." Rue said as she walked over to her desk going through it to find the number she was looking for.

Crimson waved at a customer who walked into the shop. Donnie quickly grabbed the customers attention talking about the tattoo that she wanted to get. Crimson quickly grabbed her things from the chair and walked to the back leaving everyone alone in the front.

"Alan said that he would be here shortly." Rue said looking around the door. "Are you leaving already?" she added.

"Yea I got to go to the store and get back to the house my darling boss lied to me so I'm playing a damn baby sitter to a grown middle age man and a dog." Crimson said putting the jacket back on.

"Say what?" Rue asked with a raised eye brow.

"Long story and I don't want to explain and don't have the time." Crimson said with a laugh. "I've got to go and get back." She added.

Rue watched her walk out of the shop from the back door. She shook her head and walked past Donnie who was drawing the tattoo for the newest customer. Crimson quickly got back into her car and looked out the window as the cars passed by her car.

"Off to shop." Crimson said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

After spending about twenty minutes in the store Crimson quickly put on the bags in the trunk of her car. She put her cart up and heard people talking about Gas Chamber Ink. She closed her eyes and took her jacket off put it over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I just moved here and I heard that you guys were talking about a tattoo shop can you guys tell me where it is?" Crimson asked with a smile.

She thanked them and walked over to her car. Crimson grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed the number that Matt had put in her phone after the whole fight situation.

"Hey Matt it's me Crimson, I know that I said only two hours but I did some thinking and I realized that I need to be the bigger person so I'm going to stop by Shannon's parlor and make amends." Crimson said as she pulled to a stop light. "I promise I wont end up in jail and he wont end up six feet under." she added laughing.

She hung up her phone and quickly took the directions from the kids had told her. She pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath as put the car in front in front of the shop. Crimson knew that she was now on his territory no more natural ground for either. It wasn't her side and it wasn't Matt's so now she had to watch her movements.

"Here goes nothing." Crimson said as she put her sunglasses on the top of her head.

Shannon looked around and growled just a bit.

"What's going on boss?" Chad asked as he looked out the shop window to see a woman walking in.

"I have enough of her today why the fuck is she coming here?" Shannon asked as he ran out the door of the shop meeting Crimson in the parking lot. "What in the hell do you want?" He added.

Crimson looked around as the wind blew the heat away just a bit.

"Shannon, look I'm here to make amends with you." Crimson said looking at him. "I'm not here to cause any problems. I am not going to pretend and say I'm sorry about my shop doing business and taking some of your customers. It isn't my fault and there is nothing I can do about it." she added.

"Yea there is something you can do." Shannon replied with a hiss. "You can take your damn Georgia peach ass back to Georgia and take your shop with you or you could just turn down the customers that belong to us." He added.

Crimson took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You don't own any damn body Shannon." Crimson said with a hiss. "You only own the art work that's it. Not their bodies. I now understand why people are now coming to my shop. It's just a shop where art and friendship is made instead of you thinking you own them." She added.

Shannon just looked at her and before she could say anything else he quickly grabbed her by her upper arms and kissed her lips hard. Crimson moved around just a bit and pushed him away with all her strength.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" Crimson asked wiping the edge of her mouth. "You can't fucking kiss me without me having to say so!" she added.

"Why the hell not? You did it to me." Shannon said in matter of fact voice. "You can't have a doubled standard Crimson." He added.

She quickly glared at him and groaned.

"I tried to be fucking nice to your ass Shannon Moore but since your so damn fucking stubborn I am saying fuck it." Crimson said walking away from him. "Go to hell while your at it." she added.

"Been there Crimson they sent me back because I was to much Hardcore and I'm Reject." Shannon shouted at her.

"Good the name fucking suits you!" shouted Crimson with a glare. "You are nothing but a reject, now I understand while every one who've you dated or married has fucking left you." she added.

The minute the comment slipped out of her mouth it felt like a gut punch to his stomach. Crimson instantly regretted the comment she had second to him. She felt really low as she slammed the door. She was turning into Aaron and it scared the fucking shit out of her. Her shaky hands quickly started the car and pulled away from Shannon who was shaking with rage.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Crimson,Ebony this chapter. I am sorry for the delay for the update but muse was giving me heck but now it's back thanks to me watch THS lol Crazy shit lol..But anyways Read and Review..Read and Enjoy..Alright guys...Enjoy**

* * *

Crimson looked around the kitchen as she finished putting the food up. She quickly started to look through the drawers slamming them after looking in them. Matt quickly walked into the kitchen and looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Can I help you find something?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Where in the hell do you keep the butcher knife?" Crimson asked with a hiss. "It's either give me a knife or give me a damn gun." she added.

"Ok before I give you either of them what in the hell is wrong?" Matt asked looking at her.

Crimson slammed the last drawer with a bang and looked at him with a glare.

"That damn Reject of yours!" shouted Crimson as she hit the counter top with her hand. "I went over to make amends and he just lashed out at me." She added.

Matt watched her as she went back to looking for either a gun or a knife. He laughed and shook his head as the went to answer the door as knocks started. He opened the door to see Ebony standing there with a grin on her face.

"I HATE HIM!" shouted Crimson making Ebony raise a eye brow as Matt let her in.

Ebony walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks as she saw Crimson looking through the drawers once more.

"What's going on with her?" Ebony asked pointing at the new live in babysitter.

"She tried to make amends with our very own little reject and let's just say that didn't happen." Matt said laughing. "He bitched her out and she bitched back." he added.

"He deserved it!" Crimson said slamming the drawer. "Why the hell don't you keep a damn butcher knife around?" She added.

"For this purpose." Matt said laughing.

Crimson growled and sat down in a chair at the island and put her head on the top. Ebony tried to control her laughter because of the situation. She walked over closer to her friend and patted her back gently.

"Shannon is a huge jerk when he is mad and he tends to hold grudges." Ebony said as she pulled out of a bottle from the fridge.

"He can kiss my ass if he thinks that he can run over me like that." Crimson said with a glare.

Ebony went to say something but quickly stopped. Crimson had a mind of her Ebony quickly learned about the woman in front of her. Crimson took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly counted.

"I swear." Crimson said but quickly stopped as she looked over Ebony's shoulder. "What in the hell do you want?" she added.

Ebony quickly turned around to see Shannon standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"I want to talk to Crimson ALONE." Shannon said not looking away from Crimson. "GET OUT EBONY!" he added.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ebony asked looking at the man who was almost her height. "You can't boss me around like that." she added.

"Go Ebony I'll be good but if you hear his screams come back." Crimson said with a glare.

Quickly Ebony walked out of the room into the living room leaving the two of them alone. Shannon quickly grabbed a hold of her upper arm dragging her out into the back yard.

"Let me go." Crimson said pulling her arm out of his grip. "I should have known better then to have kissed you. I should have kissed Jeff and risk the chance of Ebony beating the shit out of me then deal with you." she added.

"You think this is about that whole kissing without warning? Or do you think it's about the whole Ebony getting tattooed at your shop?" Shannon asked with a raised eye brow.

"It has to be something Shannon." Crimson said with glare and crossing her arms. "You've been treating me like I'm the wicked witch of the west since that damn shit went down." she added.

Shannon just looked at her as was now getting confused by his actions.

"What the hell is going on?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow. "Are you damn bipolar?" she added.

"No I'm not bipolar." Shannon replied laughing a bit. "I'm a nut case but I'm not bipolar." he added.

Crimson tried to hold a laugh back but let it slip. She looked around the back yard that she had only been in once or twice since she had come to terms with being the live in baby sitter for two reasons.

"Look Shannon, I've got enough to deal with." Crimson said shaking her head. "I'm baby sitting your friend, I'm baby sitting a dog, I've got a own of my own to run, I'm dealing with a ex who won't stop calling my cell phone trying to figure me out. And you want to bitch and raise hell at me because Ebony went to my shop. I'm sorry if it offends you Shannon but I can't do anything about anybody. I'm doing the best I can by trying to keep out of trouble. However, I can't because I want to hurt you!" she added.

"Are you done?' Shannon asked looking at her.

Crimson just sighed and looked at him without speaking another word.

"I am here for what you told me before you quickly took out of my parking lot." Shannon said looking at her. "About the reason why they call me the reject." He added.

"I was mad and I wasn't thinking." Crimson replied without looking up at him. "I don't know anything about you and I don't have a reason to say something like that." she added.

Shannon looked at her and he could tell in her voice that she was actually sorry.

"I understand that we were both mad." Shannon said with a nod. "I'm sorry for how I reacted when I found out that Ebony got her tattoo at your shop." He added.

"Apology accepted." Crimson said looking at him. "And I'm sorry for my comment and I'm sure your not all that much of a reject." she added.

Shannon laughed at her comment and waved at Ebony and Matt who were looking out the window. Crimson turned around and waved and got one back in return.

"Come on let's go show them that we can act civil." Shannon said shaking his head.

Crimson just nodded at him and followed him back into the house. Ebony looked at Crimson who just nod at her. She went to say something but groaned as she heard a voice come through the front door.

"GO AWAY WE AREN'T HOME!" shouted Ebony making Crimson raise a eyebrow at her. "My brother." she added.

Ebony grabbed her hand and Crimson quickly grabbed Shannon's catching them both by surprise. They walked into the living room to see Matt talking.

"Kimo, Kimo." Ebony said with a laugh.

"Ebony, Ebony." Kim said laughing. "Where in the hell has my little sister been hiding?" he added.

Ebony let go of Crimson's hand and walked over to him. They hugged and laughed. Ebony turned around to notice Crimson was still holding Shannon's hand.

"Punk is this your new girl?" Kimo asked looking at his friend. "You move quickly." he added.

Crimson quickly realized she was holding his hand and let it go. Kimo laughed at her as she quickly moved away from Shannon and over to Matt.

"So your dating Matt?" Kimo asked looking at Matt. "Damn." He added.

"I'm not dating Shannon and I'm not dating Matt." Crimson said crossing her arm over her chest. "I'm the baby sitter for Lucas but then it turned out to be babysitting Matthew." she added.

Kimo raised a eye brow at Matt then looked back at Crimson.

"If you want to get free of the baby sitter Matt send her my way I'll let her do anything she want." Kimo said making everybody laugh a bit.

"Sorry darling but you couldn't handle me." Crimson said in a matter of fact voice.

"Is that so?" Kimo asked looking at her.

"Uh huh." Crimson said stepping out behind Matt. "Trust me you southern boys are all talk but very little actions. Us southern women are different. We are very little talk with a hell of a bang of action." She added.

Before Crimson say anything Kimo picked up the petit woman and swung her around like a rag down. She was laughing and trying to catch her breath as he was doing it.

"LET ME DOWN!" shouted Crimson laughing.

Ebony quickly attacked her brother's sides which made him let Crimson go. She was laughing so hard her face was read and tears where coming down her face. Crimson went to set down on the edge of the love seat but Shannon quickly pulled her up from it.

"Don't seat there Matt I'm sure has had sex on more then fucking once." Shannon said making Crimson make a face. "And has yet to fucking clean the shit." he added.

"Ewww Matthew." Ebony and Crimson said at the same time.

Shannon laughed and noticed something tucked into the seat. He quickly grabbed it and pulled out a thong that was black and purple.

"MATTHEW! I HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH YOU WHY IN THE HELL IS MY THONG IN YOUR LOVE SEAT!?!" Ebony said looking at boyfriend's brother with a horror look on her face.

Crimson looked closer at the thongs and her eyes widen. She quickly grabbed hold of them and glared at Matt who was standing there.

"Those aren't yours Ebony." Crimson said looking at Ebony then at Matt. "They are mine." she added.

"Damn dog." Matt said looking at Lucas who was sitting on the loveseat wagging his tail.

Lucas barked making everybody turn around to look at him. Crimson walked over to him and looked at him.

"Did you steal my underwear or did your dad do it?" Crimson asked.

In response Lucas quickly grabbed the thongs one again from her hand and took off running causing everybody to bust out laughing.

"Lucas Hardy!" shouted Crimson stomping her feet like a five year old. "Bring me back my underwear!" she added laughing.

Shannon was on the floor laughing on his back rolling around.

"If he pees on the carpet I'm not cleaning it up." Crimson said raising her hand. "While yall pick who cleans up the stain I'm going to go hunt me a dog get my underwear back and then start dinner." she added waking off.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Crimson,Ebony, and Taylor thats it. I hope you guys read and review. Read and Enjoy..my muse is working over time it seems to make up for the times it was being a mean azz to me lol. But I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

"Here." Matt said holding out the thongs that Lucas stole earlier.

Crimson laughed as he put them in her pockets. She was mixing the salad for the dinner. Everybody heard that a home cooked meal of sorts was being cooked at Matt's house so they invited themselves.

"Thanks." Crimson said wiping her hands with a towel. "Now keep your hands off of my panties." she added.

"But but!" Matt said looking at her as she laughed.

Matt smiled as her as she checked on the spaghetti sauce that was cooking on the stove. Crimson looked at Matt with a smile.

"Is there something on my face?" Crimson asked looking at him.

He shook his head no and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Crimson just smiled at him as she put the salad in the fridge.

"Do me a favor ask if anybody wants something to drink." Crimson said looking at him. "Please." she added.

Matt nodded at her and walked into the living room and quickly returned with the order.

"We have a coke and the rest of us is beer." Matt said looking at her.

"No the rest of them beer." Crimson said turning around as she looked at him. "You don't get beer. You get coke or water but no beer." she added.

His eyes widen as she told him that.

"What the hell? Why no beer?" Matt said looking at her as she was laughing.

"Because Matt, you just had surgery and your dating pain pills I don't think so." Crimson said pointing a wooden spoon at him. "You are not going to do anything stupid until your doctor says that you can." she added.

Matt narrowed his eyes at her as she went back to stirring the sauce. He stomped his feet behind her like a five year causing her to try to keep from laughing him. She turned around and put the spoon on the holder and looked at him.

"If you are a good boy Mattie I might give you a sip of beer." Crimson said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you." Matt said kissing her cheek.

Crimson shook her head as he walked out and Ebony walked in with Taylor behind her.

"Smells good in here." Taylor said she sat down on one of the stools that Matt had in his kitchen.

"I like to cook." Crimson said with a smile.

Crimson looked into the living room and watched the guy joke around.

"Why do you keep eyeing our dear Mattie?" Taylor asked looking at her.

'I'm not looking at him." Crimson said looking at her. "I'm watching them act like idiots because I know Matt is plotting on trying some way to get a beer tonight." she added.

"She is good." Ebony said laughing.

Crimson shook her head as she checked on noodles. Taylor and Ebony walked out of the kitchen and quickly disappeared upstairs.

"I wonder which of them will win her attention." Ebony said as they set on the top of the stairs.

"What?" Taylor asked looking at her.

Ebony laughed as she remember that Taylor hadn't been there to witness that much.

"Shannon has a thing for Crimson trust me I've been around this guys longer to know how he acts. And I think Matt is starting to take notice to our very own Crimson." Ebony said with a grin. "So I wonder which one will get her attention." she added.

"Oh this is going to be a interesting.' Taylor replied with a laugh.

"DINNNER!" shouted Crimson.

Taylor and Ebony watched the men quickly get up from their seats and run into a kitchen like people who had never been fed before in their lives. They laughed Crimson stood away the table and watched the guys fix their plate.

"Like a damn stamped of cows being called for a cattle run." Crimson said laughing.

Taylor laughed and agreed as she fixed her plate. Ebony smiled as she handed Crimson the plate she had fixed her.

"Thank you." Crimson said as she put the plate on the table beside Ebony.

She looked around and grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the center of the table.

"How about we play 20 questions to get to know this lovely angel." Kimo said as he playfully flirted with Crimson.

Crimson took a bite of her food and nodded at him showing she was ok with the suggestion. Taylor took a sip of her beer and smiled.

"Ok I've got the first question." Taylor said with a smile. "What is your full name." she added.

With the question slipping out of her mouth Crimson groaned just a bit.

"My full name is Crimson December Thomas." Crimson said with a laugh. "Before you guys say anything it was the 70s and my parents yea you get the point." she added.

Matt laughed at her comment took a sip of the water that Crimson had gave him.

"It isn't that bad." Ebony replied looking at her. "Ok You are a tattoo artist but you don't seem like you any. Do you?" She added.

"I do have one I've got several actually." Crimson replied as she stood up.

She lifted up the back of her shirt to show that she had a back tattoo that was from the shoulder blades down that was a black and blue dragon. She turned around and lifted the front her shirt to show she had a green and yellow sun around her belly button. She rolled up her pants leg to she had spider web around her leg with two spiders in it. She pushed the top of her pants down just a bit to show she had a rose and vines going across her stomach.

"Damn you like tattoos." Taylor said laughing.

Crimson nodded at her and turned around and lifted her hair up to show she had a rose with letters on the back of her neck.

"I love tattoos." Crimson said with smile as she sat back down. "They are very auditioning." she adding.

Shannon nodded in agreement with her.

"Next question." Crimson said as she took a bite of her bread.

"When is your birthday?" Matt asked looking at her.

"I was born September 23, 1979." Crimson said with smile.

"Really?" Everyone at the table said at the same time making Crimson laugh.

She nodded at them and pulled out her ID and showed that she was telling the truth. They passed it around the table in disbelieve that it was her birthday.

"We share the same birthday." Matt said swallowing his food.

Crimson nodded at him and smiled brightly.

"Kool." Crimson said finishing her small plate of food.

"Now for my question." Kimo said taking a sip of his beer. "What in the hell is a hot pretty little thing like you singe? Would you be willing to go out on a date with me?" he added.

Crimson laughed at his question as she put her dish in the sink.

"Kimo how many times do I have to tell you not to hit on woman in my house?" Matt asked looking at him. "I got to hit on her first and date her then if we didn't hit off then you can do it." he added.

"It's cool Matt." Crimson replied as she walked back over to the table. "I'm single because my groom left me at the alter on our wedding day. He ran off with my now ex best friend. She kicked me and my son both out of the apartment which is why I asked to move some of my things in that day Matt." she added.

"Your son?" Matt and Ebony said at the same time.

Crimson nodded at them and went to stand up but Matt put his arm around her waist to keep her from getting away. This was news to them and they were going to hear the rest of this.

"I have son who is almost two years old." Crimson said looking at him. "I cheated on Aaron with somebody who I shall not name because we don't need people to go oh my god or have Brandy find out and say that bitch. But right now he is with his dad and his step mom. His name is Griffin. His father knows the situation I'm in and doesn't mind having to spend time with him at all." she added.

"Griffin Griffin Griffen." Ebony said in mumbles trying to figure out who because she knew the name. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU BABY DADDY IS JOEY MCINTYRE!" She added with a shout before she could stop herself.

Crimson looked at her closing her eyes trying not to show any reaction to comment.

"If I answer that question will you not give me hell about it?' Crimson asked while Ebony nodded at her and the rest listened. "Yes his father his Joey. I'm not going to lie. I was drunk off my ass when it happen so yea.' she added.

"Wow you're a block head." Shannon said looking at her. "I wouldn't take you for that." He added.

"There are a lot of things about me Shannon that you wouldn't expect from me." Crimson said leaning against Matt. "Your comfy." she added.

"HEY HEY HEY MY MATT!" Kimo said playfully pushing him.

Crimson stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm sitting on his lap and I'm lighter then you so I win for now." Crimson said laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Ebony Taylor, and Crimson thats it. The muse made up for lose time. So here you guys...Read and Review..Read and Enjoy..Hope you like...Let me know howI'm doing..Enjoy**

* * *

"Ebony can you hand me that black bikini that has the skulls on it?" Crimson asked looking around the bathroom door.

Ebony looked around the bedroom and quickly grabbed it from the bed. She passed it to Crimson who grabbed it and shut the door.

"If you want to wear a bath suit I've got a few you can pick from Ebony." Crimson said as she put hers on. "The bag that is purple and black look through it and find one." She added.

Ebony grabbed the bag and put it on the bed.

"I'm going to wear this yellow and white bikini." Ebony said as she started to change in Crimson's room.

Crimson walked out of the bathroom as Ebony tied the tie on the top of the bikini.

"That looks better on you then it does on me." Crimson said with a laugh.

"I like it." Ebony said putting her clothes on the bed.

Crimson laughed as she grabbed a pair of shorts from another bag and slipped them on.

"You are going to make those guys down suffer because you've got bigger boobs then mine." Ebony said with a fake pout.

"Jeff likes your boobs." Crimson said with a laugh. "I'm single darling at 30 so yea I think they like yours better." she added.

Ebony laughed as she slipped on a pair of shorts that Crimson throw at her. Crimson smiled as she slipped on her flip flops and walked out of the bedroom with Ebony close behind her.

"Where did the guys go?" Crimson asked looking the house.

"I think they are outback." Ebony replied as she got the things for them to wash the car. "Come on." she added.

Crimson grabbed some of the things from her and they walked out of the back door where they saw the guys. They walked over to where Crimson had parked her car so they could wash it.

"Want to explain to me why you can't touched that girl in a sexual manner?" Kimo asked looking at his friend. "I mean look at her. She has a rocking body and she acts normal. What more could you ask for? And don't you dare say red hair or blonde." he added.

"Because is a boss and employee relationship." Matt replied looking at him. "I don't care what color hair they have anyways you Korean jackass." He added.

"Matt is to chicken shit to do anything." Shannon said with a laugh. "It took him what? Almost a year to ask Ashley out?" he added.

Kimo nodded at Shannon's comment and laughed as Matt looked as if he was going to kill both of them.

"Shut the hell up." Matt replied as he sipped on his tea.

Kimo laughed at him and a smile quickly spread across his face. Matt turned around to see Crimson and Ebony laughing as they were wetting the car down.

"Come on Ebony sing with me." Crimson shouted as she started to sing Black Or White by Michael Jackson.

The girls walked around the car and started to sing into water hose. Crimson laughed as she grabbed the hose and soaked Ebony from head to toe with the water. She laughed but quickly screamed as Ebony grabbed the hose from her.

"Ebony come on, we can talk about this." Crimson said backing up away from Ebony who had a evil smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Ebony said with a smile. "We can talk about it afterwards!" She added.

Crimson's eyes widen in shock as Ebony returned the favor of soaking her with the water hose. Crimson pushed some of her hair out of her face and laughed.

"Come on let's wash the car then we can play around because my car looks like shit." Crimson said laughing.

She snatched the hose from Ebony and turned around and sprayed the guys who were laughing and shocked by her action. Crimson innocently walked away from her area and acted like she had been washing the car the whole time.

"Oh just wait until everybody is gone." Matt said with a little playful evil laugh. "You yall be punished!" he added.

Crimson turned around and quickly handed the hose to Ebony who was grinning brightly.

"Oh I'll be punished?" Crimson asked walking over to him in a sexy manner. "If you punish me Mr. Hardy how ever I be able to do the things you ask of me." She added with a sexy purr.

Matt couldn't form a sentence causing the other three to laugh at him. Crimson shook her head and patted his shoulder as she walked back over to Ebony to finish walking the car.

"Nice Matt, real smooth." Kimo said taking a swig of his beer. "You're a real go getter." he added.

It took the girls almost an hour to wash the car. Crimson evilly grinned and grabbed the bucket of sods and quickly dumped it over Ebony's head making her have bubbles on her head like a hat. Crimson busted out laughing as Ebony turned around with a smile on her face. Ebony grabbed the hose and washed all of the soap off of her body.

"Before you spray me turn around." Crimson said pointing behind her.

Ebony peeked over her shoulder to see Jeff walking towards her with a smile on his face. She took off running dropping the hose to the ground. Crimson turned the hose off and put it back where they had gotten it from earlier in the day. Crimson waved at Jeff and Shane as they walked past her eyeing her. Ebony hit Jeff's arm just a bit making him laugh.

"What?' Jeff said innocently. "She was right there baby and she waved I had to look at her." he added.

Crimson laughed at the couple as they walked into the house. Taylor waved at Crimson as she had pasted her as she was returning from the airport from picking up the guys.

"It was a interesting day." Matt said looking at Crimson.

"I'll give that one to you." replied Crimson as she gathered everything up and put it back in the buckets that they had brought out of the house.

Matt looked at her with a smile.

"I've got a favor to ask of you." Matt said causing Crimson to stand up and look at him with curious face. "I need you to take a picture of something for me because I want to put it on the net." he added.

"How come I have a feeling that it's a picture that will be labeled as graphic or rated R?" asked Crimson with a laugh.

"Then your feelings are right." Matt said with a laugh.

"Sure why not." Crimson said shrugging her shoulders.

Matt nodded at her and handed her his phone. He showed her how to work it. Crimson nodded at him and waited on him to tell her what to take a picture of.

"You want me to take a picture of your surgery thing?" Crimson asked as Matt nodded at her. "Alrightie then." she added.

He slowly pulled his shorts down just a bit causing Crimson to kind of blush just a bit. She snapped the picture and handed it back to Matt.

"Better then the one I did." Matt said laughing.

"Of course it is." Crimson said with a laugh. "I'm a woman we do things right." She added

She quickly laughed and snatched his shorts down to the ground and took off running across the yard. Matt quickly snatched his shorts back up and took off after her.

"Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm sweeter then the ginger bread man." Crimson said laughing.

"Want to bet?" Matt said grabbing her around the waist pulling her against his body and off the ground.

Crimson was laughing so hard her face was red. Matt laughed at her as he sat her back down on the ground. She turned around and laughed.

"You know it's what the fan girls want." Crimson said with a smile.

Before she could react Matt leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Crimson was taken back at first but for some reason kissed back. She slowly deepened it and wrapped her around his neck.

"Ma.." Shannon said but stopped himself quickly as he laughed a little bit catching the two of them in the act. "Excuse me for just a second you two. We are ALL leaving." he added.

He took off running towards the house as Matt and Crimson broke apart from the kiss. Crimson bit her bottom lip and backed up away from him. Matt went to say something but stopped when Crimson shook her head and walked away from him leaving him standing there confused about what happen between the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy.....I hope you guys like**

* * *

Crimson sat down on the bed and ran her hand over her face and her hair. She grabbed her clothes and quickly walked into the bathroom that was being used by her. She changed and walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel. Crimson looked at the bottom of the stairs to see Matt standing there watching her. She quickly went back to her room hoping he wouldn't bother her.

"What is wrong with you?" Crimson asked herself as she looked in the mirror. "You felt s a small spark with Shannon when you kissed him. Now when Matt kissed you felt something then too. I don't really knows the people but ahh!" she added putting her face in the pillow.

"The first sign of being insane is talking to yourself." Ebony said walking into the room without knocking.

"No the first step is talking to self and then answering." Crimson said pulling her face out of the pillow.

Ebony laughed and closed the door as she grabbed her clothes from beside Crimson.

"So you feel a spark for Mattie and our Punk huh?" Ebony asked looking at Crimson who remained silent. "I can understand Matt because I'm dating Jeff so the Hardy boys are great. But Shannon? He is well odd." she added.

"Ebony, haven't you noticed that I'm a bit odd?" Crimson asked looking at her with a raised brow. "I feel so I don know because almost three weeks ago I was suppose to be married and now I've kissed two guys who I feel a spark." she added.

Crimson sighed as she looked around the bedroom. Ebony looked at her new friend and sat down beside her.

"Crimson, I can sit here and pretend not to understand or pretend to understand and fake the feelings." Ebony said with a laugh. "But at one point when I first met Jeff I was dating another guy who I had been dating for almost 3 years. After a few meetings and hanging out Jeff and the gang I felt myself falling for Jeff. I had to pick rather to stay with the man who I've been dating or take a chance and see how things would work out with me and Jeff. Now look at us, we've been dating for almost 5 years." she added.

Ebony went to say something else but stopped when a knock on the door caused both of them to laugh. Crimson got up from the bed and opened the door to see that both of the Hardy brothers were standing there looking at them.

"I was coming to get Ebony as for Matt I don't know." Jeff said with a small laugh.

"I'm coming just let me get dressed." Ebony said walking out of the room.

Jeff went to say something else but quickly stopped as he was jerked backwards by his girlfriend dragging at his shirt. Matt looked at them and then back at Crimson who was standing there.

"Can I help you?" Crimson asked looking up at him.

"What happen outside what does it mean?" Matt asked looking at her.

Crimson shrugged her shoulders because words and sentence didn't want to form in her head. Matt nodded at her and ran his hand through his hair. Before she could stop herself Crimson grabbed a hold of Matt and kissed his lips once more. Matt deepened the kiss as he walked into the door slamming the door behind him.

"We have got to stop." Crimson said breaking the kiss not really wanting to. "We are employee and boss that is how things should stay." she added wiping her mouth.

"You kissed me but then you tell me we have to stop?" Matt said shaking his head. "You are one of the most confusing people I've met and I've met a lot of fucked up people." he added.

He walked out of the room leaving Crimson standing there in the middle of the room. She looked around the bedroom and quickly sat down on the chest that was at the end of the bed.

"Why did you fuck things up?" Crimson asked to her self with a groan.

Ebony walked into the bedroom once more and looked at her friend with a sad face.

"Things happen for a reason." Ebony said all Crimson did was nod. "Maybe things will work out in the long run. But right now just be patient like I told Matt. The right one will come when the time is right." She added.

Crimson looked at her and gave another nod.

"If you need me you've got my number." Ebony said looking at her. "Me and Jeff are going to head home." she added.

"Thanks.' Crimson replied as Ebony gave her a small hug.

Ebony gave a smile and walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her. Crimson looked at the door and looked around once more. She grabbed her small book bag from the corner and pulled out her journal and grabbed a pen that Matt had left in the room sometime before. She walked over to the small desk that was in the room and sat down slowly in the chair.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been almost three months since I last wrote anything. Everything seems to be screwed up beyond believe. I was suppose to be married now but Aaron left me at the alter and ran off with Justice. Griffin is staying with his dad until the time being where I'm on my feet once more. Joey is fine with it. It gives them to have father and son bonding moments. I don't mind it at all either but I miss him so much. He is a momma's boy. But I have a feeling when he gets back that he will be a daddies boy. On the business side of my life the shop is finally open. It's doing great. I also am now a dog sitter for someone._

_Everything seems just so crazy honestly. I've got feelings for two people when I shouldn't. It's been almost three weeks since my almost wedding. I'm suppose to be hung up on that aren't I? I mean the feelings are so crazy and I don't know what to do or place them. My boss is suppose to be my boss I'm not suppose to have feelings for him at all suppose to be professional right? Well I've got feelings for one of his friends to. He is a bit of a odd ball I'll admit. But I am a odd ball myself. Everybody says I am. But what am I suppose to do?_

_I wish I knew. Please help me figure this out._

_Crimson._

She quickly closed the journal and put it on the bed and sighed. She knew she had to face Matt after what happen between them not even thirty minutes earlier. Crimson grabbed a hair bow from the night stand and put her hair up in a mess pony tail. She grabbed the door handle and gave it a slow turn and stepped out into the hallway.

"You can do this." Crimson said with sigh.

Crimson walked down the stairs slowly and looked around the bottom to see if she could see Matt. She walked around the bottom and looked around to not see him. She saw steam coming from around the kitchen. She knew where he was without a doubt now.

"What a way to make amends with your boss by pleasing him with something he wants." Crimson said walking into kitchen.

She grabbed two bottles of beer and opened them and put the lids on the counter top.

"Can I come out?' Crimson asked looking at him around the door frame. "I brought a peace offering." she added holding out the beers.

Matt just nodded at her from the hot tub. She walked out handed the bottle to him. He quickly took a swallow and groaned causing her to laugh. Crimson took a sip of hers and looked at Matt. She rolled up her pants legs and sat on the edge of the hot tub putting her feet in while Matt was soaking.

"Do you have feelings for Shannon?" Matt asked breaking the silence.

"Want a honest answer?" Crimson asked looking at him.

All Matt gave in reply was a nod. Crimson took a deep breath took swallow of her beer.

"I don't know what feelings I have." Crimson said with a shrug. "I felt something with you and with Shannon I did as well but right now I have no clue what to say or do." She added.

He only nodded at her as she closed her eyes. Crimson looked up at the sky and smiled just a bit.

"A shooting star Matt make a wish." Crimson said kicking his foot just a bit.

Matt followed the star in the sky and closed his eyes while smirking. Crimson watched him and put the bottle down on the side of the hot tub and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Matt asked looking at her.

"What did you wish for?' asked Crimson as she looked at with him a wondering face.

"If I told you then it won't come true." Matt replied giving her one of his famous smiles.

She nodded at him and run her hands up and down her pants legs. Before he could react Crimson slid down into the hot tub fully clothed. Matt raised an eye brow at her and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Instead of waiting for the wish to come true I'm making it happen myself." Crimson said as she made her way over to him.

Crimson looked at him as he watched her closely. She sat down on his lap slowly and looked into his eyes and gave a little smile.

"I swear if you start and you tell me we got to stop I'm going to fire you." Matt said looking at her.

"If you don't stop talking we are going to be fighting." Crimson said with a small laugh.

She captured his lips with her own. Slowly Crimson wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his damp hair. Matt pulled her closer to his body as he slid his arms around her small frame. Matt broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.

"Wow." Crimson said just above a whisper.

"Wow is the right word." Matt replied looking at her.

Crimson smiled brightly at him and pulled him down once more for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys read and review. Read and enjoy...this isn't the best chapter to me but it's ok though because the next one wil be great. So Enjoy guys**

* * *

Crimson groaned as she looked at her clock on her nightstand. She got up from the bed and grabbed her cover and wrapped it around as she walked down the stairs. She walked over to the door and groaned as she saw Kimo standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh hell no." Crimson said with a growl. "GO HOME!" she added.

Before he could reply Crimson closed the door in his face. Kimo laughed and knocked on the door again. Crimson was almost to the top of the stairs she jogged back to the door and snatched it open. Kimo was holding a bag up along with a holder that had three cups of coffee.

"Kimo, it 6:30 in the damn morning!" Crimson said with a glare. "Come back when I'm able to function or when Matt answers the door." she added closing the door.

Crimson leaned against the door grabbing her cover from the floor and wrapped it around her body once more. Right as her feet touched the first step on the stairs another knock. Crimson quickly marched over to the door.

"Kimo GO THE FUCK HOME!" shouted Crimson as she opened the door to see Ebony and Jeff standing there. "Crap. But still the same goes for you..GO HOME." she added.

Jeff looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Damn your not a morning person are you?" Jeff asked looking at Crimson who was half asleep and very annoyed that people where showing up this early.

"Jeffery, it's little after 6:30 in the damn morning what in the fuck do you think?" Crimson asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I think we are rubbing off on you." Jeff said with a smile. "Your cussing at us." he added.

Crimson rolled her eyes as Ebony stood there half asleep as well. Ebony smiled a little and yawned. Before either of them could say or do another thing, she slammed the door in their face once more. Crimson walked away from the door and stopped in her tracks when the door open. Jeff and Ebony stood there with smiles on their faces.

"We've got keys." Jeff said with a laugh.

Right as he finished his comment the couple walked in and quickly Kimo ran up behind Ebony and got into the house as well. Crimson groaned and walked up the stairs once more. The other three followed her up the stairs and stopped in their tracks when they noticed her go into Matt's room.

"Want to explain this?" Jeff asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Nope." Ebony said looking at him. "But I'm not going to knock on the door." She added.

"Here." Kimo said with a laugh.

He handed the food and coffee to Jeff and walked over to the bedroom door. He knocked on the door hard only to get yelled at by Crimson. Kimo opened the door to see Crimson curled up against Matt's side trying to go back to sleep.

"It's to fucking early." Crimson said with a groan. "GO HOME!" she added.

"I got food get up." Kimo said grabbing the covers.

Crimson groaned and laughed as he grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the covers. She fell to the floor and he was on top of her tickling her.

"Get off my woman Kimo." Matt said in a sleepy voice and walking past them.

Kimo looked down at her in playful horror.

"You stole my Mattie!" Kimo shouted in a playful shock.

"I look better." Crimson said with a laugh.

He couldn't keep a straight face and busted out laughing. Crimson stood up with the help of Kimo who pulled her out of the room into the hallway where Ebony and Jeff where now having a make out session in the middle of the hallway.

"Now that I've got the three of you near each other." Crimson said with serious look. "Go home." she added.

"Nope." Kimo said shoving a cup of hot coffee in her hands. "We are staying." he added.

Crimson handed the cup of coffee to Ebony and shook her head.

"It's to damn early I'm going back to bed." Crimson said looking at them as she handed the coffee to Ebony. "And I'm taking my nice comfy pillow with me.' She added grabbing Matt.

She pulled him back into the room closing the door and locking it behind her. Matt laughed a little bit as she pushed him against the door. Crimson yawned once again and walked backwards to the bed and got on the bed and curled up under the covers.

"Come on we can go back to sleep." Crimson said snuggling closer to Matt's pillow.

Matt laughed at her actions and walked over to the bed and kissed her lips gently.

"I've got some things I need to get done." Matt said with a smile. "I forgot I told Kimo to come over this early. Go back to sleep." He added.

"Alright but I'm not moving from your bed." Crimson said looking up at him with a sleepy face.

"I didn't say you had to move Crimson." replied Matt stealing another kiss.

Crimson smiled and pulled the covers tight against her frame. Matt walked out of the room to see the three people still standing in the hallway with shit eaten grins on their faces.

"My room is off limits until she gets back up." Matt said grabbing the sack full of food. "Come on let's go." He added.

Ebony yawned and waved at the guys as they walked past her. Jeff grabbed her hand and stole another kiss from her lips.

"Matt I'm not bothering but my ass is getting in your bed." Ebony said walking over to his bedroom.

"Fine but if she is bitchy I'm telling her to take it out on you." Matt said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"GO HOME!" shouted Crimson as she sat up in the bed.

"Sorry but my boyfriend is downstairs with his brother leaving me here." Ebony said laughing.

Crimson laughed as Ebony walked over and took her shoes off . She climbed into the bed next to Crimson who was back to snuggling to a pillow.

"Ok want to explain to me what's going on?" Ebony asked with a raised eye brow.

"Ask me again in like 7 hours." Crimson said with a mumble.

Ebony shook her head at Crimson. This girl wasn't a morning person at all. Crimson opened her eyes and looked at Ebony with a smile as she rolled over having her back to Crimson.

"Last night we were in the hot tub and I saw a shooting star and I pointed it out to Matt." Crimson said with a smile. "We both made a wish. He didn't tell me his but I said instead of waiting for mine to come true I'll make it happen myself. So I slid into the hot tub fully clothed and I made out with him." she added.

"You little sneak." Ebony replied with a little laugh. "Now one more thing and your ass can go back to sleep." she added.

Crimson looked at her with a wondering face.

"How was it?" Ebony asked with a laugh.

"Honey he can kiss wow." Crimson said with a laugh.

Ebony laughed and watched Crimson slowly drifted back off to sleep. She turned on her side once more and curled up just a bit and soon she was asleep her self.

**~*Downstairs*~**

"So want to explain to me why I'm competing with a female?" Kimo asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Because she is a female, she can cook, she is hot, and things she can do with that mouth." Matt said with a wink.

Jeff shook his head and took a swallow of coffee.

"Enough women talk and enough of Kimo wanting to screw Matt we got some fucking hardy show shit to plan." Jeff said putting the cup on the table.

Matt shook his head at his brother and grinned evilly as a plan started to form in his head. Kimo and Jeff looked at each other then at Matt it was never a good sign when he grinned like a evil psycho man.

"How about we involve the girls?" Matt asked looking at them. "I mean they are after all asleep upstairs in my bed together." he added.

"No we are not making it like you had a threesome with my girlfriend and Crimson by the way what the hell are you guys?" Jeff said looking at his older brother.

"We are together in the sense but come on Jeff it would be great!" Matt said laughing.

Jeff shook his head and rolled his eye at his brother. There was no stopping him when he came up with a perverted idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own Crimson, Ebony, and Taylor thats it. I hope you guys like it...i am hoping that I don't offend anybody with who and how a certain person will be written in the chapter and in further on in the story. I respect her a wrestler but as a person? No so I'm sorry if you guys take offense to this. Sorry a head of time. Read and Review..Enjoy**

* * *

"Shut up." Matt said elbowing his brother in the ribs playfully. "You make any more noise they will wake up." he added.

Jeff laughed a little bit and followed his brother into the room behind Kimo who was recording. Ebony and Crimson's heads were touching and somewhat facing each other.

"Go the hell home." Crimson said with a mumble as she opened her eyes to see the camera. "Oh hell no. I'm not going to be on that damn fucking show." she added getting out of the bed.

"Damn you Matt, why did you have to be so fucked up." Kimo said trying to pin all of the action of this on him. "You are so damn mean I don't know if I want to be known as your friend." he added.

Jeff laughed as Ebony opened her eyes and looked at the guys with a confused look on her face. Crimson walked back into the room and looked at Matt with tired eyes.

"Your boy wonder is downstairs asleep on the couch." Crimson said with a yawn. "Can I tell him to go home?" she added.

"No." Matt said laughing a bit. "But you will be apart of the show rather you like it or not." he added.

"Trust me, they will bug the fucking shit out of you until you become a part of it." Ebony said fixing her hair. "Atleast they let us sleep for 4 hours." she added.

Crimson yawn in response and walked over to Matt and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes once more. She laughed as she looked down to see Lucas sitting in front of her.

"I love your doggie." Crimson said picking up the small terrier from the floor. "I mean your son sorry." she added laughing.

" Good I love him too." Matt said kissing the dog's head.

Crimson petted his head as he jumped down from her arms.

"Lucas Hardy don't you think about it." Crimson said eyeing the dog.

Before anybody could react Lucas quickly grabbed a set of underwear from the bag and took off out of the bedroom leaving everybody in a laughing fit

"Matt this has to be bad for you." Kimo said laughing. "Your dog is getting into her panties before you are." he added.

"Damn that dog!" shouted Matt snapping his fingers laughing.

"Awe don't worry Matt maybe if your lucky and a good guy you might." Crimson said with a smile.

Kimo laughed as Crimson took off running out of the room following the dog. Crimson sat down on the bottom on the stairs and laughed as she watched Shannon walking around the living room barely awake. Lucas jumped on the love seat and started to push her thongs into he side of the cushion.

"Go home!" shouted Crimson with a little grin. "Go home Shannon Moore." She added.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as he was eyeing her.

"What?" Crimson asked looking at him. "Like my outfit or something?" she added.

Crimson did a spin to show off her small boy shorts and halter top to match. She laughed as his mouth was slightly open as she turned to face him again.

"Prince of punk of the hardy home go home." Crimson said trying to keep a straight face.

"Be nice to him." Matt said walking down the stairs with the rest of the gang following behind him.

She did a fake pout and looked up at him. Matt laughed and kissed her lips making her stop. Ebony smiled a bit but then looked at Shannon who looked as if he lost his puppy or his best friend. She looked at Jeff who nodded he saw Shannon.

"Come on Ebony." Crimson said grabbing her friend's hand. "We are going to the kitchen to make something to eat." she added.

"Don't let her touch anything she'll burn it!" Jeff said with a laugh.

"Fuck you." Ebony said with a glare.

"I believe we did that before we came over here and before we came in." Jeff said with a little smile.

Crimson quickly let go of her friend's hand and walked over to the sink and washed her hands causing people to laugh.

"What? Your suppose to do that." Crimson said trying to keep from laughing.

Matt just nodded at her and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Crimson grabbed the door before he could close it and grabbed some eggs and bacon that she had brought the day before. She looked at Ebony who was smiling.

"Ohhh bacon!" Ebony said with a laugh.

Crimson shook her head at her as she started to crack some eggs into a bowl that Ebony had gotten out for her.

"I know you grown men have eaten already." Crimson said as she started to whip the eggs.

"But we are growing boys we need all the food we can get to help us grow." Kimo said rubbing his stomach.

"Will it help you grow a brain?" Ebony asked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't stick that tongue out if you don't plan on using it." Kimo said looking at her with a serious face.

Ebony quickly put her tongue back in her mouth and covered her mouth with her hands. Crimson went to say something but was cut off by the sound of knocking on the front door. Matt put his bottle on the island top and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Amy." Matt said from the other room.

Ebony almost dropped the bowl she had but quickly put it on the counter top. Crimson looked at Ebony with a confused look on her face.

"We are all in the kitchen." Matt said as he closed the door. "My new employee is making us something to eat" He added.

Crimson looked down at the bowl of eggs and just shook her head and walked over to stove and poured them into the hot pan. Ebony looked at Matt and Amy as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ebony." Amy said with a smile. "Hey Jeff!" she added.

Ebony waved at the woman who she would love to beat the shit out of her again. Amy hugged everybody but Ebony and Crimson.

"So Shannon, I heard that you got rid of Brandy." Amy said looking at him. "And you're the one dating Matt's new dog sitter. Or it's Kimo that dates the poor girl that Matt gave the job." She added.

Crimson turned around and put the freshly cooked eggs on the counter top with a hard thud.

"Sorry." Crimson said making a fake sympatric face.

Amy just watched her and shook her head turning her attention back to Shannon who was still unsure how to answer the question that his friend's former ex was asking him.

"He is dating her." Matt said as he pointed at Shannon.

Crimson put the bacon on the counter top with another thud. Ebony looked at Crimson who had a blank expression on her face.

"Hi I'm Crimson you know the poor girl who is working for Matthew." Crimson said walking around the island. "And yes I'm dating Shannon." she added.

She grabbed a hold of Shannon and kissed him on the lips hard. Shannon kissed back to play along but broke it when Ebony cleared her throat. Crimson smiled and looked at Amy who was taken back by the action.

"I thought that we'd have a little get together for Shane's birthday." Ebony said looking at Matt who was still looking at Crimson and Shannon. "Well Jeff thought about it but how about we do it." She added.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea." Amy said smiling. "I haven't seen him or Taylor in a while." She added.

"How about I go get dressed Ebony and the two of us will go to the store and buy the stuff." Ebony said looking at her with a smile.

All Ebony did was nod at her as she watched her friend run out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving everybody alone.

"Matt can I talk to you alone?" Ebony asked looking at him.

He couldn't reply as his brother's girlfriend grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him into the living room. Ebony looked at him with a death glare.

"What in the hell?" Ebony asked looking up at him. "You guys were cuddling up to each other in your bed Matt now your pawning her off to Shannon? What in the hell is this?" she added.

"I don't know!" Matt replied looking at her. "But I'll beat the shit out of Shannon." he added.

"Can't have a double standard Matt." replied Ebony looking at him with a glare. "You said she was dating him so deal with it. They are only playing the part." she added.

Ebony walked out of the living room leaving him alone in the living room. Crimson was sitting at the bottom of the stairs putting on her tennis shoes. Ebony looked into the kitchen to see everybody was eating now. Amy was sitting beside Shannon flirting with him along with Kimo. Jeff waved at Ebony who quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug. Crimson walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of tight low rider jeans and a lime green cami top that stopped at her stomach showing off her tattoos also her hair was up in a high pony tail showing off her tattoo on her neck. She walked over to Shannon and grinned.

"Do you want to tag along with us?" Crimson asked looking at Shannon. "After all I thought since we were together now I thought you'd like to go somewhere with me that all the bone heads are." she added.

"Sure." Shannon said putting a piece of bacon in his mouth and wiping his hands on a table cloth.

Crimson grabbed his hand and grabbed her pocketbook from the counter top. Ebony kissed Jeff on the lips once more and grabbed her pocket book from the stole beside Kimo.

"Bring me back a coke." Kimo said looking at his sister.

"Get your bald ass up and come with us." Crimson said sticking her tongue out at him. "Come more the better." she added.

Amy watched him leave the former of team extreme alone in the kitchen. Jeff was eyeing Matt with a pissed off look on his face.

"So how does Lucas like her?" Amy asked looking Matt.

"He likes her well enough to hide her panties." Jeff said taking a sip of his glass of water. "He didn't even do that with you did he?" he added

Amy looked at him with a glare then looked at Matt who was trying to call somebody but he shut it once more.

"Forgot it Matt she wont pick up." Jeff said looking his brother. "You pissed her off deal with it. And you pissed off my girlfriend thanks a lot." He added.

He walked out of the kitchen leaving the former lovers together. Jeff watched as Crimson reentered the house and looked at Jeff with a sad face.

"Hey don't worry about it. When she is around he is a total dumbass." Jeff said touching her arm. "If you want I'll beat his ass." he added.

"Don't worry about it." Crimson said with a nod. "Thanks for the offer and I'll keep it in mind but Jeff if he wants me to act like I am dating Shannon I can do that." she added.

Jeff watched as she walked out of the house one more.

"How come I've got a feeling that this isn't going to be good at all?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the couch beside Lucas who was wagging his tail at him. "Lucas when you hear yelling sometime later in the day go hide boy because it wont be pretty." he added.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Crimson, Ebony, and Taylor thats it. I hope you guys read and and enjoy..nite nite muse went to sleep lol **

* * *

"I don't have time for your excuse Matt." Crimson said looking at him. "I've got to finish getting ready and wait on Joey to call me. I'm going to go visit them. I'm not staying for your precious little party." She added.

"But Crimson come on." Matt said trying to reason with her. "I'm sorry about before." he added.

"Matt, I'm sorry doesn't count for anything to you." Crimson replied with a glare. "You told your little bitch of a ex that I was dating Shannon so I'm playing the part. Congrufuckinglations Matt I'm dating Shannon now." she added

She took the towel off of her hair and started to dry it even further. Crimson looked at Matt and slammed the bathroom door in his face and locked it.

"Crimson don't be like this." Matt said banging on the door.

Ebony stood at the middle part of the stairs to see Matt trying to get Crimson to speak to him. Since they had gotten back from the store Crimson was either hang on Shannon to play the part of the couple or talking on the cell phone getting things ready for her to spend time with her son and his father and friends.

"Look Matt I'm doing what you wanted me to do." Crimson said snatching the door open to show she was still in nothing but a towel. "You told Amy that I was dating Shannon. I'm dating Shannon you wanted it you get to see what the fuck you said you didn't have. Just hours before you did. So why don't you just go put the tail between your damn fucking legs and go away. Better yet go find Amy or whoever the hell you want for the night take them up to your room and fuck them and leave me the hell alone!" she added.

She walked out of the bathroom slamming the bedroom door in his face. Matt was looked at Ebony with wide eyes. She stood up there shaking her head.

"Matt go down and join the guys leave her alone with me ok?' Ebony said looking at him.

"Can you reason with her?" Matt asked as she got to the top of the stairs.

Ebony raised a eye brow at her boyfriend's older brother.

"Why should I?" Ebony asked looking at him with a pissed off look. "You're the one who told Amy that she was dating Shannon. When just maybe a like twenty minutes before you were doing what it was with her. So I don't think I will. Be a fucking jerk to her by doing that and you will have hell to pay with me. I'm not helping you out of this one." she added.

"Why are you on her side?" Matt asked walking down the stairs abit. "You barely know her." he added.

"Because Matt, your treating her like shit just because Amy is here." Ebony said walking to Crimson's room and walking closing the door behind her.

Crimson looked at Ebony as she slipped on a pair of tight blue jeans. She shook her butt making Ebony laugh just a bit.

"Can I pick out the top?" Ebony asked looking at her. "Since I won't be going I want to feel like I did something to help." she added.

"What do you mean your not going?" Crimson asked looking at her. "I'm going to meet new kids on the block and getting to see my son for the first time in a while and I want you to meet Griffin along with the boys who have been helpful to me." she added.

"Really?" Ebony asked causing Crimson to laugh. "Really? I'm going to meet Donnie Wahlberg? Oh my god! I need to get ready!" she added.

Crimson was now laughing so hard she was on the floor rolling around at her friend's reaction about being told she was going to meet them.

"You can pick out the top." Crimson said as she was trying to control her laughter.

Ebony glared at her and smiled as she leaned over and pulled out a black silk halter top that would strap around the neck.

"Since your around your son this will do perfectly." Ebony said tossing the top to her. "We don't want to send the wrong message to your son." she added.

"I know." Crimson replied as she slipped the top on. "Now to get you ready. Why don't you wear my white halter top dress?" she added.

Ebony took the dress from it's owner and touched the crystal band that went around the dress. Before Crimson could say anything else Ebony ran out of the room into the bathroom to change outfits. Crimson laughed as she put her hair up into a high pony tail leaving a few strands down around her face. She was starting to apply her make up when Ebony walked back into the room slowly.

"Damn girl." Crimson said as she stood up from the bed. "Trying to impress somebody?" she added.

"I'm allowed to look good for my childhood crush and the man who I said when I was twelve that he would be the father of my children." Ebony said laughing.

Crimson laughed as she started to apply her makeup. Ebony started to fix her hair and make up. With another thirty minutes of fussing and playing around the girls were finished getting ready. Crimson put her small heels on and watched as Ebony looked through the shoes that was in a box.

"Why don't you wear those white heels that I normally wear with that dress?" Crimson asked as she held up the white slip on heels.

Ebony smiled and thanked her as she slipped them on. Crimson nodded at her and could hear the sound of people starting to show up for the little party.

"We should at least mingle before getting the call." Ebony said opening the door.

Crimson followed in suit of Ebony as she walked out of the bedroom. Ebony grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly as they walked down the stairs to be greeted by Lucas who was barking at Crimson to pick him up.

"Sorry honey I can't do that." Crimson said bending down betting the small dog.

Ebony laughed as they waved at Taylor who was shocked to see both of them dressed like that. Taylor quickly followed the two of them into the kitchen.

"I thought that it was a bbq why the hell are you two you dressed like your going to a club or to concert?" Taylor asked looking at her.

"It is a party for Shane's birthday." Ebony said with a smile. "But Crimson and I are going to go pick up her son who happens to be with his dad who shall remain nameless." She added.

Crimson shook her head and laughed at the two of them.

"Oh by the way Taylor your favorite red head is here." Ebony said with a grin.

"If your talking about Amy I'll slap the damn taste out of the bitches mouth." Taylor replied while both Crimson and Ebony nodded their head at her. "Oh my wait until." she added only to stop when Amy walked into view of her.

Crimson went to say something but stopped when she saw Shannon standing there with his mouth open along with Shane and Jeff whom were doing the same thing.

"Hey baby." Ebony said as he walked over to her. "You like? Me and Crimson are going to go pick up her son and visit with a few friends." She added.

"Dressed like that?" Jeff asked looking at both women. "Do I have to worry?" he added.

"Nope baby the only man I've got eyes for is you." Ebony replied with a smile. "I wanted to look nice and Crimson gave me the dress." She added.

Crimson nodded at him and laughed as Shannon quickly got beside her and stole a kiss as he saw Matt walk by them. Taylor shook her head and smiled as Shane put his arm around her waist holding her from behind her.

"Want to explain to me why the hell you two are kiss instead of Matt and you?" Shane asked looking at Crimson who was smiling and waiting on the question.

"Well when Amy got here earlier today Matthew told her that I was dating Shannon." Crimson said crossing her arms. "So I'm playing the part." she added.

Shane shook his head at her and laughed a bit as he noticed Matt was fuming at the site of Crimson and Shannon acting like a couple. Crimson waved at Matt who glared at her. She went to say something when her cell phone went off and she quickly grabbed it. Within a few seconds she hung it up and grinned brightly.

"Alright guys we are going to go get my son." Crimson said grabbing Ebony's hand. "Don't worry Jeff I'll make sure she won't do anything." she added.

Ebony kissed Jeff's lips once more as she was pulled out of the kitchen.

"Oh yea happy birthday Shane." Crimson said waving at him.

Both women waved at a few people as they ran out of the house slamming the door behind them. Matt walked over to the small group that remained in the kitchen.

"Where did those two run off too?" Matt asked looking at Jeff.

"To get Griffin." Jeff replied with a smile. "Oh did I mention that she will be gone probably all right?' He added.

He walked off before Matt could say anything. The rest of the people quickly walked away from the kitchen before he could ask anything. He growled and shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter top and rejoined the party.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrightie guys here is the next chapter. I know it's off the story but I did this chapter to make a understandment of certain parts of the story. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Thereis hardy boy related stuff in this chapter. Just keep reading. BTW I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey Donnie." Crimson said hugging him with a grin on her face. "It's good to see you again." she added.

"Hey Crims." Donnie replied returning the hug. "I haven't seen you since the day that Griffin was born." He added.

Crimson nodded at him and turned to the side with her arm still around his waist and turned to look at Ebony who was kind of nervous.

"Donnie this is Ebony." Crimson said nodding towards the brunette. "Ebony this is Donnie." She added.

Donnie shook hands with the very shaky hand of Ebony. Crimson laughed at her and smiled brightly as she heard the sound of a little boy yelling mommy. She turned around ad saw her son running towards her on shaky legs. Crimson bent down and stopped the running boy and pulled up to her body tightly. She kissed his cheek over and over making him laugh.

"Mema!" Griffin said with a small laugh.

Ebony smiled as she watched her friend show affection towards her son. Crimson put her son on her hip and waved at Joey as he got closer to the mother and son. She hugged him and then kind of laughed as she saw Jordan running towards the small group.

"Jordan stop it I've got a child." Crimson said showing she was holding Griffin. "How are you?" she added hugging him.

"I've been good expect missing the boys." Jordan replied while Griffin played with his shirt.

"I've missed Griffin more then anything." Crimson replied kissing his head.

Griffin started jumping in his mom's arms making her laugh at him. Joey shook his head at his son and his mother.

"We need to get on the bus before the fans realize we are all out here." Jonathan said with a smile.

Donnie nodded at his commented and led the way to the bus. Crimson held tightly onto Griffin as she climbed the steps. She looked at Ebony who was right behind her and had a nervous smile on her face.

"Where is Danny?" Crimson asked as she sat down on small couch.

"Who is asking about me?" Danny asked getting out of bunk.

She waved at him with a smile on her face. Ebony sat down beside her and picked up Griffin who was reaching for her. Crimson stood up and hugged him tightly while Ebony was playing with Griffin.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked looking down at her as she stood by him.

"Well Joey called me told me that you guys were driving through and I could come back and visit with you guys and take Griffin for a few days." Crimson said with a smile. "I missed you guys a lot actually. The new group of guys I'm around? They are worse then Donnie." she added.

"HEY!" Donnie said looking at her with a grin. "I take offense to that." he added.

Crimson shook her head at him and looked at Griffin who was having a ball with Ebony who was playing around with him.

"So you are taking Griffin with you?" a female asked around Jon.

Crimson closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Barrett standing there looking at her with a glare.

"Yes I am Barrett I'm taking my son for a few days." Crimson said looking at her with a glare.

"Why should we let you?" Barrett replied crossing her arms over her chest. "You dumped him on us and you expect that you can come here and just take him?" she added.

Crimson looked at Joey who was trying to figure out what to say to the two women who couldn't get along if you paid them.

"Look Barrett, Griffin is my son." Crimson said with a nod. "I spoke to Joey about what was going on. He understood and didn't mind taking Griffin since he is son." she added.

Barrett nodded at her then quickly looked at Joey who was now sitting beside Ebony trying to keep Griffins attention away from the women.

"That boy was just a mistake and you expect us to pay for it." Barrett shouted towards Crimson who was now trying to keep from showing her anger.

"I've been nothing but nice to you why must you be a total bitch to me?" Crimson asked trying to keep her cool. "And my son is not a mistake. The only mistake that I made is that I didn't steal Joey away from you when I had the damn chance." she added with a hiss.

"You couldn't steal if you tried." Barrett said with a glare and a hiss.

Crimson just shook her head and looked at Joey with pleading eyes.

"You better take your wife off of this bus right now or the baby daddy bus is going to be turned into a smack down bus with bitch being knocked out." Crimson said with a hiss.

Danny slipped his arm around Crimson's waist to try and keep her away from Barrett.

"You wouldn't touch me." Barrett said with a cocky smirk. "I'm pregnant." she added.

Crimson's eyes widen and looked at Joey with a glare on her face.

"You got her pregnant?" Crimson said through her teeth.

"That sounds so former to me." Barrett said with a laugh. "I said the very same damn thing when he told me that he got some damn groupie slut pregnant." she added.

Crimson quickly tried to attack her but Danny tighten his grip causing her to jump and move around. Ebony got up and looked at Crimson.

"She isn't worth it." Ebony said looking at her. "She is just like Amy pushing your buttons." she added.

"I know she but right now I really just want to hit her." Crimson said with a glare.

"I know you want to hit her but with my arm around you Crimson you aren't going anywhere." Danny said while she stopped struggling.

Joey handed Griffin to Donnie and grabbed Barrett's hand leading her off the bus. Danny let her go and shook his head as he looked at her.

"You never seem to let go of the fact he is married can you?" Danny asked looking at his friend.

"I don't care if he is married Daniel." Crimson said turning around. "As long as he spends time with his son I'll be happy with that. But now that I've seen the true side of Barrett I'm trying to second guess letting him stay here." she added.

"Look Crimson, we all know that you love Griffin more then anything. Joey is his father you can't keep him from him." Jordan said trying to calm his friend down. "I am not saying that I agree with what she just did but don't let her get under your skin. Why do you think she does that?" he added.

Crimson knew she was in for a lecture from the guys. It never failed when she was around she would get one no matter how pointless or boring it was about. She looked at Ebony who was standing beside her.

"Look I'm thankful for the talks that you guys give me but lighten up alright?" Crimson said looking all of them. "I'm here to visit you guys and spend time with you guys. Also I'm taking my son with me for a few days." she added.

Danny nodded at her and sat down in the spot she was once sitting. Griffin quickly got out of Donnie's grip and ran over to his mom. Crimson picked him up with a smile on her face. She looked around the bus and laughed as Ebony screamed as Donnie pulled her into his lap. Crimson let out a little scream and laughed as she looked over her shoulder to see that she was sitting in Danny's lap.

"I need pictures." Crimson said wiggling her eye brows.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and did the camera part. Crimson smiled as she leaned down just a bit and took a picture with Griffin.

"I want one." Donnie shouted laughing.

Crimson laughed as Ebony happily posed for the picture with Donnie looking very comfortable with a female in his lap.

"So have you been keeping up with the tour?' Donnie asked looking at Crimson around Ebony's shoulder.

"I haven't really but she keeps in tune though." Crimson said nodding towards Ebony.

She went back to taking pictures and laughed as she started making funny faces with Jordan and Danny. Griffin grabbed a hold of the cell phone and looked at his mom. She told him to push the button and then took it from him.

"You two look very comfortable." Crimson said turning the camera around to show that Donnie had his arm around Ebony's waist and she was holding his hand. "Ebony need I remind you that you have a boyfriend of five years in Cameron?" she added.

"I know I have a boyfriend." Ebony replied with a smile. "I'm not raping him or anything. I'm just keeping my balance on his lap." she added.

"Uh huh." Crimson said saving the picture.

Ebony laughed and shook her head as Griffin crawled out of his mom's lap and over to where Jon was sitting and laughing at everything going on.

"Do you guys mind if I put these on the net?" Crimson asked looking at them. "I highly doubt anybody would comment on them but still. Can I?" she added.

Everybody nodded in agreement and smiled as Joey got back on the bus without Barrett this time.

"Sup." Griffin said with a giggle.

"Alright Donnie Jr number 2." Joey and Crimson said at the same time causing everybody to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys the muse is doing overload tonight it seems. Here is chapter 17. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. I only own Crimson and Ebony. I wish I owned Griffin but I don't. He belongs to his parents lol. He is so cute tho. Anyways! Read and REview..REad and Enjoy **

* * *

"Can you get his bag?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony.

"Yea not a problem." Ebony replied with a yawn.

Crimson grabbed her pocket book and grabbed a sleeping Griffin. He put his head on her shoulder and went back to sleep. Ebony smiled and touched his head as they walked towards the front door. It was five in the morning and the party was done and over with. Ebony unlocked the door and walked in with Crimson close behind her.

"Thanks for letting me come with you." Ebony said with a smile and closing the door.

"Anytime." Crimson replied with a smile.

Ebony went to say something but stopped and jumped when the light in the living room came on. Crimson jumped and held onto Griffin. Matt was sitting on the edge of the couch looking at them.

"About time you got home." Matt said looking at Crimson. "It's five in the morning." He added.

"Excuse me?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow. "Ebony could you please take Griffin into the other room." she added hanging her sleeping son to her friend.

Ebony quickly walked out of the room with a sleeping child on her shoulder. Crimson turned her attention back to Matt who was now standing. Crimson pulled her hair down from the pony tail putting the band on her rest.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Crimson asked looking at Matt with a glare. "You are not my damn father!" she added.

"You could come home at a damn decent hour." Matt said looking at her. "You were gone all damn night and not even a damn phone call." he added.

Crimson glared at him with a pissed off look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor before walking closer to him.

"Matt, your not my father." Crimson said with a hiss. "What I do is my business. I am thirty years old and I'll do whatever the hell I want when I want and there isn't a damn thing your ass can do about that." she added.

"This is my house and you will show me some respect." Matt said with a pissed off tone.

"You want respect Matt?" Crimson asked while Matt nodded at the question. "How about you fucking earn it instead of ordering to people to give to you. Why don't you take a lesson from your brother and actually show it then ask for it Matthew." she added.

Crimson glared at Matt with a pissed off look that could kill. Her son was in the next room and she wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not with their fight going on.

"I have almost 2 year old son Matt. I am a fully grown adult." Crimson stated once more. "He is the next room with your brother's girlfriend. I hate to break this to you Matt but I am the only adult I see here in this room. You are a coward when it comes to Amy. She still runs your life like she did before. I might have not known you then but I seen it everywhere. You told her I was dating Shannon I know you got pissed because I played the part. Your fault not mine. Deal with Matt." she added.

Before he could reply she walked out of the room and into the next one to see Griffin still passed out asleep. He was tired from everybody playing with him and his toys. Matt walked up behind Crimson and she turned around quickly and looked at him with a death glare.

"If you can't take the heat then fucking leave." Matt said with a hiss.

"You know what Matt?' Crimson asked shaking her head. "I think I will leave because I don't want to deal with a immature 34 year old. Ebony I'll pay you rent for your apartment." She added.

Ebony nodded at her not wanting to say a word and get in the middle of their fight. Crimson turned her attention to Matt and smiled.

"It's settled I'm gone and Matt that job you hired me for?" Crimson said with a little cocky smile. "Take it and shove it where Adam fucked your woman." She added.

Before Ebony could say anything Crimson grabbed Griffin from her arms and held onto him tightly. She grabbed the bags from the chair and looked at Matt with a glare.

"Your suppose to be nice one remember?" Crimson said walking past him. "Oh I'll send Rue and maybe my boyfriend Shannon over to get my stuff." she added.

She walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. Ebony raised an eye brow at Matt as he looked at her.

"Stop treating her like a damn daughter and stop lying to people maybe just maybe you might get the girl." Ebony said walking past him.

Matt watched his brother's girlfriend slip out the door closing it and yelling at Crimson. Ebony smiled as she handed her the key to apartment.

"Thanks a lot Ebony." Crimson said putting the key in the set next to her. "I remember where it is." she added.

Ebony nodded at her and pulled her own keys out of her pocket and walked over to her Honda Accord. She looked at Matt who was standing in the doorway of his home with a look like he had just lost his puppy or best friend.

"Maybe if you stop thinking everybody is like Amy or Ashley then maybe you might have a chance." Ebony said unlocking the doors. "Crimson is far from either of those two. I like her better then those two and I've only known her the shortest." she added.

She got into the car and turned it on and took off towards the home her and Jeff shared. Crimson looked in her rear view mirror to see her son passed out in the seat. She gave him a smile and turned her attention back to the road.

"Griffin, I promise that I'll be there to protect you from all of the bad." Crimson said turning to another road. "You are my little man and you'll always be. If you need me remember you can always call me." she added.

He moved around making her smile as she pulled into the apartment parking lot. Crimson took a deep breath and got out of the dark into the darkness of early morning. She looked around to see not a soul in site. She grabbed her things from the front seat and quickly grabbed Griffin from the car seat and pulled the key from the stuff she had in her hand. She walked the pathway to the apartment and walked in.

"This is our home for a while little man." Crimson said turning on the lights and closing the door behind her.

Crimson locked the door and hit the lock button on the key ring thing locking it making it beep. She looked around the good size apartment once more and walked into a bedroom and noticed that Ebony had a small kid bed in the second bedroom.

"Goodnite baby momma loves you." Crimson said kissing her son's head as she laid him down in the bed and covering him up the covers.

She walked to the doorway leaving it open and turned on the hallway light. She walked to the living room once more and sat down on the couch and took a deep breath along with a yawn.

"I need to find a change of pace." Crimson said with a small laughter as she laid back against one of the pillows on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay on the update. I've been busy and my muse has been a huge pain the fucking ass. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy...Nite Nite.**

* * *

"He is blaming me?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony who nodded at her. "He is the one who told Amy we were dating. And now he is mad that I am dating Shannon." she added.

"Matt is just being himself." Ebony replied with a nod. "You have to understand him." she added.

Crimson turned away from her friend and looked out the kitchen window.

"Ebony I tired to understand that man for weeks now and I am getting confused about myself." Crimson said turning around. "Just last week when Griffin was here I was at the shop with him and Shannon walked in with Matt behind him. Matt was trying to tell me everything wrong with the place and he called me a bitch in front of my son. Rue got after him though that was funny.' she added.

"I don't know what is wrong him these days." Ebony said with a glare. "He is sometimes happy and sometimes pissed off his ass." she added.

"Well he needs to get that stick out of his ass himself before I remove it myself and put it back in a place where it doesn't belong!" Crimson said putting her glass in the sink.

"Damn girl remind me not to make your ass mad." Ebony said laughing. "Anyways enough about the Hardy men. How did Griffin enjoy his stay?" she added.

Crimson turned around and smiled brightly.

"He loved it here." Crimson said with a smile. "I took him to the shop we went out to the park we even took a drive to Myrtle Beach and we went to Shannon's house and he enjoyed the pool and the dogs." she added.

Ebony smiled at her as she took a sip of her water. Crimson raised a eye brow at her the face her friend was making.

"What is that look for?" Crimson asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You actually like Shannon." replied Ebony with a grin. "Your falling quickly for the prince of punk aren't you?" She added.

Crimson just rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen with Ebony close behind her.

"I'm not falling for Shannon." Crimson said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your lying off your ass." Ebony said laughing as she sat down on the couch looking up at Crimson who was standing up still looking out the window of the apartment. "If you aren't falling for him then who the hell are you looking for outside?" she added.

Crimson smiled at her and laughed a bit as she quickly ran out of the apartment leaving Ebony with a confused look on her face. Ebony quickly got up from the couch and walked out to see Crimson hugging on a guy who was much taller then her and did not look like Shannon.

"Ebony come here." Crimson said turning around and waving her friend over. "I have somebody I'd like for you to meet." she added.

Ebony walked over to where they two of them were standing and gave the guy a smile.

"Ebony this is my big sister Kyle." Crimson said with a grin. "Kyle this is Ebony." she added.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said shaking her hand. "Since I drove all the way here from Orlando why don't you take me out to eat little sis?" she added.

Crimson laughed at her and nodded. She hugged her once more then quickly ran into the apartment.

"So you're the famous Ebony." Kyle said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who has taken care of my baby sister." she added.

"She doesn't need to be taken care of she just needs to get a man." Ebony replied as Crimson walked out of the house locking the door behind her.

She took her pocketbook from Crimson who was smiling.

"Alright guys we follow Ebony to town." Crimson said with a grin. "And Kyle you are riding with me." she added.

She nodded at her as she adjusted her tank top. Crimson smiled at her sister as she walked over to her car. Ebony looked around the yard and quickly got into her car pulling out of the small drive way and waited on Crimson and Kyle.

"How is my nephew doing?" Kyle asked looking at her sister.

"Griffin is doing great." Crimson replied rolling her friend. "He loved being here and had a blast." she added.

Kyle nodded and smiled.

"So any luck with the men up here?" Kyle asked as Crimson just rolled her eyes. "Crimson please don't do that. Your thirty years old and you need to settle down or something." she added.

"I know my age and Ky you need to stop." Crimson replied with a glare. "Just because you have found that person for you when you were 23 you expect me to do the same. Well I haven't and I know I'm a thirty year old with son who is almost two. You need to make things known that we are totally different." she added.

Kyle ran her hand through her hair and looked out the window as they pulled into a parking lot. Ebony looked at Crimson as she pulled up beside her in the parking spot. She quickly got out of the car slamming the door while Kyle looked at her sister.

"Would you at least think about what I'm talking about before you get pissed off?" Kyle asked looking at her sister.

"Kyle what is there to think about?" Crimson asked with a glare. "You are just like mom. You found Candice to spend the rest of your life. I went to the comment ceremony that you guys had. I didn't complain or say anything. I did it because of I loved you both. Now let me live my damn life how I please. I might be a thirty year old with a son but god damn it Kyle I love him and I love my life. If you are going to be like mom was the whole time we were growing up when we get back to the apartment I want you to take your shit and get the hell out of my life like mom did when she found I was three months pregnant with Griffin!" she added.

Ebony looked at the sisters and took a deep breath as Crimson looked at her. Crimson walked away from the car and into the small building not bothering to look back. Kyle looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"I don't mean to but in because this isn't my family but Kyle she is old enough to live her life." Ebony said walking past her.

"If she is old enough then she couldn't have gotten pregnant and become a single mom." Kyle said with a glare at the brunette. "She got drunk and slept with some fucking music guy and he was married. My sister was a slut and I'm sure she is now." she added.

Right as Kyle finished the comment Ebony slapped her before she could stop her self. She put her hand over her mouth and moved back away from Kyle who moved her jaw around.

"Kyle get your fucking shit out of my car." Crimson said walking out of the door. "You can find your own damn way back to the apartment and take your car and get the hell out of my life. Your suppose to be my sister but you call me a slut real love huh Kyle? When you get back home tell Mom I said hi and Griffin is doing great. And I'm happy as hell both of you are no longer in my life." she added.

Kyle quickly grabbed her things from the car and walked away from two women who were standing there.

"Crimson I'm sorry." Ebony said touching her arm.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Ebony." Crimson replied looking at her with a gentle smile. "You've taken up for me more then she ever did. I could careless anymore. Come on let's go get something to eat." she added.

Ebony watched as Crimson walked into the pizza place with a blank expression on her face. Ebony turned to see Kyle walking down the side walk talking to somebody on the phone. She turned around to see Crimson sitting at the table by the window looking as if she had lost something that was dear to her.

"How come I have a feeling that there is more to this then I know?" Ebony said to her self as she walked in.

Crimson looked up and changed her facial expression to mask her feelings hoping Ebony wouldn't catch anything going on.

"Ok Crimson would you like to explain a few things to me?" asked Ebony as she looked at Crimson who looked away from her. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Crimson." she added.

"I don't know what your talking about." Crimson replied looking at her. "What am I suppose to explain?" she added.

Ebony looked at her with a upset look on her face.

"Well for starters you can explain the real damn reason you ended up here in North Carolina and don't give me the fucking bullshit excuse that you wanted something different." Ebony said crossing her arms and leaning back against her chair.

Crimson looked at her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bullshit." Ebony said with hiss. "I want to know what brought your southern ass up here to another damn state." she added.

"Why the hell is it important why I came here?" Crimson asked looking at her with a confused look on her face. "I'm here now that's all that matters Ebony." She added.

Ebony quickly ordered and watched at Crimson done the same. She took a sip of her tea that the waitress had brought over and looked at her once more.

"Crimson, I will find out the easy way or the hard way. I'm dating Jeff Hardy I've got the patients for anybody or anything." Ebony replied as she looked out the window to see Kyle was now no where in site.

"Then you will have to find out the hard way." Crimson said getting up and putting money down on the table for her tea and walked out of the pizza parlor leaving Ebony alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I got this chapter up. The next one will be up soon either tonight or 2morow. I'm hoping for that anyways. Read and Review (plz let meknow if I'm doing a good job). Read and Enjoy...Enjoy**

* * *

"You know you can talk to me." Ebony said making Crimson jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." she added.

"It's ok." Crimson said running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." she added.

She went to say something else but stopped when Jeff, Matt, and a another brunette walked up. Crimson looked at Ebony who just looked at her.

"Hey." Jeff said bending down and hugging her. "So want to tell me why the hell you've been avoiding me?" He added.

"I haven't been avoiding you Rainbow Brit." Crimson said with a small smile. "I've been busy and the one I've avoiding is that asshole right there." she added pointing at Matt.

Jeff looked at Matt who was pretending to ignore the comment and talking to the other girl.

"Crimson meet Eve and Eve meet Crimson." Jeff said looking at her. "Be nice." he added looking at Crimson.

"Aren't I always?" Crimson said with a little laugh.

The women quickly shook hands. Crimson put her head on Ebony's shoulder and yawned just a bit.

"Hey guys I want to talk to Crimson alone." Ebony said looking up at the crowd of people around them. "I promise we won't be long." she added.

Crimson looked at Ebony knowing what she was going to ask and didn't make a sound as the crowd quickly moved away from them but not to far.

"Can you please just tell me?" Ebony asked looking at her. "Why did you act that way at the pizza place earlier?" she added.

"Because I know if the truth comes out about my past Ebony everybody will not treat me the same." Crimson replied as she rubbed her hands on her jeans. "I am just now getting over the fact of what happen and I don't want to bring it back up." she added.

Ebony took a deep breath and nod. Jeff looked at the two of them and excused him self from the group and walked over to them. Crimson looked at him as he sat down beside her.

"If you can't tell her then look at me and tell me." Jeff said touching her shoulder. "I'm a good guy I promise." he added.

"I came to North Carolina to get away from family trouble." Crimson said running her hand through her hair. "I am a thirty year old single mother to a little boy whose family disowns her because I wasn't married when he was born. But that isn't the reason I came to North Carolina. I told my mom when I was pregnant with Griffin she was upset but when I told her that Joey was married she flipped out and told me that I was no longer her daughter and she didn't want to know me anymore. So I got up and left and I haven't looked back." she added

Jeff and Ebony looked at each other with wide eyes trying to figure the right words to say. Crimson wiped tears away from her cheek and took a ragged deep breath.

"I was thankful that when I told Joey I was pregnant he was there for me. Hell he even went to the doctors appointments when I told him about them. When Griffin was born we were so happy that he looked like a spitting image of him." Crimson said with a nod. "Now that Kyle has found me she is going to be telling my family where I am so I might end up leaving." she added.

"Like hell you are." Ebony said before she could stop herself. "You have family here. You've got Jeff, Me, Taylor, Shane, Rue, Shannon, and hell maybe even Matt. Don't run please." she added.

Crimson smiled at her and hugged her gently while Jeff rubbed her arm. Matt looked at the three of them and watched then quickly heard Eve clear her throat.

"See something interesting?" Eve asked looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Looks like somebody is doing a pity thing." she added looking at them.

"Come on Eve." Matt said grabbing her hand.

Crimson looked up as they walked over. Her eyes looked at their hands and quickly looked away hoping no body caught her doing it. She stood up quickly and wiped tears away from her cheek.

"Stupid allergies." Crimson said trying to avoid questions from Matt.

"How about we go and bug Crimson's boyfriend?" Ebony said with a grin.

Crimson looked at her while Jeff looked at his brother and saw a twitch in his face. Jeff smiled and shook his head at his brother.

"I second that." Eve said with a smile. "By the way who your boyfriend?" she added sounding like a blonde.

Before she could answer she was turned around and she let out a small scream as she was pulled into a kiss. Ebony watched with amusement on her face. Crimson wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck and deepened the kiss. Matt cleared his throat catching everybody off guard.

"Come the fuck up for air." Matt said looking at them with a glare.

Crimson broke the kiss and started biting her bottom lip as she looked at the people around her. Ebony laughed as she noticed that her friend was blushing. Eve was smiling at the couple while Jeff was laughing at his brother's reaction.

"Now why would we want to bother them?" Jeff said nagging his brother's anger on. "After today I think that they need to be alone." He added.

Matt looked his brother then at the couple who were standing beside each other and holding hands.

"I was thinking about having a small party at my place." Crimson said looking at them. "I was going to be cooking some dinner and I thought that you guys would like to come I forgot to ask when you guys showed up." she added.

"I think we can make it." Ebony said with a smile. "Me and Jeff will bring the drinks." she added.

Shannon pulled Crimson in front of him and held onto her waist putting her rest against him.

"What about you Matt?" Shannon asked with a smile. "Are you and your fuck buddy coming?" he added.

Crimson elbowed Shannon causing him to cough and bend over just a bit. Matt looked at the two of them with a glare.

"With that comment I wonder why the fuck I'm your friend." Matt said looking at Shannon. "But no we won't be coming." he added.

"To bad." Ebony said with a smile. "Who knew that Matt Hardy would turn down a free chance to drink and eat for free." she added.

Crimson just shrugged and smiled as she moved away from Shannon who was laughing her at her. Ebony shook her head and laughed as Shannon quickly took off running after Crimson who was screaming in a playful manner.

"Shannon stop it." Crimson said as she was laughing as he was tickling her on the grass.

Jeff quickly grinned and picked up Ebony kind of playfully throwing her to ground and tickling her like crazy. Ebony was laughing so hard she was now crying while Crimson was laughing to the point to where she was trying to breath.

"Let me breath." Crimson said laughing harder.

Shannon laughed as he stopped and let her breath. He looked over at Ebony and Jeff who where now making out on the grass.

"Dude no sex on the grass they just cut it!" Shannon said with a groan.

Crimson laughed even harder and started to cough harder. Shannon turned his attention her and looked at her with a concerned look on his face. Ebony looked at Jeff then at Shannon and Crimson was holding her chest trying to control her breathing.

"Are you ok?" Ebony asked looking at her.

"Yea I'm good." Crimson said in between coughs. "I do this at times." she added.

Jeff helped Ebony up while Shannon helped his girlfriend up slowly. Crimson took a deep breath and smiled at the three of them.

"I'm ok I promise." Crimson said breathing slowly. "Now let's go get the stuff for the party." she added.

She grabbed a hold of Shannon's hand as she walked towards her car in the small parking lot of the park. Jeff watched and looked at Ebony who was smiling.

"You know Matt's pissed that they are now dating?" Jeff said looking down at his girlfriend.

"Trust me I know." Ebony replied laughing as they walked to their car. "He is the one who told his slutty ex that they were. He doesn't think about what he says until afterwards." she added.

Jeff nodded in agreement as he unlocked the car doors and opened the door for Ebony smiled at him.

"What a gentleman you are." Ebony said with a giggle. "Love you darling." she added getting into the car.

"What a bitch you are sometimes." Jeff said sticking her tongue out at her. "By the way I love you too." he added.

Ebony rolled her eyes at boyfriend as he got into the driver side.

"Let's go get the booze!" Jeff shouted like a college student.

"Oh god help me." Ebony said shaking her head. "Why did I suggest we get the drinks?" she added laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Read and Review...read and enjoy**

* * *

"Stop eating my garlic by the palm full Jeffery!" Crimson said looking at him. "I need that for future cooking." She added taking the garlic from him.

Jeff pouted as she put it up in the cabinet. Crimson kissed his cheek and handed him a beer and pushed him out of the kitchen. Ebony laughed as she walked by Jeff who was leaving.

"I take it your kicking him out because he was eating your garlic?" Ebony asked sitting down in one of the chairs in the small kitchen.

Crimson nodded as she walked out onto the small deck and put the chicken on the grill. Ebony walked over to the door and leaned against the frame. She looked around the small yard that she once lived in and smiled how Crimson brought it back to laugh with flowers and newly planted trees.

"I swear I'm going to have to carry the garlic with me." Crimson said shaking her head as she looked in the window to see Jeff trying to creep to the cabinet without being seen.

Ebony turned and looked at him.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy stay away from her seasonings." Ebony said crossing her arms. "Stop it." she added.

Jeff put his bottom lip out and walked out of the kitchen once more to rejoin Shannon who was on Crimson's laptop.

"Go get the guys." Crimson said with a smile.

Ebony nodded at her and walked into the living room and closed the laptop to get a fake shocked look from Shannon who was looking at her.

"Enough porn boys Crimson wants you guys outside." Ebony said taking the laptop from Shannon's lap and pointing to the deck.

Shannon and Jeff quickly walked out onto the deck with Ebony close behind them. Crimson turned around and handed the tongs to Jeff and sat down in Shannon's lap.

"Alright Chief Jeff you're the master of the grill." Crimson said with a smile. "Go to work." she added.

"Oh lord how come I've got a feeling I'm going to be eating fast food?" Shannon asked with a laugh.

Jeff shook his head and smiled.

"I happen to be a great cook on the grill." Jeff said with a proud grin. "I don't burn things." he added.

Ebony went to say something but was cut off by the sound of knocking on the front door. Crimson stood up and quickly jogged to the door and opened it and stopped herself from saying something.

"I thought you said you weren't coming Matt." Ebony said walking up behind Crimson. "Or did you actually realize free food and booze is what you need and want so you can sleep with Eve?" She added.

"What is it with you and Shannon talking trash about Eve?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow. "I mean if you want me Ebony all you had to do was take my offer when I gave it to you before you got with my brother." he added.

Crimson looked at Matt then at Ebony who looked as if she was ready to attack him within a moments notice.

"If I wanted a damn self centered prick no good piece of shit son of a bitch then I would have gotten with you." Ebony said with a hiss. "I believe I made the right choice about which brother to be with. I never wanted you Matt never have never will." she added.

Crimson got in between the two of them and looked at both.

"Enough." Crimson said with a hiss. "Enough of the bullshit. We are here for a get together. Either you guys get along or I'm going to call the party off right now." she added.

"I'll behave if that asshole will and keeps his thing away from me." Ebony said walking away leaving the other three people at the door.

Matt pushed Crimson out of the way with a small shove and pulled Eve in between him. Crimson closed the door and walked into the kitchen and got two bottles of beer and roughly handed them to Matt and Eve who were sitting outside on the deck. Shannon looked at Crimson with a raised eye brow and she mouthed later.

"I'm going to go finish cooking the stuff in the house." Crimson said walking into the house closing the door behind her.

She looked out the window to the deck to see them laughing and joking around. Crimson quickly put the rice into the boiling water on the stove.

"Are you ok?" Shannon asked walking up behind her.

"Yea I'm good." Crimson replied with a smile. "But I could use one of those kisses." She added.

Shannon smiled at her and pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. Crimson wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she leaned against the counter.

"Would you two mind not making out in full view of us?" Matt asked looking at them as he grabbed another bottle of beer.

"Would you mind your own damn business?" Crimson snapped back at him. "This is my house not yours. Your not my father. Don't like my affection towards Shannon leave and take that bitch with you." she added.

Eve walked up behind Matt and looked at her.

"I already was told you were a bitch but damn I didn't think you were that much of one." Eve said crossing her arms.

"And I didn't think you were a ring rat but damn look at you." Crimson said with a glare. "You already have flirted with Jeff and Shannon. Trust me I know how the flirting body language is. So nice to know you don't' stop to think they are with somebody." she added.

"Atleast I'm not a single 30 year old mother of a son who is a bastard." Eve said with a hiss.

Right as she finished her comment she fell on her ass with Crimson standing over her holding her fist. Eve was holding her jaw now.

"You ever and I mean EVER talk about my son like that again Eve you will regret every you say." Crimson said with a hiss.

"What in the hell did you do that for?' Eve shouted getting up with the help of Matt. "You are really just a bitch aren't you?" She added.

Crimson felt arms go around her waist and Shannon held onto her pulling her close to his body to keep her from actually attacking Eve and hurt her seriously.

"Keep your damn bitch under control." Matt said putting his arm around Eve.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Ebony asked looking at him. "You never called any female a bitch. Expect Amy. Crimson hasn't done anything wrong." she added.

Matt turned his attention to his brother's girlfriend. He knew better then do anything or say anything to her when Jeff was standing there.

"She did everything wrong." Matt said with a hiss. "She walked into our lives and look at us. We are at each other's throats and it's because of her." He added.

"Wrong Matt." Crimson said with a glare. "You did this! You were all up with me until that little bitch slut ex of yours showed up. You told her that I was dating Shannon when I hadn't been with you for a day. Now that I'm dating Shannon your so fucking pissed you can't control your temper or the damn bitch you brought here. So why don't you and that bitch you brought up into my house get the fuck out? Because I don't want either of you here. I don't want ever see you again Matt Hardy. You are just a jackass." she added.

"Gladly." Eve said grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him out of the house.

Crimson screamed loudly as the front door slammed. Ebony quickly locked the door and looked back at Crimson who was still being held by Shannon.

"I don't know what's gotten into Matt." Jeff said looking at them. "One minute he is talking about how much he likes Crimson and he wanted her from the start then the next when another woman walks by he acts like he forgets who the hell Crimson is." he added.

"It's because he thinks everybody is like Amy." Ebony said shaking her head. "I've had just about enough of Matt and his little play thing." She added.

Crimson leaned back against Shannon closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She quickly shook her hand as a pain shot through it.

"Come on let's get some ice.' Ebony said taking her friend by her uninjured hand.

"I hate fighting but no body talks about my son like that." Crimson said with a glare. "Jeff can you check on the chicken please?" she added.

"Sure honey." Jeff said kissing her injured hand.

Crimson laughed then hissed as Ebony placed the ice on her hand. Shannon laughed a little bit as he walked out onto the deck with Jeff.

"Now telling me I'm lying when I say that your falling for our Prince of Punk or our reject." Ebony said with a smile.

"I'm not falling for him Ebony." Crimson said with a laugh. "I'm slowly starting to trust him." she added.

Ebony just laughed at her and smiled as Jeff brought the chicken into the kitchen putting it on the counter beside her.

"Smells good baby." Ebony said with smile. "I'm going to finish up cooking. Crimson don't use that hand." she added.

"Ok Mom." Crimson said rolling her eyes with a smile.

Crimson walked into the living room and down on the couch and grabbed the laptop and opened it only to look with wide eyes.

"Who the hell has been looking at porn on my computer?" Crimson asked looking up at Jeff and Shannon who walked into the living room.

Both of the guys pointed at each other with a scared look on their face. Crimson busted out laughing and smiled.

"At least I know that you guys would tell on each other." Crimson said shaking her head. "But by the way guys there is no more." she added.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I promise things are about to get interesting. Enjoy**

* * *

"Are you sure this is fine to wear to the show?" Crimson asked looking down at her blue jeans and a black glittery halter top.

"Crimson for the hundredth time it's fine." Ebony said shaking her head. "Look at me. I'm wearing black baggy pants from hot topic and a black lace corset besides you have a man back home." she added.

Crimson rolled her eyes as she put hair up into a pony tail. Ebony shook her head and took a sip of her bottle water and smiled as Jeff walked into the hotel room holding a brown bag.

"Jeffery what's in the bag?" Ebony asked with a sweet tone.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Jeff said touching her face. "But your not finding out because it isn't for you." he added making her face drop into a pout.

Crimson shook her head and grabbed the bag from Jeff and kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom with it. Ebony raised a eye brow at her boyfriend and laughed as she heard the bathroom door lock.

"Trust me baby you already have some." Jeff said with a smile.

Ebony put her hair brush down on the table and turned around putting her hands on her hips.

"You went and brought her tampons?" Ebony asked looking at him trying to keep a straight face.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and shook his head as Ebony walked out of the bathroom now having blue pieces of hair coming from her ponytail.

"Oh going bold are you?" Ebony asked laughing. "Don't worry tomorrow we are going to take you to get it done for real." she added.

"Oh god." Crimson said laughing.

"Come on you two. Put on your shoes we got to be at the arena in about twenty minutes." Jeff said throwing their shoes at them.

Crimson grabbed her flip flops from the floor and quickly slipped them on while Ebony grabbed the boots that Jeff had threw at her.

"Alright let's move." Jeff said standing up.

"Alright daddy we are going." Ebony said standing up.

"I'll show you who your daddy is later tonight." Jeff said with a hiss and a grin.

Crimson cleared her throat at the couple and raised a hand.

"Remember I'm also staying in this hotel room." Crimson said with a raised eye brow. "If I hear so much as a peep out of the two you tonight that gives the hint that you guys are doing it I'm going to grab a video camera from somewhere and record put it on you tube." she added.

Ebony grinned while Jeff wiggled his eyes brow at his friend's girlfriend.

"Kinky." Jeff said with a laugh. "I'll keep in mind to make plenty of noise." he added.

Jeff quickly walked out of the room before Crimson could say anything to him. She made a gagging noise in front of Ebony who busted out laughing. They quickly walked out of the hotel room as Jeff screamed at them.

**~*Arena*~**

"I told you that we'd make it." Ebony said looking at Crimson who was holding onto the door handle of the rental car. "It wasn't that bad." She added.

"I am never EVER riding with the two of you again." Crimson said taking her hands slowly from the handle. "You go 90 in a damn 20." she added.

Ebony laughed while Jeff grabbed his bag from the trunk of the car.

"I don't drive that bad." Jeff said looking at her.

Crimson raised eye brow as she followed the couple into the area. She took a deep breath and breathed in the scenery around her. People rushing around and moving things around trying to put together the show she soon would be watching.

"Are you ready for your first live show?" Ebony asked looking at Crimson who jumped on Jeff's back.

"I guess but Jeff you need your roots done." Crimson said playing around his hair just a little bit.

Jeff laughed as Ebony glared at the man coming towards the small group. Crimson looked past Jeff's head to see a man walking towards them in a cocky manner.

"I see you that you stopped wasting your time on that pitiful girlfriend of yours. You got somebody knew."

"Excuse me but Phil Brooks I'm right here you idiot." Ebony said stepping out from behind Jeff and Crimson.

Crimson slid down Jeff's back and got beside Ebony while Jeff stood in front of them almost.

"Punk back off." Jeff said trying to keep the peace between them. "We have a storyline that stays on camera let it stay that way." he added.

"Well Jeffery since you aren't dating his hot little number want to introduce me to her?" Phil said with a grin.

Crimson put her hand on Jeff's arm and stepped forward with her hand off.

"Hello my name is you'll never have this." Crimson said with a grin. "I don't have time for little punks like you. I have my real punk back home. I'm sure you've heard of the great wrestler named Shannon Moore? So why don't you just run along with your action figures and go learn some actual skills that will get you noticed." she added.

"Feisty I like her." Phil said with a grin.

Ebony had wide eyed that somebody at the size of Crimson stood up to him. Jeff grinned and crossed his arms.

"Good we've taught you well." Jeff said with a smile.

Crimson turned her attention to Jeff and smiled.

"Jeff you guys have taught me very well it would have sounded liked this." Crimson said turning around looking at Phil once more. "Hello my name is more then your fucking wanna be punk ass can handle. Straight Edge stars you might fucking be but you aren't known for anything expect fucking a playboy centerfold who has no fucking clue and wouldn't know what the hell a clue was unless somebody told her to lay on her back and open her legs. Also your known for your gimmick where you fucking cheat to get shit you want. So why don't you go run along and go suck Mr. McMahon's dick so far down your throat that you actually can feel it where you know you want to feel it right now as I speak." she added with a grin.

Phil glared at her as he walked away from her. Crimson grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned around to meet with hugs from both Jeff and Ebony who was laughing.

"You've learned!" Ebony said jumping up and down just a bit. "I knew that we'd rub off on you." she added.

"I'm dating Shannon Moore for heavens sakes something was bound to rub off on me." Crimson said with a laugh as they started walking down the hallway once more.

Jeff laughed at the two women as they walked into the dressing room after making sure everybody was dressed. Crimson made a face at Ebony who laughed causing confusion with the guys and some women in the locker room.

"You would have enjoyed what just happen in the hallway." Jeff said looking at John (Morrison) who was trying to figure out what was going on. "She told Punk off not once but twice." He added.

"Why didn't you go run down here and get me you rainbow haired nut?" John asked looking at him. "I have wanted to see a female tell him off since he came here." he added.

Crimson looked at them and laughed as Ebony got behind John standing on a bench and made faces. He turned around and grabbed the petite woman and started to tickle her to the floor.

"Abs man stop it!" Ebony said in between the laughing. "I'll scream like your girlfriend Melina." she added trying to breath between laughing.

"Oh no you don't." John said looking at Crimson who went to stop it.

He quickly grabbed a hold of her and started to tickle her with one hand and holding her against him while he was still doing it to Ebony.

"I can't leave you alone for one second without you trying to get women by tickling." A dark haired beauty walked into the locker room making everything stop.

Ebony looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Mel!" shouted Ebony pushing John off of her.

She quickly stood up and ran over to the Latina woman who was smiling bright. Crimson pushed away from John and quickly stood next to Jeff who rested his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Mel this is Crimson Shannon's girlfriend." Ebony said pulling Crimson away from Jeff. "Crimson this is Melina she is the best female wrestler on Smackdown." she added.

"Hello." Melina said shaking Crimson's hand. "So you are the woman who told our little Punk off." she added.

"Word travels that fast?" asked Crimson with a raised eye brow.

Melina nodded and smiled brightly. She quickly hugged Crimson catching her off guard. Crimson laughed a bit and smiled as Melina let her go.

"Are you guys going out tonight?" Melina asked looking at both women standing in front of her.

"I am thinking about going home tonight after the show but I know they are." Crimson said looking at Ebony.

Ebony looked at her with a raised eye brow. Melina nodded at her comment and quickly made her way over to John and kissed his lips gently.

"What do you mean you are thinking about going home after the show?" Ebony asked looking at her. "You only went to two shows why do you want to leave?" she added.

"Because I miss home and mostly I miss Shannon." Crimson replied with a smile.

"You are falling for the prince of punk!" Ebony shouted teasing her with a grin.

Crimson just shook her head and felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She quickly excused herself into the hallway answering the phone call.

"It's Joey by the way." Crimson said leaning into the doorway.

"Ok then go talk." Ebony said rolling her eyes laughing.

**~*Hallway*~**

"I'm not at home I'm on the road with Ebony and Jeff." Crimson said putting the piece of hair around her face behind her ear. "That's great Joey. Griffin will have a baby brother to play with." she added.

Within a few minutes she hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She quickly turned up to see Phil standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Phil?" Crimson asked looking at him with a glare. "I don't have time for some wanna be fake shit." she added.

"Come on you don't want to be like this towards the straight edge superstar." Phil said stepping closer to her. "You are going to be wanting me as soon as I beat the hell out of your friend's boyfriend Jeff Hardy at Night of Champions." He added.

Crimson backed up away from him and glared at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"Enough with the straight edge shit." Crimson said with a growl. "You've lost your fans, everyone respect. You act like your perfect when your just as imperfect as everybody else. So frankly Mr. Wanna be straight edge punk leave me the hell alone. I don't want you. I don't need you. And Frankly I have my money on Jeff to beat your ass at Night of Champions. So in other words. GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she added.

She pushed him away from her body with all her strength and walked into the locker room slamming the door receiving looks from everyone.

"What? Can't a girl get upset sometimes?" Crimson asked crossing her arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey guys here is the next chapter. I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. By the way. There is sexual content in this chapter. You've been warned. SO Read and Review..read and enjoy.._**

* * *

"Why are we going back to the hotel again?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony as they pulled into the parking lot once more.

"Because I forgot something that Jeff needs for the show tonight." Ebony said with a smile. "And Jeff said something about there is a present waiting for you." She added.

Crimson looked at her and shook her head as they walked into the hotel. Within a few minutes Ebony put the key in the door and opened it and walked in. Crimson shook her head and followed in and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey baby." Shannon said with a smile.

"Shannon!" Crimson said running to him and hugging his tightly around the neck.

Ebony laughed at them and smiled.

"So this is one of the reasons why but I really did forgot something." Ebony said back up slowly. "I've got to run this to the arena and I'll be back." she added.

"Alright we will be good." Shannon said looking around his girlfriend's body.

Before he could reply or say anything else to Ebony, Crimson pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Shannon brought his hand to her cheek as he kissed her lips gently. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand as his lips parted and his tongue eased out and licked around her lips encouraging her to open up to him. Crimson parted her lips and gasped as his tongue slid smoothly in her mouth tasting and exploring her sweet taste. Shannon was blown away by the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers and Crimson groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Shannon pulled back and looked at her with a smile on his face

"Crimson. you are so beautiful." Shannon said with a smile and has he reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Raise your arms." He added

She complied and he pulled the shirt over her head. He gazed in rapt attention at her breast , they were perfect, not huge, but not small. He couldn't resist as he lowered his head and caught one rosy peak in his mouth.

"Shannon." Crimson moaned as he suckled her left breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

Shannon move to the right breast and took it in his warm mouth suckling on it till she was whimpering for him to keep going and want more. He finally lifted his head and captured her lips once more in a deep kiss plunging his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tasting and probing making her crazy. His lips moved down her jaw line and on down to her neck nipping and licking while his hands moved along her hips. Shannon pulled her hips toward him and she moaned as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Her body arched toward him and Shannon smiled his lips were still traveling down her body. His tongue snaked out as he made his way over her stomach.

"Shannon." Crimson whimpered with her eyes closed.

"Feel good Crimson?" Shannon asked smiling as his tongue teased her belly button.

"yes." Crimson managed to say with a whimper

He pushed her hips back down and his fingers slightly skimmed under the pants she had on. Crimson moaned as his fingers made contact with her body. But Shannon's tongue and fingers were weaving a spell over her. Shannon sat back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and slid them down slowly like he was opening a present, slowly revealing her beautiful hips and thighs and long slim legs.

He tossed the pants to the side and went through the same routine with her panties.

Shannon looked at the beauty of her body, trimmed and tone. She had a body made for loving and for loving a man.

"Your beauty leaves me speechless, baby."

Crimson couldn't help but smile.

He bent over to run his tongue over her belly again, causing her to moan and reach down and run her hand through his long hair. His head moved down and his tongue ran over the skin right below her stomach, he lowered his head further and ran his tongue over her smooth thighs. Crimson gasped wanting more needing more of his touch and the things he was doing to her body.

"Shannon please." Crimson said whimpering and begging for him.

"Mmm what do you need?" Shannon asked running his fingers lightly over the jewel that lay between her thighs finding her wet and ready.

"Please." Crimson whimpered as her hips moved toward his hand wanting more.

He got up and pulled off his pants as she gazed at him. Shannon crawled between her legs and hooked his arms around her thighs and buried his face between her legs his tongue working her, stroking her. He went at her like he did most things in life, with gusto, giving her everything he had. Crimson grabbed his hair and hung on, senseless noise coming out of her throat, she feared she had lost her ability to speak or even vocalize what he was doing to her. With every stroke of his tongue her brain became more clouded with mindless pleasure. He knew she was close, he moved his tongue up and flicked her nub and she found her voice and screamed his name.

"Shannon!" Crimson shouted arching her back.

The one word from her sweet lips spurred him on and his tongue worked her till her hips were grinding against his face. Crimson fell and fell hard, her mind splintering into a million pleasurable pieces. She screamed his name as her body spammed in climax. Shannon held her tight and continued to work her as she came. She released his hair and Shannon wasted no time moving up over her. He pulled her hips closer to him and positioned himself between her thighs running his fingers lightly up and down her thighs.

He looked down at her. Sweaty, flushed, and chest heaving, God she was hot he thought.

"Crimson, open your eyes, look at me," Shannon said with a husky voice.

She did and his eyes pinned hers.

"Watch me, I want to see those beautiful eyes while I'm sliding in that sweet pussy." Shannon said grinning.

Crimson flushed, but his words heated her body even more. Shannon slid his hardness in slowly savoring the feel of tightness gliding over him. He clenched his teeth God she was tight. He watched her face fill with wonder and pleasure as his inched his length into her. Crimson groaned and closed her eyes. Shannon stopped.

"Open those eyes." Shannon said trying to control his moments and moans.

She opened them and his eyes pinned hers watching the emotions fill her eyes.

"Thats it..show me how I make you feel." Shannon whispered low making Crimson moan.

She was full of him, she felt like he had filled up her whole body. When he was fully seated deep in her, he stopped and let her adjust to his large length. Crimson moan in protest of his sudden stop of movement. He bent down and captured her lips once more and letting his tongue entering her mouth swiftly. Shannon groaned when she met his tongue with hers and slid her tongue into his mouth. He started moving slowly, pulling almost all the out and sliding slowly back in. Crimson whimpered and pushed her hips to meet his slow thrusts. Shannon smiled and he pumped into her wet heat, her hips meeting his rhythm.

"That's it baby, work it. Feels so good." Shannon said with a moan and gently encouraged her movements.

His words heated her even more and her hips moved faster.

"What's do you want Crimson, harder, faster?" Shannon asked kissing her as he slid deep in her once again.

"Yesssss!" Crimson screamed needing release, needing to feel the mind splintering pleasure wash over her.

"Baby wants to cum." Shannon said licking at her lips and then lowering his head to catch one hard nipple in his mouth. Her hands came up and held his head to her breasts even as his hips moved harder and faster against her. Her hips rose off the bed to meet his hard thrusts.

"That's it baby, cum for me," Shannon said releasing her nipple and looking into her eyes.

She felt like his eyes could gaze right through her soul. He felt her muscles clamp down on him and spasm as she came.

"Shannon!" Crimson screamed for the second time that night.

Shannon thrust wildly as she climaxed, his own release upon him.

"God yess Crimson." Shannon groaned as he shot his release deep inside her.

Their bodies kept moving as if they couldn't get enough. Crmson wrapped her arms around him and held on as he thrust into her, not wanting to let him go.

"Yes..Baby doll, your so hot." Shannon whispered as his body slowed and he came to rest his head on her chest.

Crimson closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she ran her nails up and down his back making him groan.

"You keep that up baby and we will be going for another around." Shannon said nibbling her collar bone.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Crimson asked with a small laugh and moan.

Shannon went to say something but stopped as the door to the hotel room opened causing both of them to stop moving and appear to be stones.

"Holy shit." Ebony said stopping dead in her tracks. "I forgot something else and Jeff sent me back again and damn it." she added looking at them.

"Do you mind?" Shannon asked looking his friend's girlfriend. "GET OUT!" he added as Crimson laid there under him.

"Me get out? Shannon this is my hotel room." Ebony said with a grin. "Well now you can have it. I want your room." she added grabbing the keys.

Crimson let out a small moan as Shannon moved causing Ebony to bust out laughing and put her hand over her eyes.

"We will be by later to get our bags." Ebony said grabbing a bag from the floor and quickly let the room before anything else could be done or seen.

'So what about round two baby?" Crimson asked with a grin on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Crimson ran her hand through her hair as she was sitting down in the middle of Ebony and Shannon. She took a deep breath as she watched Ebony cheer along with the crowd to cheer Jeff on in the ring. Crimson screamed along with her only to get looks from Shannon who was smiling."What?" Crimson asked laughing. "Nothing go back to screaming." Shannon said laughing at her. She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the action in the ring. Crimson hit the security wall along with Ebony. "Come on baby!" shouted Ebony loudly. "Kick out!" she added. "Come on Jeff!" shouted Crimson while the fans where on their feet around the small group. Punk got the two count and quickly slid out of the ring grabbing his belt. Crimson quickly did a loud boo making him turn his attention to her. He rolled his eyes as he started to head to the back trying to get counted out to keep his title."Jeff get up!" shouted Ebony loudly along with the fans. "GET UP AND GO GET HIM!" she added. Crimson hit the wall and cheered loudly as he took off out of the ring and hit punk making him drop the belt and ran him back to the ring rolling in the ring together. Shannon watched closely at his girlfriend and his friend's girlfriend where cheering and acting like crazy people. "Don't get your use counted out baby!" shouted Ebony loud enough he heard her. Jeff was pushed away from the corner and punk by the referee. He quickly kicked Punk in his stomach and did another Twist of Fate and quickly ran to the top with all the crowd behind him. Jeff jumped off the top rope and hit Punk with the Swanton Bomb. He quickly covered the fallen wrestlers body and got the three count. "YESS!!" shouted Ebony at the top of her lungs. "YES!" Crimson shouted along with Ebony. Jeff posed with the title and pointed to Ebony and Crimson. He quickly got out of the ring and ran over to them. He grabbed a hold of Ebony's face and kissed her gently. He looked at Crimson and hugged her tightly while slapping hands with Shannon at the crowd cheered around him. He helped Ebony over the security wall as Shannon hopped over. Crimson shook her head only to let out a small scream as Shannon pulled her over the wall. "I want to go back over the wall." Crimson said leaning against the wall. She laughed a bit as Shannon walked over to the stairs then quickly let out a scream as she felt something connect with her back. Crimson rolled to her side and held her back as she heard Ebony screaming at somebody. She opened her eyes enough to see Punk standing over her with a fake shock look on his face. "Phil Brooks your ass belongs to me." Jeff said with a glare. Jeff quickly got out of the ring only to send Punk running up the ramp leaving the friends to tend to Crimson who had a pissed off look on her face. Shannon helped Crimson up who was gritting her teeth as pain shot up her back. She looked at Jeff who was pissed off. "I swear let me near that piece of shit I'll beat him until he is black and blue." Ebony said as they made their way backstage. ~*Backstage*~"He hit me with full force." Crimson said as the trainer checked out her back. "I'm not going to lie to you. I saw the kick and it was pretty hard. However nothing major just you are going to be in discomfort for a few days and you might get a nasty bruise." The trainer said with a nod. "Put some heat or ice on it rest up." he nodded at him and was helped off the table with the help of Ebony who was waiting with her. Jeff and Shannon had went to see Vince about what happen in front of thousands of people. She bit her bottom lip as nothing pain shot through her back. "Take something over the counter for the pain because since your not one of the regular wrestlers I can't give you anything." He added. "Will do." Crimson said with a nod. Ebony linked her arm with hers and walked out of the trainers office. They turned the corner and stopped in their tracks as Punk walked towards them. "Hello ladies." Punk said with a grin. "Ok your not Val Venis." Ebony said rolling her eyes.**

**Crimson looked at him with a pissed off look on her face. **

"**What in the living hell is your problem?" Crimson asked looking at him. "I am not apart of the fucking show. You took it upon your self and kick me in my back. So want to explain to me why the hell I was kicked by your sorry ass?" she added. **

**He walked closer to Crimson and Ebony who stood their ground. Punk touched Crimson's hair and tried to touch her face but Crimson pushed him away form her face. **

"**Take it as a token of my affection." Punk said with one of his smiles. "You'll be wanting it very soon." he added with a smile. **

**Crimson looked at Ebony with a grossed out face.**

"**Phil let me be the girl that welcomes you to the world of rejection." Crimson said touching his shoulder with a grin. "I don't want your affection and I sure as hell don't want it soon. I have my very own prince of punk why would I want some wanna be? Keep that in mind from now on." She added.**

"**Let me be the second person to say this." Ebony said walking up to Punk with a grin. "Welcome to the world of rejection. And Karma is a bitch but payback is a bitch." she added. **

**Right as she finished her comment Crimson quickly moved her out of the way and kicked him below the belt causing his eyes to widen and him to bend over. **

"**Hell have no fury like a southern woman scorned." Crimson said pushing him to the cold floor. **

"**I tried to warn you." Ebony said with a grin. **

**The women slapped hands as they walked around punk he was laying on the floor in a ball curled up. Crimson laughed as they rounded the corner of the hallway. **

"**Remember when we get to the hotel that me and Jeff get your and Shannon's room." Ebony said with a smile. **

"**Why? You guys had sex in the last hotel room and I stayed in it." Crimson said with a small laugh. **

'**Because that time Shannon wasn't here so now he is and I want a clean bedroom sex free." Ebony said with a small laugh. "We might have sex but still it will be in a clean room." she added.**

**Crimson laughed at her comment and smiled as she noticed Jeff had caught up with them. Jeff kissed Ebony's lips gently and smiled at Crimson. **

"**How is your back?" Jeff asked looking at her with a smile. **

"**It's ok now that I'm moving around." Crimson said looking at him. "Where is Shannon?" she added.**

"**He got a call and said that he'd miss us back at the hotel." Jeff replied with a nod. **

**Crimson nodded at him as Ebony looked at her with a concerned face. **

"**I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Jeff said kissing Ebony's lips gently. "I'm going to catch a ride with one of the guys back to the hotel." he added.**

"**Alright baby." Ebony replied smiling. "Come on Crimson let's go." she added. **

"**Congratulations Jeffie." Crimson said kissing he cheek. **

**She quickly caught up with Ebony who was walking down the hallway. Jeff stood in the hallway and watched them disappear around the corner. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys i'm soooooooo sorry for the delay on the update. I got sick and I had to go to the hospital about the situation. But i'm better now for the most part. I hope you guys like the chapter and read and review. Enjoy..I only own Ebony, Anita, and Crimson thats it. Read and Review**

**

* * *

**"I'm fine you guys need to be alone." Crimson said with a smile as she looked around the small back yard she had. "I've been with you guys the last couple of weeks. It's ok I'll be more then happy to stay at my apartment." she added.

She hung up her cell phone and put it on the table right beside the door inside. She sat down in the lawn chair she had on the desk and ran her hand through her loss brown hair.

"Crimson?"

Crimson jumped a bit and looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway of the sliding glass door.

"Matt if you are here to bitch at me you can leave and by the way how the hell did you get in my house?" Crimson asked looking at him with a blank expression.

"I have a key that Ebony gave me a while back and I'm not here to start a fight with you." Matt said as he walked out onto the deck and sat down in the other chair across from her. "I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry." He added.

She raised a eye brow at him and sat back against the chair.

"I'm sorry for the stuff that I've said to you. I am sorry if I acted in any damn foolish way that made you mad at me." Matt said looking at her with a serious face. "I know what I did was wrong when I told Amy that you were with Shannon. I don't know why I did it honestly but I am sorry for acting like a jealous ex boyfriend when it came out that you guys were dating." He added.

"We aren't dating." Crimson said looking at Matt with a smile on her face. "We never were." She added.

Matt was shocked and taken back by her answer.

"We were there when each other need somebody." Crimson said nodding her head. "He was there to scratch that itch that need so badly to be taken care of. We did a good job of pretending to date so people wouldn't ask questions Matt." she added.

"I was about to tell you about Shannon being out with some woman in public a little while ago." Matt said looking at his hands.

Crimson laughed as Matt was showing concern for her feelings.

"I know who he is with." Crimson replied with a smile. "He is with Rue she works at my tattoo shop. I set them up because I thought they would be a perfect match." she added.

He nodded at her as she stood up from the chair.

"Wow that is all I can stay actually." Matt said looking at her. "Why didn't you guys just sleep together?" He added.

'Because everybody who knows us would say a lot of things." Crimson said looking down at him with a serious tone and manner. "Besides it's our business what we did behind closed doors." she added.

Matt nodded in agreement with her answer and went to say something else as a knock cut him off. She excused her self and walked into the living room and answered the door.

"Hey Rue." Crimson said with a smile. "How did the date go?" she added.

"Oh it was great Crim." Rue replied hugging her boss. "The best guy I've met yet in a while and I thank you for sitting us up." she added.

Matt walked around the corner out of the kitchen causing Rue to stop talking and moving to look at him.

"Didn't know you had company." Rue said making a face. "But thanks again so much. We've got another date for tomorrow night." she added.

Before Crimson could say anything Rue walked out the door shutting it behind her leaving them alone once more. Crimson turned her attention to Matt and smiled.

"What did I tell you?" Crimson asked with a raised eye brow. "Perfect match." she added.

"For who?" Matt asked looking at her. "We both know that Shannon is a man who wants sex and wants it A LOT." he added.

Crimson nodded her head to agree with him and smiled.

"Then they are match made in sex heaven." Crimson said with a smile. "I know Rue really loves sex A LOT and we both know about Shannon so perfect." she added.

Matt shook his head and laughed as she groaned as another knock happened right as she walked away from the door. She quickly jogged to the door as Matt watched laughing a little big. She snatched the door open and went to say something but quickly stopped herself and shut her mouth tight. Matt leaned around just a bit to see a woman that could pass for Crimson but she had a few gray hairs in differently places.

"Hello Crimson December."

"Hello Anita." Crimson said in a mocking manner. "How can I help you mother?" she added.

"Can't a mother drop by and see her youngest daughter without having a reason?" Anita asked raising an eye brow at Crimson.

Crimson glared at her and stepped aside letting the older woman into her apartment. Right as Anita stepped forward she saw Matt standing there looking a bit out of place.

"Who is this over grown ape?" Anita asked with a hiss.

"Mom while you are in my house you will respect whoever the hell is in it." Crimson said with a glare. "Matt this is my mom Anita, mom this is Matt." she added.

Matt held out his hand for the older woman to shake and after she just looked at it he pulled it back and looked at Crimson who looked as if she was ready to choke her mom.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said with a nod. "I'll come by later and we can talk again about some things." he added.

Crimson nodded at him as she and her mother made their way into her kitchen. Anita sat down in her daughter's kitchen chair slowly and moved around. Crimson shook her head at her mother's actions.

"So tell me why are you here?" Crimson asked looking at her mom with a sigh.

"Kyle said that Griffin was here." Anita said with a little bitter. "How is that bastard grandchild of mine?" she added.

Right as she finished her comment Crimson's head snapped towards her mother. Crimson put her hands on her counter top and looked at her.

"My son isn't a bastard get that right." Crimson said with a hiss. "Griffin is doing GREAT without his judgmental grandmother in his life. He is with his father right now." she added.

"So is he still married?" Anita asked looking at her daughter with a glare on her face. "Are you planning on stealing him away from his wife?" she added.

Crimson went to say something but was cut off by the front door slamming.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Anita looked at her daughter with a questioning face as Crimson walked into the living room. Crimson looked at Ebony and Kimo who were standing there smiling at her.

"I thought I told you to stay home with Jeff." Crimson said looking at Ebony. "Hello Kimo." she added.

Ebony went to say something but stopped when Crimson's mother walked into the doorway to see who her daughter was talking to.

"Ebony, Kimo I'd like for you to see meet my mom Anita." Crimson said doing the whole pointing thing.

Ebony done what Matt did but quickly took it back as Anita looked as if she would catch something. Kimo eyed Crimson who rolled her eyes at her mother once more.

"Hello my soon to be mother in law." Kimo said pulling Anita into a hug.

"What?" Ebony, Crimson, and Anita said together in unison.

Kimo smiled brightly at Crimson as he pulled her close to him as he let her mother go. Crimson looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Now come on baby don't be shy about our relationship." Kimo said kissing Crimson's cheek making her kind of jump at his touch.

"Your engaged to this balded tattooed freak?" Anita said looking at Crimson with a upset look on her face. "You are putting this family to shame. First by having a kid with a MARRIED man and two getting married to this tattooed fake punk Mexican." she added.

Ebony stood in front of her brother and Crimson and looked at the woman with intense eyes.

"I was told to respect your elders but right now I think I'll break that rule." Ebony said with a hiss. "You might be her mother but that is my brother. So what if she has done things that are mistakes but I've met Griffin and I think I speak for Crimson too that I wouldn't take anything back. He is the sweetest boy. And the way Korean not MEXICAN." she added.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Anita asked looking at Crimson was standing next to Kimo who had his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"You brought this on your self." Crimson said with a matter of fact voice. "You put your self in this situation you can get your self out." she added.

Anita looked at Ebony with a glare.

"You are the type of people I tried to keep my daughters away from!" Anita said putting her hands on her hips. "Crimson you are coming home with me and that is finial." she added.

Crimson broke out into a fight of laughter while her mother looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anita, I am 30 years old you can't tell me what the hell to do anymore." Crimson said with a hiss. "You are so fucking bitter because you can't call the shots anymore when it comes to my life. I left because you tired to control me. You control Kyle's ever movement but you can't mind and that nags you so badly. So why don't you take a hike and don't come back because I don't want to be apart of a family that is so fucking judgmental about their own family." she added.

Anita looked at her daughter then at the other two people in the room and looked down at her hands.

"Fine, have it your way." Anita said with a glare. "Just don't fucking send anybody in our family a invite to the wedding that I'm sure will be a hillbilly shot gun piece of crap. Because I'll make sure to take it upon myself that they don't come." she added.

"We don't want your KIND there anyways." Kimo said with a simple smile. "We wouldn't want to intrude on that fancy life you've got on that high petal. As for your bastard grandson he has two fathers who will love him. He doesn't need family who are pieces of no trash. Now get the hell out of my fiancée house." he added.

Ebony clapped at her brother's comment then looked at Crimson who just stood there with a pissed off look on her face. Anita grabbed her coat and pocket book from the table and walked to the door. She got to the door as Crimson remained her ground by her friends.

"You disgust me." Anita said walking out of the house slamming the door.

Kimo quickly locked the door and looked at Ebony and Crimson who still remained silent. He walked over to her once more touching her shoulder making her jump.

"Are ok you ok?" Kimo asked looking at her.

"Oh yes my dear Fiancée I'm fine." Crimson said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Fiancee?" said a male voice.

All three of them turned around to see…………


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys I'm sorry for the delay of the update. read and review..I only own Ebony and Crimson thats it. I hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

"It's ok." Crimson said pulling Ebony's hair away from her face as Ebony puked her guts out in the toilet.

"I just wish it would stop." Ebony said the quickly put her face back into the toilet puking once more.

Crimson laughed at the comment and shook her head as she held onto her friends hair. Ebony looked up at her friend with a look of misery on face her.

"When does it stop?" Ebony asked as wiped her mouth and the sweat from her brow.

"Depends actually." replied Crimson looking at her friend. "With Griffin I had it one day and that was it." she added.

Ebony groaned and slowly stood up. Crimson let her friends hair go and followed her into the bedroom. She watched as Ebony sat down the end of the bed.

"Have you heard anything from Jeff?" Crimson asked looking at her. "I mean to tell him?" she added.

"I just got the news the day he left to go back on the road." Ebony replied shaking her head. "I've gotten a call from him but as I went to tell him he had to go and hung up the phone." she added.

Crimson went to say something but quickly stopped when the bedroom door opened. Ebony looked up at her boyfriend's brother who was standing in the door way.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked looking at Ebony by passing Crimson all together.

"I'm doing as good as I can be since I'm carrying the spawn of a hardy boy." Ebony said running her hand through her hair with a sigh.

Matt laughed at her comment making Ebony crack a smile.

"Could be worse you could be carrying Yuk's spawn." Matt replied with a evil grin.

Both women gagged at the thought but Ebony quickly ran into the bathroom and the sound of puking started once more.

"Great going Matt." Crimson said shaking her head.

"Me?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow. "She laughed then got sick it wasn't me." He added.

Crimson just rolled her eyes causing Matt to groan and run his hand over his face trying to keep his cool around her.

"Do you always have to act like a bitch?" Matt asked looking down at her.

"Do you always have to act like a self centered jackass?" Crimson asked crossing her arms looking at him with a glare.

She smiled at him as he backed away from her and looked at the bathroom door to see Ebony standing there looking at them.

"You know what?" Ebony asked as she looked at the two people in front of her. "I've had enough of the two of you bickering back and forth since that situation. Crimson isn't engaged to Kimo. She isn't dating anymore. But Matt you need to get over yourself. You act like she is your property when she isn't. SO why don't you both take a damn chill pill or I will more then fucking happy to take care of the situation myself." she added.

Crimson looked at Ebony and just nodded while Matt stood there shocked at his brother's girlfriend standing up to him like that. Over the years Ebony had been known to stand up but only when the case presented its self and she meant it.

"How about this." Ebony said stepping forward and quickly making a bee line for the door and smiled. "Settle it now and by the way the door locks on the outside." she added quickly shutting the door.

Matt quickly tried to open the door but it wouldn't and he looked at Crimson who was sitting on the end of the bed calmly.

"How can you be calm?" Matt asked looking at her with a serious face.

"Matt we are in a bedroom with three windows we aren't going to dye." Crimson said looking at him. "We are in her and Jeff's bedroom do you seriously think that a pregnant woman will leave us up in here this room with comfy ass bed?" she added.

"Still calm in a place where Jeff and Ebony have had sex and conceived a child." Matt said looking at her. "Your sitting on the bed." he added.

Crimson looked at Matt as if he had lost his mind. She stood up from the bed pushing herself up and looked at him with a glare.

"The bed is clean we changed the sheets then she got sick you idiot." Crimson said flicking his forehead. "You should have had a V8 this morning. By the way why in the hell are you acting like a drama queen for? Are you gay? If so I'm not judging you it's 2009 I'll understand." she added.

"I'm not fucking gay." Matt said with a hiss. "You have some fucking nerve. You need to shut the fuck up because you have no fucking clue what your talking about." she added.

Crimson shook her head and rolled her eyes and turned her back to him walking over to the window trying to lift it up. She screamed as she kicked the floor as it wouldn't open. Matt quickly pushed her out of the way which only made her madder.

"Move you big ape!" shouted Crimson with a glare. "I've had enough of being around you. I want to get away from you!" she added.

"I want the damn same fucking thing!" Matt shouted at her in her face. "You are nothing but a pain in my ass and you nothing but a little bitch knows only enough to lay on her back and open her legs to get money to open your shop! That's right I heard about your little way to get money Crimson. Ms. Thomas you are nothing but a no good bitch who lays on her back. I've had enough Amy!" he added.

Crimson looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"First of all Matt I've never laid on my back for money in my life. Two I'm not Amy." Crimson said looking at him. "I know the whole situation with you and her but I'm not her Matt. I slept with Shannon because we were dating. I wasn't dating you. But now I can see why Amy did sleep with Adam." she added.

"You don't know anything about that situation." Matt shouted at her. "You have no fucking clue what the hell went down." he added.

Matt looked down at her she seemed to be unfazed by his rant at all. Crimson ran her hand through her hair once more and looked at Matt with intense eyes.

"I may not know the whole story Matt but I know enough." Crimson replied with a hiss. "She fucked up and everybody around you is paying for it. I've heard you at night going why Amy in your bedroom crying. I know that you don't think anybody heard but I did Matt. Listen she is done with you and Adam both from what Ebony told me. So why don't you fucking get over your self and move the hell past her. There are plenty of people in this mother fucking world that is worth a shot but you are comparing us to Amy. Hell you want Amy back that you'll be more then happy to do that. So why don't you just think about that for a second." she added.

Before he could reply Crimson quickly made her way into the bathroom in the bedroom shutting it and locking it. Matt ran his hands over his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Crimson leaned against the door and slid down it. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged her legs as the tears quietly fell.

"You had to be stupid Crimson." Crimson said to her self quietly. "You always fuck things up no matter how much you try not to." she added.

She quickly wiped the tears away as banging on the bathroom door broke her from her own little world.

"Open up." Matt said with a calm voice.

"Go away Matt." Crimson said trying to sound upset and pissed but it was failing horribly.

Matt groaned he didn't want to play games with her. He started beating on the door once more causing Crimson to jump. With a quick movement she unlocked the door and stood back as it slowly opened.

"Are you crying?" Matt asked looking at her.

Crimson couldn't open her mouth knowing she would so she shook her head no hoping he would believe her. Matt looked at the brunette in front of him and shook his head as he walked out of the bathroom leaving her standing there.

"What the hell was that?" Crimson asked wiping tears away from her cheek as she walked out of the bathroom. "You busted in there like that and you walk away? I should have never came to this town. I don't fucking belong here." she added.

"At least we agree on something." Matt said with a hiss. "Everything was fucking perfect until your ass showed up on the damn door step. I was great…everybody was happy. You just had to fuck it up." He added.

Crimson looked at him with wide eyes.

"Everything was fine Matt?" Crimson asked while Matt nodded at her. "That's a fucking lie. Shannon was in a rut, Jeff and Ebony were fighting behind closed doors away from you and the rest of the crew. As for you my dear innocent angel you have so many problems that you don't have a fucking clue what is real or not. You live your life in the wrestling ring. Now that your out of it? You don't know what the fuck to do. You get pissed because you walked in on a conversation and you only heard half of and you get mad because Kimo told my mom that we were engaged just to piss her off. Matt see any points that I'm trying to make to you?" she added.

Matt looked at her as if her words were knives and they had stuck him. Crimson looked down at the tan caret and back up at him as he looked at her with intense eyes.

"Just shut the hell up before I do it for you." Matt said with a hiss.

"You might have to make me Matt because we both know you don't have the balls to do a damn thing to me." Crimson said with a little smile.

"Oh really I don't?" Matt asked looking at her.

Crimson nodded her head at him while Matt stood over her. Before Crimson could react Matt quickly grabbed her face with his hands and quickly capturing her lips with his own. Right as Crimson started to response to the kiss Matt pushed her away and looked at her.

"How is that for balls?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Fuck you." Crimson said quickly making her way into the bathroom once more slamming the door behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

**I only own Ebony and Crimson thats it. I hope you guys like it...read and review..read and enjoy..sorry about the late update but let me know what you guys think..update**

**

* * *

**

"Ebony open the door!" shouted Crimson as she hit the door once more. "I want to get out of here!" she added hitting the door.

Crimson turned around to see Matt was standing near the window looking out. She looked down at her watch to show that they had been in this room for a few hours.

"She just pulled out of the drive way." Matt said with no emotion or even looking at her. "That was about 3 hours ago." He added.

"Your now just telling me this?" Crimson asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Matt turned his attention to her and did not say a word to her. Crimson just shook her head and sat down at the small desk and looked around. She quickly grabbed the laptop from under the bed and flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked looking at her.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Crimson asked with a smartass tone. "I'm going to find somebody to get us the hell out." she added.

He shook his head at her and sat down on the window seal while Crimson looked at the computer hoping one of the friends where online and close by.

"None of the guys are home." Matt said shaking his head. "Neither are the girls." he added.

Crimson groaned as she got up from the desk and laid down on the bed beside Matt who was now laying down himself.

"Do you hate me?" Matt asked looking up at the ceiling.

"No Matt I don't hate you." Crimson replied shaking her head. "I am just tired of your fuck you attitude shit you've got going on and comparing everybody to Amy is another thing that everybody around you really hates. I almost beat your ass when you called me her name." she added looking at him.

Matt looked at her then quickly captured her lips with his own. Crimson kissed back gently then pulled back looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"We have a confusing relationship don't we?" Crimson asked with a small laugh.

"We have a love hate or in other words we have a bipolar relationship." replied Matt with a laugh.

Crimson laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes as stretched on the bed. She yawned causing Matt to yawn and groan.

"Don't yawn." Matt said laughing. "You got stay awake." he added.

Matt looked down only to noticed that Crimson had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. He laughed a little bit as her small frame quickly curled up closer to him as he moved around.

**~*Next Morning*~**

Ebony walked into the room slowly then stopped dead her tracks with a smile on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest with a huge grin on her face. She quickly made her way over to the desk and grabbed her camera from the bottom drawer and turned it on.

"Say cheese." Ebony said with a small laugh and whisper.

She quickly took a few pictures and turned it off and returned it to it's place so they wouldn't think anything. Ebony laughed as she tip toed back out of the room and knocked on the door as she walked in with a grin on her face.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Ebony said with a chipper voice. "Rise and shine pretty people." she added clapping her hands.

Matt groaned as Ebony opened the curtains on the windows letting the sun into the room.

"Up up up up." Ebony said shaking Crimson who curled up closer to Matt. "The guys are down stairs in my living room wanting to do something today now get the hell out of my bed. Why the hell didn't you open the damn door to get out?" she added.

"You said it locked from the outside." Crimson said with a little moan as she got up from the bed.

"It locks from the outside but it doesn't mean I locked it you idiots." Ebony replied with a small laugh. "instead of the turning right to open you turn left and your out but you two didn't think about that it seems." she added.

Matt groaned this time and quickly walked out of the bedroom leaving the two women alone. Crimson quickly put her hair into a messy bun and followed Ebony out of the bedroom. Crimson waved at the people in the living room and sat down on the arm of the chair as Ebony sat down herself.

"Can we go back to fantasy island?" Shannon asked with a cheeky grin. "I really want to go. I just don't want to go alone." He added.

"Take Rue." Crimson replied looking at him with a sleepy face.

"But I want all of us to go. Besides Rue is working today." Shannon replied with a little sound tone. "But there are is plenty of women to go." headed.

Crimson just nodded at him and yawned as she looked at Matt who was sitting on the love seat alone with Ebony's cat Sammy beside him asleep curled up in a ball.

"I'm up for it." Ebony said with a smile.

Matt went to say something but was cut off as Jeff ran into the house causing everybody to jump when he yelled for Ebony.

"Baby!" shouted Jeff quickly into the living in search for his girlfriend.

Ebony stood up like somebody had lit a fire under her butt causing Crimson to fall into the seat she was once in.

"What?" Ebony said looking at him. "Wait why are you home?" She added.

"I got your message you sounded like somebody had died and I tried to call five hundred times." Jeff said grabbing her face kissing her.

Ebony broke the kiss and shook her head.

"Nobody is dead which is a shocker after what happen with those two." Ebony said with a grin. "But baby I need to talk to you alone in private." she added.

Jeff nodded at her and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her out of the pull the living room.

"So what do you say want to go?" Kimo said looking at both of them.

"Do I have a choice?" Crimson asked while Shannon shook his head no. "See my point I don't have a choice so don't fuck ask me." she added.

Crimson pulled her legs up into the chair and put her head on the arm closed her eyes only to have them pop open when Jeff let out a scream from the other room. He quickly ran back into the living room with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a father!" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs causing Crimson to cover her ears.

Everyone in the room said congratulations to him as Ebony sat beside Crimson in the huge chair she was in. Both women were laughing and smiling at each other and holding onto to each other to keep from falling out of the chair.

"Hot damn let's go celebrate!" Kimo said slapping hands with Jeff. "Fantasy Island here we come." He added.

Both women quickly stood up and ran up the stairs leaving all the men alone down stairs. Ebony went to her dresser and pulled out black bikini with skulls on it tossing it to Crimson with a grin.

"You guys looked comfy." Ebony laughed as Crimson quickly started to change into the bikini.

Ebony quickly pulled out a black bikini that had rock and rolling on her top in yellow. After a quick change and putting a pair of loose basket ball shorts but no t-shirt. Matt knocked on the door went to say something but stopped as Ebony turned around.

"Everybody else is ready and I've got my stuff in the car because I was going to go today anyways so let's go." Matt said trying to usher them out of the room.

Crimson shook her head and laughed as she slipped on a pair of flip flops. Ebony grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her out of the room with Matt close behind them.

"A pregnant woman wearing a bikini?" Shannon asked looking at Ebony.

"I might be pregnant but damn it I want to show off my small frame I've got before I get to fat." replied Ebony with a small laugh. "Where did Jeff go?" she added.

"He got a call from Vince." Kimo replied shaking his head.

Ebony just looked at him and nodded as she put her hair into a pony tail and looked Crimson who was standing there playing with the band of the shorts.

"Let's go!" shouted Matt behind the guys.

Kimo grinned evilly and grabbed Crimson from behind and carrier her outside as she was screaming at him.

"Calm down Matt." Ebony said as she noticed his jaw twitch. "Remember they are just friends and so are you two until you get act together that is." she added.

"I'm not mad I don't know what your talking about." Matt said shrugging his shoulders walking out into the front yard.

"Sure you don't." Ebony said walking out onto the porch to see Jeff talking on his cell phone. "Are you coming with us?" she added.

Jeff put a finger up to silence her which caught Ebony off guard. She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head as she just walked off the steps.

"You know what Jeffery?" Ebony said turning around facing him as he looked up at her. "Go back to your precious wrestling I'll be just fine without you. I've done it before." she added.

Crimson looked at the people around the car to see their reaction towards what Ebony just said to man she had been with for five years.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for the very very very delay to update. I've been busy with trying to find a job and dealing with personal issues. Also the muse kind of went away for a little bit but I think I have it back up and working. So here you go..Read and Review...Read and Enjoy....**

**

* * *

**

"What is up with you and the damn craving for sundrop soda and Pringles?" Crimson asked handing Ebony the bag of junk food.

"I'm pregnant your suppose to get stuff with out questions." Ebony said with a grin on her face.

Crimson shook her head as she sat down on the couch beside Ebony who was drinking the soda.

"Correction your boyfriend aka your baby daddy is suppose to do this not your friend." Crimson said taking a drink of her sundrop.

"Do you see him any where near my fat ugly ass?" Ebony asked taking a bite of the chip that her friend had brought to her. "At least your boyfriend speaks to you and misses you. What ever he is to me hasn't spoken to me since that day we went to the water park. When he is here he refuse to come home and refuses to come home. At least you got screwed." she added.

Crimson groaned and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the couch. She closed her eyes and slipped off her shoes pulling her feet up onto the couch as Ebony watched her.

"Just because I'm dating Matthew does not mean I'm fucking him." Crimson said shaking her head.

"Uh huh and I'm not pregnant with the next hardy demon." Ebony said with a small laugh. "And besides the sounds please baby ahh please ahh right there please ahh faster harddeeeer, kind of makes it noticeable that you two have fucked in my house." she added.

Crimson couldn't help but laugh at her friend actions trying to say it was her and Matt.

"Matt is working how in the hell do I have the time to screw him?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony with a raised eye brow. "I've never slept with him I swear on Griffins life." she added.

Ebony just laughed and nodded at her as their was a knock on the door causing both of them to jump go silent. Crimson quickly got up from the couch and quickly walked over to the door. She slowly opened it to see a delivery man standing there with box and roses.

"I'm looking for a Ebony Hardy."

Ebony slowly stood up from the couch putting the junk food on the table and walking nervously over to the door and watched as Crimson took the box and red roses from him. Ebony quickly signed for the stuff and thanked the man. She turned around as Crimson put them on the small coffee table.

"See your ." Crimson said with a laugh.

"Shut up almost 6 years now I might as well be." Ebony replied touching the flowers.

"To my dearest muse, you are one of the many gifts that god has given me over the years. I know that things have been stressful since you told me that we were expecting our first child." Crimson said looking at the small card that was on the box. "I want you to know that nothing I've been doing or acting is your fault. You are carrying the future hardy legacy member. I want you to know that I love you. P.S. There is a tape in the box watch it and everything will make since to you. After the tape you will see that the stress will no longer be there." she added.

Crimson quickly grabbed the box and quickly took the tape off and looked at the tape with a confused look on her face.

"This is a tape of smack down which doesn't show until Friday and it's Wednesday." Crimson said putting the table into the VCR.

Ebony took a deep breath as she sat down on the couch while Crimson sat down on the edge of the coffee table looking at the TV waiting for whatever they were suppose to be watching. Jeff appeared on the screen with a smile on his face.

"Hey Baby and Hey Crimson." Jeff said with one of his smiles. "You two are probably wondering what the hell I am doing. But I want you guys to watch this and it will make since. And Ebony when this is finished go outside. But wait until the end of the tape ok. Crimson make sure she watches it all." he added.

Crimson laughed a little bit as the tape quickly went to what the end of Jeff's match. Ebony watched the screen with intense eyes not wanting to miss what he wanted to say. Crimson turned her attention to Ebony who had tears running down her face as she watched her boyfriend give a somewhat farewell speech to his fans. The screen went back and Crimson hit stopped and nodded towards the front door.

"You've watched it go outside." Crimson said looking down at her.

Ebony slowly walked over to the door and out onto the small steps to see Jeff standing up against one his dirt bikes. She gave him a smile and quickly took off running towards him. Crimson walked out of the house to see the couple embracing each other.

"I've missed you so much." Ebony said in a whisper. "You do something like that again I'm going to cut your balls off and give them to Shannon as a gift." she added laughing.

"Way to ruin a good moment Ebony." Crimson said laughing.

Jeff laughed at the comment and kissed Ebony who returned it very willing. Crimson shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the scene in front of her.

"You know it's impolite to stare at people." said a male voice.

Crimson's eyes quickly lit up and turned around to see Matt standing there with a smile on his face. She let out a squeal and took off running towards him. He laughed as she launched herself into his arms. He swung her around as she held on him tightly.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who was missed." Jeff said laughing as he watched his brother and his girlfriend.

"That's because I'm the oldest so I'm always missed before you are." Matt said laughing as he put Crimson back to the ground.

Ebony rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys boys boys." Ebony said with a grin. "Jeff here is missed more because this." she added pointing to her stomach.

Matt did a fake pout then quickly kissed Crimson taking her by surprise and she kissed back but broke it laughing.

"Sorry your beard tickled me." Crimson said rubbing her jaw line.

"I'll shave it." Matt said looking at her.

"Shave it off and I'll make sure you get blue balls all the time your around me and I walk away EVERY time." Crimson said with a huge grin.

Ebony and Jeff couldn't control their laughter with the comment. Matt shot them a look while he looked at Crimson who was standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"So Mr. Hardy, why don't you take me back to your place and show me how much you missed me and some things you can do with that beard." Crimson said grabbing his shirt.

"You are one mean little woman." Matt said slapping her on the ass making her jump and scream. "And I shall punish you." he added.

"Really?" Crimson said with a huge grin on her face making the others laugh. "Promise?" she added.

Ebony was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face while Jeff was sitting down on the ground to keep from falling over laughing at the crazy couple.

"If you guys will excuse we have to make up for time." Matt said grabbing a hold of Crimson's hand. "We have to go make sure Lucas didn't steal anymore of her underwear." he added.

"Uh huh." Jeff said laughing. "Enjoy your fucking." he added as the couple ran to Matt's car.

Ebony her head and laughed as she held Jeff up from the ground. He looked at her and touched her face gently wiping away the laughter tears.

"Come on let's go inside." Ebony said holding his hand. "We need to make up for lost time." she added with a wink.

"I will not object to that one bit." Jeff said putting his helmet back on the back of the bike.

"I know now come on before I change my mind." Ebony replied with a small laugh.

**~*Matt's Place*~**

Crimson laughed as Matt pushed her into the house dropping his bags and claimed her lips with his. She broke away from him and grinned as Lucas ran down the stairs barking at his "father". Crimson shook her head as she petted the small terrier.

"I've missed both of you." Matt said kissing Lucas's head. "I see you've been taking good care of my son." he added.

"Yes sir I have." Crimson said as she unbutton her shirt from top to bottom. She took the black and white skull shirt off and put it on the banister. "Now I'd like to take care of the master." She added.

Matt looked at Lucas with a grin.

"Your dad is about to get his freak on with his hot and sexy girlfriend." Matt said putting the small down in the living room.

Crimson shook her head smiling as walked up the stairs quickly making her way over to his bedroom. She quickly slammed the door and undressed quickly leaving her in her black and pink lace bra and her matching bikini style underwear. Crimson laughed as she turned around and crawled up the end of the bed. She stood up in the middle of the bed on her knees and grinned as Matt snatched open the door like he was in a hurry.

"Are you going to stand there and drool or do I have to go and get m y toy to fix myself." Crimson said crawling towards him.

"You touch that toy when I'm around and I'll shave it." Matt said pointing to his beard.

Crimson did a fake glare then smiled as she pulled him down capturing his lips with her own.

**~*Jeff's Place*~**

Ebony sat down on the couch grabbing her drink once more and sat down looking at Jeff who stood in front of her.

"Why did you have to stop talking to me?" Ebony asked looking up at him.

"I was I wanted, screw it I need time alone to think." Jeff said looking at her as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I was shocked honestly. I knew you that you wanted kids but we never talked about it really that much and I was scared." he added.

"You think that I'm not scared?" Ebony asked looking at him with a little upset look on her face. "I never in my life expected that I would have a child period. Hell I never thought I'd be dating a guy for almost six years and not being married to him." She added.

Jeff groaned as he heard the word married. Ebony shook her and took a swallow of her sundrop.

"You know how I feel about marriage." Jeff said looking at her.

"Yea yea yea I know." Ebony replied looking at him. "It isn't your thing and you are like that guy from kiss." She added.

Jeff stood up from his sitting place and looked around the living room while Ebony stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I've been dating you for almost six years." Ebony said breaking the silence between them. "I've took everything you dished out. I've been there through your bad times I was there when it seemed like your world was falling apart around you. I grew up with you but I never questioned anything about you. I'm pregnant with your child but we both know that you will never man up and actually be a man. Marry the one who give you her all. I've been doing it for almost six years and Guess what Jeff? It's either marry me or me and our baby are gone." she added.

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked with a arched eye brow. "You are making me pick between marrying you and having our family or you guys are gone?" he added.

Ebony nodded her head at him and crossed her eyes.

"It isn't a hard choice Jeffery." replied Ebony with a little upset tone.

Jeff ran his hand through his purple hair and groaned as his girlfriend put him on the spot. A few silent seconds past and Ebony shook her head and walked out of the living room and slamming the front door.

"Your real smart for leaving this out in open view." Ebony said grabbing his helmet putting hit on her head and climbing onto the dirt back. "He wants and needs more time fuck him." she added.

She quickly started the bike up and let off the break slowly but quickly took off as Jeff walked out of the house.

"EBONY!" shouted Jeff as she took off around the yard. "STOP IT! YOUR PREGNANT GET OFF THAT DAMN BIKE!" he added.

Right as the words came out of his mouth he heard a loud crash.

"EBONY!!" shouted Jeff running around the house. "Baby where are you?" he added with a shout.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys here is another update for the story. I hope you enjoy it...read and review....read and enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked looking at Ebony as he slid down beside her on the grass.

"I'm fine Jeffery." Ebony replied shaking her head. "I jumped off the bike when it hit a rock." she added.

She quickly stood up from the grass and dirt. She wiped her pants off of the dirt and the lose grass that was hanging on her jeans.

"Go check on your bike I'm sure you want to check on it." Ebony said looking at him walking backwards towards the home they shared.

Jeff shook his head and quickly took off running after the mother of his child. Ebony ran her hand through her hair and sat down on the steps. She looked up to see Jeff running after her.

"I could care fucking less is that bike is fucked up from the damn motor up Ebony." Jeff said touching her face. "You are the mother of child Ebony. The woman I am in love with." He added.

"Then why won't you marry me?" Ebony said with a sad voice.

She looked at him shaking her head turning her attention away from him so he couldn't see her tears running down her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't want to Ebony but marriage isn't my thing." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders. "I can't picture myself being married to anybody. I love you more then anything you know that. WE are having a child together." he added.

"So you wont' marry me no matter what huh?" Ebony said wiping her tears away. "Fine." she added.

Without a word she quickly got up from the steps and quickly stepped inside the house for a few seconds then returned outside with her keys to her Honda Accord.

"So your leaving me because I wont marry you?" Jeff asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "You have to be kidding me. We've been together for almost six years and your leaving me because of something you knew how I felt for a while Ebony." he added.

"I'm not going to be with a man who doesn't want to make a family complete." Ebony replied looking at him. "Forgiving me for wanting to have a complete family like I never had. The whole mother and father not being married doesn't work for me." she added.

Jeff shook his head as she threw her things into her car. Ebony turned her attention once more to her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child.

"You're the love of my life Jeff but I wont take not having you for my own forever anymore." Ebony replied with a upset tone.

"Ebony stop this." Jeff replied shaking his head. "I love you and you are mine as I am yours. I love you more then anything I don't want anybody else." he added.

Ebony shook her head and quickly got into her slamming the door behind her. Jeff watched her as she quickly sped away down the small dirt drive way. He groaned loudly as he watched her leave his site.

"You fucking idiot!" shouted Jeff kicking the dirt at his feet. "You had to fucking open your bad fucking mouth." he added.

"The first sign of being crazy is talking to your self." said a male voice. "Besides what the hell did you do to my baby sister?" he added

Jeff turned around to see Kimo standing there looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Uh huh." Kimo said looking at him with a glare. "If nothing happen then why in the hell did my sister speed off?" he added.

Jeff swallowed hard and gave a little nervous smile as Kimo looked at his friend.

"This is about the whole marriage with kids huh?" Kimo asked looking at him with little kind of almost grin. "Your girlfriend spoke to me about it the other day when you refuse to speak to her or even look at her. I was the one other then your brother's girlfriend who she spoke too. She loves you man and I know you love her. But you have to remember that she is pregnant and she is expecting my nephew which means if I remember correctly because of my experiences with Madison when she was pregnant with Isaac she did the same thing." He added.

"I love your sister Kimo but you know that I am not the marrying kind." Jeff replied shaking his head.

Kimo nodded at him and sighed.

"Give her time to cool down." Kimo replied with a nod. "She is going to be with Madison trust me. Matt and Crimson are getting busy we both know it. So she will end up going to the next person in line that is almost close by." He added.

"Do you seriously think that she would just walk out on us because of me not wanting to get married?" Jeff asked running his hands repeatedly over his face.

"Honestly Jeffro?" Kimo asked looking at him with a serious face. "I think she would but she would regret it down the road. We both know how stubborn Ebony can be when it comes to being with you. She took up for you when others doubted you. Then she hated you when you didn't tell her anything about what happen before. So it's a lose/lose situation it seems to me honestly." he added.

Jeff groaned loudly as he fell to the steps that lead towards the now empty home. Before he could speak the sound of a car quickly started to come more clear as if it was getting closer. Kimo moved out of the way and turned around to see Crimson's Honda Accord coming towards them at a fast pace. Kimo looked back at Jeff who stood up to greet his brother's girlfriend. Crimson slammed on breaks causing the car to come a flying stop and dust to fly every which direction.

"Which one of you pissed her off?" Crimson shouted as she quickly got out of the car wearing one of matt's long shirts. "I've got shorts on now tell me which one of you pissed her off?" She added.

Kimo quickly pointed at Jeff who stood there looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"Jeffery why am I not surprised to hear that one?" Crimson asked folding her arms over her chest. "You really need to figure out what the fuck you want out of life before you cause everybody else to lose theirs. We love you both but this getting together then bitching at each other then refusing to speak to each other then putting others in the middle. So grow up and grows some fucking balls already." She added.

"Crimson, you have only been here for a short time an you rarely know anything." Jeff said with a hiss. "You know nothing about the life that we share." he added.

Crimson laughed a little bit while Kimo moved out of the way between the two bickering adults.

"I know enough." replied Crimson with a hiss. "So frankly Jeff until you learn whatever it is you want to learn on your own don't come to Matts or my place looking for your girlfriend the future mother to your child. She will be long gone by tomorrow morning." She added.

Kimo and Jeff both looked at her with confused looks on their faces. Crimson smiled a bit and looked at them.

"You of all people should know that she runs when she gets pissed." Crimson said opening her car door. "Do you seriously think she is going to stay around when she feels as if she isn't wanted? So don't try looking for her because only I know where she is going. By the way nice going Jeffrey." she added.

Before both could answer she quickly got back into her slamming it reverse quickly leaving the two men alone once more.

"You stupid rainbow head idiot." Kimo said looking at Jeff.

"You bald headed idiot who gave me away very quickly." replied Jeff shaking his head.

"She is a woman who is sleeping with your brother hell yes I'm going to give your ass up because if I don't then my ass is grass and I happen to like my ass." Kimo replied looking at him with a half hearted smile.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his friend and quickly walked into the house. Kimo quickly followed him into the house that was quiet for the most part. He saw the food that Ebony had been eating before she left.

**~*Matt's Place*~**

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting anything?" Ebony asked looking at Matt who handed her a bottle of water.

"You were but it's ok your allowed to that sort of thing." Crimson replied as she walked back into the house.

Ebony and Matt both turned around to see her standing there with a little smile on her face. She walked over to Matt and kissed his lips gently.

"I highly doubt either your brother or your boyfriend will be looking for you here or at my apartment." Crimson replied looking at Ebony.

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked looking at Crimson with a curious face. "What did you do?" she added.

Crimson quickly walked out of the room for only to return a few moments later holding a plane ticket. She handed it to Ebony who quickly looked it over.

"I had a plane ticket to go to the Philippines and I've got the house which is a beach front house paid up for two weeks." Crimson said with a nod. "And I want you to take it. I'm sure you need to get away from him and besides me and Lucas will join you in a few days." she added.

"Aren't you even going to ask me if you can take my dog?" Matt asked looking at Crimson.

Crimson looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Can I please take Lucas to the Philippines with me so me and Ebony wont be busy?" Crimson said with a pout.

"I haven't said that I was going to go." Ebony replied looking up at her.

Crimson looked at Ebony with a smile.

"You need to get away besides once your away Jeff will realize that you are serious about leaving he will come after you." Crimson said little smile. "I know this routine well. Trust me. I'll stay here in Cameron if need be. I don't mind." she added.

"I'll go." Ebony said looking at her. "I've got stuff at the house that I need." she added.

Crimson nodded at her as Matt slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'll go and get them for you and I'll pay what ever you need me to get." Crimson said grabbing a hold of Matt's hands that were in front of her. "He'll come with me and keep his brother away from me while I get the stuff." She added.

"Thanks you put me in the middle of this stuff." Matt said with a small laugh.

"Your welcome." Crimson replied with a small laugh. "Come on Matt, we have to get her things now because the flight is planned to leave tomorrow at 6 am." she added.

Ebony nodded at them as they walked out of the house leaving her alone with Lucas who sat down beside her on the small couch. He put his head in her lap as she petted his head gently.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Ebony asked out loud as she looked around the living room.


	29. Chapter 29

**I only own Crimson,Taylor, Kyle, and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review...Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Where is she?" Jeff asked looking at Crimson who stood in the doorway looking at him. "I know that you know Crimson where is she?" He added.

Crimson rolled her eyes and looked around her shoulder as Lucas ran down the stairs barking at Jeff who just groaned at her.

"I don't have time Crim, Where is Ebony?" Jeff asked looking at her. "I haven't heard from her in almost a week. Which is something that is completely unlike her. I'm worried." he added.

"Look Jeff, like I told you all those times ago I'm not telling you where she is." Crimson said crossing her arms over her chest. "You made her bed now you get to lye in it." she added.

Jeff ran his hand over his face and through is newly dyed green hair.

"You are really are a piece of work." Jeff said pointing at her. "You are here what? A few weeks or months and you've wormed your way into everything. You've got people fighting. Now look at me and Ebony we aren't together because your picking her side. It's your fault." He added.

"How in the hell is this my fault?" Crimson asked with a hiss. "You guys were having problems before I ever stepped foot in Cameron. Jeff I was here while you went away for your career. I know you love it but Ebony told you that you were going to be a father you just acted like a happy father for a few minutes before going back to the ring. Jeff, open your green eyes and look the hell around. Your life isn't as perfect as you picture it to be. Stop blaming everyone else for your problems and try to fix them for once by your self." she added.

Crimson shook her head and grabbed the door and quickly shut it but Jeff stuck his foot into the doorway stopping the door from completing shutting.

"I know about Sierra." Jeff said with no emotion.

"What did you say?" Crimson asked looking at Jeff with a serious face. "Why do you have my daughter's name in your mouth?" She added.

Jeff licked his lips and looked up at Crimson who stood there waiting for a answer.

"When were you going to tell my brother that he is dating a woman with two children?" Jeff asked looking up at her. "Or where you going spring it upon him after you guys just are hot and heavy?" He added.

"Jeff, I'm warning you right now." Crimson said stepping out onto the small porch. "Keep my children out of this. But as for me telling your brother. He knows that I have children. Your right I do have two kids Jeff. But what your little fact forgets to mention Sierra is dead." she added.

In a quick motion Jeff looked at Crimson almost shock look on his face. Before Crimson could stop herself she quickly slapped Jeff making him fall down the last few steps.

"You are the one who is a piece of work." Crimson said with a hiss. "You are just a poor boy trying to find somebody else to take the blame for your stupid and idiot mistakes Jeff. I will not be that person who you try to depict the blame on. This might be your brother's home but while he is gone I call the shots. Get the hell off this property and I don't you want to come back until your brother is here. Because if you do not only will I have you arrested Jeff. I'll make that Ebony stays where the hell she is." she added.

Before he could answer or anything to her she quickly walked back into the house slamming the door and locking it.

"You know you're a idiot." said a female voice.

Jeff quickly turned around to see Taylor and Ebony standing there looking at him with looks of shock on their faces.

"Trying to use a woman's children against her." Taylor said shaking her head at him. "Where is the Jeff I know? You know the one who is caring and funny?" She added.

Ebony looked at the man in front of her. She knew the body but yet the emotions and actions weren't the man she remembered. He had changed in little time but it didn't seem to matter.

"Taylor go inside take my key and check on Crimson." Ebony said handing her the key from her pocket. "I want to talk to Jeff alone." She added.

Taylor put a piece of her light blonde hair behind her ear taking the key slowly. She nodded at Ebony as she walked away from the former couple. Taylor looked over her shoulder as she put her key into the lock. Ebony nodded for her to go in and letting out a breathe she had been holding. Jeff touched her arm and she pulled away from him.

"What is wrong with you?" Ebony asked looking at him. "Why are you acting like this? Jeff where is the man that I love at? Where is the man who gave me a child? Where is he? Did he get lost on the road to of success that he forgot who and where he came from?" she added.

"I left it behind Ebony. I did what you wanted me to do." Jeff said looking at her. "I did what you wanted." He added.

Ebony shook her head and laughed a little bit.

"Jeff, I didn't want you to give up your career at all." Ebony said shaking her head. "I know how much you love your career and the fans. I love how you love that I just wish that you could love me just a tenth of that. I want you to be happy. I know that wrestling is your outlet Jeff. But I want to know what made you think I wanted you to give it up." she added.

"Complaining to people that I'm gone so much. How I don't care enough about things." Jeff said while Ebony stood there listening to him. "You always say when I get home I wish you were here more. Now I am and I haven't spoken to you." He added.

"Jeff, I do say those things I admit it." Ebony said shaking her head. "But that is how I feel because your gone but that doesn't mean I wanted you to give it up. It's your passion." she added.

Jeff looked around the wooded area that was surrounding them. Ebony looked down at her stomach and quickly grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand putting it on her stomach that had a little shape to it.

"This is my passion Jeff." Ebony said looking at him. "We created this and I don't care if we are married or not. We are going to have a child together who will already became my pride and joy. Jeff you are the love of my life and as badly as I want to get married we don't have to because I'd rather be dating you for the rest of my life then be married to anybody else and just seeing you a few times." she added.

"I love you Ebony I do." Jeff replied with a small grin. "I'm a dumb ass and I'm a jackass and I should go say I'm sorry to Crimson." he added.

Ebony patted his cheek with her hand and gave him a smile.

"Good boy yes you should." Ebony said with a small laugh.

Jeff grabbed a hold of her hand and followed her lead as she walked towards Matt's home. The front door open and Taylor stood there looking at the couple as they walked towards the house. Crimson held onto Lucas as she remained seating on the couch. Ebony looked around the corner to see Crimson sitting there petting Lucas who barked as Ebony appeared.

"Hey." Crimson said with a gentle smile. "Why is he in here?" She added.

Jeff took a deep breath and walked over to Crimson who looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Hear him out Crimson before you a word." Ebony said looking at her. "You too Taylor." she added looking at her.

Crimson just looked at him waiting on him to say anything.

"I'm not the easiest person to get along with when I'm upset." Jeff said while Crimson just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said and what I tired to do Crimson. I was so worried about Ebony that I would have went to many and horrible lengths to get to her. I'm truly am sorry." He added.

"Jeff, you are a dear friend but if you ever try to use my children against me again I'll kick your ass is that understood?" Crimson said pointing at him with a serious tone. "I love both them even though only one of them is here. They are my world but as for telling your brother about Sierra, Jeff I'll do that on my own time when I feel it's right." she added.

Jeff nodded at her as Crimson quickly hugged him tightly around the neck. Ebony smiled then looked at Taylor who stood there behind her and shaking her head.

"Taylor." Jeff said turning around after breaking the hug from Crimson. "You are like a kid sister to me. I've known you since you were eleven years old. I'm sorry for being a asshole and a jackass to you and Crimson both. I know that I don't deserve the forgiveness but please?" he added.

Taylor went to say something but stopped when Jeff gave her a puppy dog face and eyes. Ebony and Crimson busted out laughing as Taylor was trying her best to resist the face he was giving her.

"Fine." replied Taylor with a small laugh. "Your forgiven Jeff but one more slip up I'll take you and beat your ass in the ring." She added.

"Ok fair enough." Jeff replied with a wink.

Ebony smiled and shook her head at the two of them. Crimson went to say something but was cut off as her cell phone went off making all of them jump at the sound.

"I wonder who that could be calling." Jeff said acting like a female. "Could it be my dear oh brother?" he added.

Crimson quickly grabbed her phone from the table and shook her head.

"No it isn't." Crimson replied sticking her tongue out. "It's my sister Kyle." she added.

She quickly walked out of the room leaving the three others alone in the living room.

"What do you want?" Crimson asked as she walked into the kitchen with her phone on her ear. "You have got to be kidding me. Kyle I want nothing to do with you or the rest of the family. You guys made your choice now I'm making mine. I want nothing to do with you." she added.

Crimson quickly hung up the phone and put it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around at the details that Matt and placed on the kitchen. She noticed a small piece of paper that had been slipped under the door in the kitchen.

"What in the world?" Crimson said as she picked up the folded piece of paper.

_Matt,_

_I had a great time the other night and I can't wait until we do it again. You really are a great guy. I hope to see you again. You really are a great guy and I hope we can be more then friends like you spoke about with me at the club. Let me know you've got my number._

_Candice._

Crimson looked over the note a couple of times before putting it on the table. She looked up when Ebony walked into the room grabbing a bottle of water.

"Are you ok?" Ebony asked looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I'm fine." Crimson said looking at her. "I think I am going to go for a drive and I'll be back in a few. Don't cook I'll stop and get something. Watch Lucas for me I'll be back sometime." she added.

Before Ebony could reply or do anything Crimson grabbed her pocketbook from the counter top. She quickly grabbed her keys as well from the key ring and made a quick exit from the kitchen slamming the door. Ebony noticed the fold paper on the counter top and quickly grabbed it and read it.

"Oh shit." Ebony said jogging towards the living room where Taylor and Jeff where sitting. "Crimson just left and I think it's because of this." she added.

Jeff took the piece of paper from his girlfriend and read over it quickly. Taylor looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"At least he fucked up this time and he can't blame her." Taylor said putting her arms on her legs. "Where is she going to go? Her tattoo shop?" she added.

"The shop is under going some repairs so it's closed." Ebony said looking. "There is only one place she'd go other then her apartment. My brother's place." she added.

Taylor quickly grabbed her keys with the other two behind her. Jeff grabbed Lacus and followed the two women out of the house locking the door behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own Crimson, Ebony, and Taylor. Read and Review..Read and Enjoy....I hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

"I don't know." Crimson said grabbing the bottle of beer that Kimo sat in front of her. "I found the note and left before anybody could ask anything." she added.

"So you didn't bother to let anybody else read it or try to explain anything?" Kimo asked looking at Crimson who nodded at him. "You are just like my sister in many ways. Shocker." he added with a laugh.

Crimson let a small laugh slip past her lips then looked away from him. Kimo looked at Crimson as she looked as if she was about to cry.

"You don't know anything for sure." Kimo said standing up. "Matt isn't the type of guy that would do that. I've known him for a while and I highly doubt he'd cheat after all the stuff he has been through. Talk to him before you jump to anything." He added.

"Why shouldn't I jump to thinking something horrible?" Crimson asked looking at Kimo with a raised eye brow. "He told Amy that I was dating Shannon." she added.

He groaned and shook his head as Crimson rolled her eyes.

"You want to know the reason why I'm telling you not jump to thinking about the worst thing?" Kimo asked looking at her.

"Sure why not David." Crimson said looking at him with a glare. "Tell me why shouldn't call Matt and tell him I know about Candice." She added.

Kimo stood up from the couch and walked over closer to her and looked at her as he sat down in front of her on the coffee table. Crimson looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Candice isn't anybody." Kimo said causing Crimson to laugh. "Candice is Amy. Candice is this person that is the alter ego of Amy. Different person like Jeff has with the whole enigma thing." He added.

"So you mean to tell me that Amy is Candice?" Crimson asked while Kimo nodded at her. "Why would she do that? I haven't done anything to her." She added.

He only shrugged at her question.

"I believe it might because she wants Matt back." Kimo replied with a nod. "She might realized she fucked up and now wants to make up for things she did. Who knows this is Amy we are talking about here." He added.

Crimson took another quick swallow of her beer as she sighed.

"Nobody knows the truth expect for Matt why don't you call him?" Kimo said looking at her holding out his cell phone.

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" Crimson asked putting the glass bottle on the table beside Kimo. "He might be busy." she added.

Kimo laughed as he quickly found Matt's number in his phone and hit send as he handed the phone to her. Before she could protest he walked out of the living room. Crimson looked around then quickly put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Matt, It's Crimson I found a note in the kitchen floor by the door and it was signed by a girl named Candice. I was wondering what am I suppose to think about it?" Crimson said standing up. "I spoke to Kimo about things and he told me that she is Amy who is just playing some things. I wanted to talk to you about it please call me." she added.

She hung up the phone and looked at Kimo who walked into the living room once more with two bottles of beer.

"He didn't answer." Crimson said putting the cell phone on the table. "I believe that is mine.' she added.

She quickly took off the cap off the bottle and took a long swing of it.

"Jeff knows about Sierra David." Crimson said walking away from him and the living room.

"What?" Kimo said looking shocked before then following her. "How in the bloody hell does he know about our daughter?" he added.

Crimson turned around to say something but stopped and stopped moving completely. Kimo quickly turned around to see Jeff, Ebony, and Taylor standing there with shocked looks faces. Crimson quickly drunk the rest of her beer and put the empty bottle down on the table in the hallway.

"What in the hell?" Ebony said looking at them. "Your daughter was my niece? What the hell? You had a kid other Isaac?" she added.

Crimson looked down then quickly back up at people in front of her.

"Look it was along time ago and besides what does it matter now?" Crimsons replied looking at her.

"It matters Crimson!" shouted Ebony with a glare. "YOU HAD A FUCKING KID WITH MY BROTHER!" she added with hiss.

Crimson stood there beside Kimo who looked as if he was getting bitched out by his mother for having his hands in the cookie jar.

"It happened a long time ago Ebony." Crimson said trying to remain calm. "We both young and we got drunk one night slept together that ended up with me being pregnant. I found him by a shot of a miracle. I told him. We went to the doctors appointsment then about three months before she was born we found out that she had no heartbeat at the doctor. They put me into labor and when I gave birth the cord was wrapped around her neck really tightly and had cut off her air. Ebony it was a long time ago. I love my daughter as if she was here. But I can't go back and change the past Ebony. I slept with your brother and had a child." she added.

"You had a child with Kimo." said a male voice.

Crimson quickly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ebony turned around to see Matt standing in the doorway looking at them with a blank expression on his face.

"I leave for a few days and I come up to find out that my best friend has a child with him." Matt said shaking his head. "This is disgusting." He added.

"We had a child together Matt big difference." Kimo said looking at him. "We were young besides what does it matter now? You are with her." he added.

"But you had sex with her Kimo." Matt said with a glare. "Everybody who is with me always wants or fucks somebody I know before me. I have to deal with that. I always get the bad people." he added.

Crimson looked at him with a glare.

"So I'm a bad person Matt?" Crimson asked with a upset tone. "All because I had a daughter with Kimo. What a real man you are." she added with a glare.

"I didn't mean it like that." Matt said looking at her.

Crimson glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you didn't Matt." Crimson said with a glare. "I love my kids rather they are with me or not. Which reminds if you guys will excuse me I wont be fucking anybody of your fucking friends. I'm going to go fly out Las Angeles to go see my son. Fuck you and this North Carolina people!" she added.

Before anybody could reply she grabbed her things and walked out of the house slamming the door. Kimo looked at them with a upset look on his face then looked to his right to see the empty bottle of beer on the table.

"Oh shit she is drunk!" Kimo shouted.

He quickly ran past the group pushing them aside trying to make outside before Crimson pulled out the yard. Crimson looked up to see him and quickly hit the gas pulling out of the drive way faster. Before he could say anything rain started to fall catching him off guard.

"Great." Kimo said looking at the people who were standing on the front porch. "I've had just about enough of you people." He added.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ebony asked looking at him.

"It means it exactly means Ebony." Kimo said with a upset look on his face. "You are my baby sister and I'm pissed at everybody expect maybe Jeff and Taylor who actually kept their damn mouth shut even though Jeff knew." he added.

"You knew about this?" Matt said looking at his brother. "And you didn't say shit?" He added.

Jeff looked at his brother then at his girlfriend who was standing there looking at him to answer.

"It wasn't my place." Jeff said with a glare.

"But you were going to use it on her as black mail." Taylor replied putting her hands on her hips. "While you guys fucking sit here and act like five year olds I'm going to go look for her in this mess. Who wants to come with me?" She added.

Kimo nodded at her grabbing a few things from the house before locking it and follow Taylor to her car.

"Get the hell off my lawn." Kimo said with a pissed off tone. "Until everybody has shit cleared up I done." he added.

"Good going Jeff." Ebony said hitting him in the stomach.

Jeff shook his head as he watched Ebony sit down on the steps of Kimo's home.

"And you, Matt that girl is in love with you. You've got a girl named Candice wanting you and your never returning her phone calls why the fuck won't you call her?" Ebony said looking up at him rubbing her stomach.

"Do you seriously want to know fuck why I won't return her phone calls to me?" Matt asked while Ebony looked at him. "This." he added.

Before Ebony could reply he pulled out a jewelry box throwing it to her. Both Ebony and Jeff looked at each other then back at Matt who leaned against the wall.

"I was told by a lady I'd meet the woman I'm suppose to be with this year. I have never in my life felt this way about anybody that I've ever dated or been around." Matt said looking around as the rain fell. "Look at it Ebony. Tell me what it is." he added.

Ebony quickly opened the box to show a small engagement ring. She looked up at Matt who had a blank expression on his face.

"Go find her you idiot." Jeff said looking at him. "Go find my sister in law before your ass. Now go." he added.

"She made her pick." Matt replied with a glare.

"How?" Ebony replied standing up with the help of Jeff. "She got upset and ran away from everybody how is that picking something? Or is this about the kid thing?" She added.

Before he could reply Jeff's cell phone went off causing people to jump. Ebony grabbed a hold of Jeff's pants quickly pulling the phone out of the cell phone.

"It's Taylor." Ebony replied looking at them . "Have you guys found hee." She added.

Right as she finished her comment she let out a loud scream and dropped the phone into Jeff's lap. Jeff quickly picked up the phone as Ebony was trying to calm down. Matt held onto Ebony to try and calm her down.

"Where the hell are you?" Jeff said with a shout. "What?! That is only a few seconds from here. Call the damn cops! We will be there." He added.

Jeff quickly hung up the phone and grabbed a hold of Matt's keys and looking at him.

"Come on the hell on." Jeff said running down the steps. "Crimson had a car wreck just a few miles away. Kimo said it's horrible. Let's go Matt!" he added.

Matt quickly picked up Ebony bridal style running towards his car with Jeff already in the driver seat. Matt quickly jumped into passenger seat with Ebony in his lap.


	31. Chapter 31

**I only own Taylor, Crimson, and Ebony thats it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"The tire tracks start back there Jeff!" shouted Ebony holding onto the dash board watching as the rain poured down on them. "THERE THEY ARE!" she added.

Jeff slowly pulled to the side of the road and put it on park. Ebony quickly opened the door and jogged through the rain over to Taylor who was standing on the side of the road under a umbrella on her cell phone speaking with the cops.

"Just please fucking hurry." Taylor said slamming the cell phone shut. "Oh shit thank god you guys are here. Kimo went down there and I've yelled and shit but nothing. He won't answer me!" she added.

Ebony looked at Jeff and Matt who quickly ran up behind them not even worrying about the rain.

"DAVID!!!" shouted Ebony making everybody put their hands over their ears. "Answer me or I'm going to kick your bald headed ass." she added.

"I'm here!" Kimo shouted back with a small laugh. "I'm trying to keep my footing as well trying to get Crimson out." he added

After he finished his comment both Jeff and Matt quickly tried to run down the muddy hill side but only fell on their butts sliding most of the way. Ebony closed her eyes and stood under the umbrella holding onto Taylor with a death grip.

"Come on Crim talk to me." Kimo said touching her face through the broken window. "You've got to wake up if not for any of us, do it for Griffin your son come on baby girl wake up." he added.

He looked up to see Matt and Jeff walking slowly to the car. Jeff walked around the front of the car to notice that it was completely totaled. The motor was in the front seat almost with Crimson knocked out in the driver seat pinned against the steering wheel.

"Baby please wake up." Matt said looking into the car. "You've got to wake up so you bitch at me and keep me in line. Come on please." he added as Kimo moved so he could touch her.

Matt reached through the window and touched her face gently almost jerking at the touch her cheek because of the coldness. Ebony looked over the edge of the muddy hill looking and waiting for any sign from the guys. Taylor went to say something but stopped when she noticed the cops, fire truck, and ambulance were pulling to the site of the wreck.

"They are down there, they are down there, they are down there." Ebony said pointing and jumping up and down.

"They get it." Taylor said pulling the upset pregnant woman away from the edge of the hill.

Ebony put her arms around Taylor waist holding onto the taller female. Matt looked up to the site of the hill to see the EMTs and the fire fighters waiting at the top of the hill. He turned his attention back to Crimson who was groaning a little bit.

"Crim?" Jeff said looking through the steering wheel. "Are you ok?!" he added.

"What happen?" Crimson asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Your in a wreck and we waiting on the fire fighters to get you out." Kimo replied looking at her. "Ebony and Crimson are at the top of the hill. Jeff, Myself, and Matt are here." He added.

Crimson looked up through her matted hair and wiped some of the blood from her face to see Matt standing there looking at her with a scared look on his face. His face was pale and he looked as if he almost lost his best friend.

"Mattie." Crimson said with hiss as she held her wrist. "Tell me something. Do you love me?" she added.

Matt quickly went to reply but was cut off by the voices and sounds of the firemen and the EMTs coming towards them. They quickly pushed the three of them out of the way of the wreck. Crimson never took her eyes off of Matt as they tried to get her out of the car.

"Come on let's go to the top of the hill we aren't any use here." Kimo said nodding towards the hill. "The girls are more then likely scared shitless. Let's go." he added.

"I'm staying down here." Matt said with out taking his eyes off of Crimson. "I might be a asshole but I love that girl in that car. I have fucked up more times then I can count but she has always been there for me and I will not leave her!" he added.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Jeff said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Matt looked at Crimson who looked as if she was out once more. The EMTs were trying to get her to wake up. Before Jeff or Kimo could stop him, he quickly ran back over to the car almost falling but catching himself with the help of the car. He quickly jumped around the car going to the passenger side door.

"Come on open!" Matt shouted as he tried to open the jammed car door. "Don't fucking stand there help me get this fucking shit open." he added with a hiss.

Kimo looked at Jeff who nodded at him and made their way over to the older Hardy. All of them quickly tried to pull on the door but it didn't budge. Matt looked around the muddy ground then smiled a bit.

"MOVE!" Matt shouted throwing a big enough rock through the window.

"ARE YOU A IDIOT!??! THAT COULD HAVE HIT HER!" shouted one of the EMTs.

All he did was look at him and quickly kicked out the rest of the window before trying to open the door from the inside. He groaned then shook his head and closed his eyes as he quickly climbed into the front seat while the other watched.

"Is he always this fucking stupid?" The EMT asked looking at Jeff and Kimo who were covered in mud.

"When it comes to her? Yes." Kimo replied shaking his head.

Matt rolled his eyes and quickly went to attending Crimson who looked horrible from this angle. Her forehead had a long cut and covered with some dirt from the guys from earlier. He scooted closer to her tiny body frame and watched the firefighters trying to get the door open.

"Crimson, come on baby you gotta wake up." Matt said shaking her just a bit. "You've got some much to live for. You have your son to live for. He needs his mom he isn't ready to be with you. He can't handle that evil step mother without you. I can't think about my life without you in it. You are the one who bitches at me when I do something stupid or I fuck up. Please Crimson wake up. We need you. All of us need you." he added.

"We need you more then you know." Kimo said looking at them from outside of the car. "You might be the new girl but Crim, we already love you and wish that you would stay here. Come on wake up." he added.

Jeff looked up at the hill as he noticed Ebony was sliding down through the wet mud on her butt. She stopped sliding right at Jeff who laughed as he held her up. She pushed her brother away from the car as the rain started to come down harder.

"Wake your sorry ass up." Ebony said with a small laugh. "You have got to keep me company when Taylor is gone with Shane. Also I love your son and I want him around. It wouldn't hurt if Donnie Wahlberg was around too. But that's a different story. Come on Crimson wake up the hell up!!!!" she added with a shout.

Ebony lost her footing and fell into the mud causing a small laugh to escape from Crimson's dry lips. Matt's head snapped towards the sound. Her eyes were barely open but enough to see the blue. She hissed sharply as she held onto her stomach.

"We got it!" shouted the firefighter. "We got to get her out." he added.

Crimson let out the breath she had been holding and hissed as she was being pulled out of the car. Matt quickly followed in suit of getting out of the wreck. Matt grabbed her hand as they put her on the backboard to carry her up the hill.

"Come on." Kimo said holding his sister's hand. "Let's go because know we are going to go the hospital." he added.

"How come I've got a feeling something else is going on?" Ebony asked looking up at her brother as he held onto Taylor's hand who pulled her up to the road side safely.

Kimo and Jeff looked at the ambulance as it took off down the road with Matt in the back with Crimson. Taylor looked at the other three who were standing there.

"Come on let's go!" shouted Taylor snapping them out of daze. "We got to go to the hospital let's go." she added.

Jeff grabbed a hold of Ebony's hand as they ran towards the car that they came in. Kimo and Taylor quickly ran to her car and took off behind Jeff and Ebony.

~*Hospital*~

After about twenty minutes of driving Taylor pulled into the parking lot of the hospital behind Jeff and Ebony.

"Come on." Ebony said grabbing a hold of Jeff's hand as she took off running towards to the ER doors.

Taylor and Kimo were close behind as they ran into the waiting room. Jeff looked at the other three and quickly walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, We are looking for Crimson Thomas she was in a car wreck." Jeff said looking at her.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked looking up at him with a annoying face.

"Uhh she is my sister in law." Jeff replied looking at her. "My brother is married to her now please tell me something." He added.

Ebony looked at Jeff and rubbed her stomach as she sat down in a chair. Taylor quickly took out a small pack of chix mix from her pocket book handing it to Ebony who smiled.

"Thank you." Ebony replied looking at her.

"Anytime got to keep you happy Mrs. Pregnant lady." Taylor replied sitting down beside her.

Kimo sat down beside his sister and put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Jeff walked back over to the group and shook his head.

"Since I'm not blood related they wont tell me anything." Jeff replied looking at them.

Before anybody could say or do anything Ebony stood up from the chair and quickly walked over to the desk and looked at the nurse with a upset look on her face.

"Ok let me ask you nicely. That woman that my boyfriend asked for a little bit of information for is my sister! So fucking tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Ebony looking at her with a glare. "NOW!" she added.

Taylor walked up behind Ebony and looked at the nurse who quickly picked up the phone before anything else was said. After speaking to people for about five minutes the nurse put the phone back on it's hook and looked at Ebony.

"Your sister right now is getting settled into her room." The nurse said looking at her. "She has three broken ribs and due to the fact that she miscarried that is another reason why I wasn't able to give out information to that man." she added.

"She was pregnant?" Ebony asked while the nurse nodded at her. "oh my god." she added.

Ebony almost fell to the floor losing her foot but was caught by Taylor who was shocked her self to hear the news.

"What's wrong?" Kimo asked looking at Ebony and Taylor who were both in shock.

Before they could reply Shannon and Rue quickly ran through the sliding doors running over to the small group of people. Ebony just looked at Jeff with a blank face then quickly ran to the bathroom and the sounds of puking could be heard clearly.

"She has a few broken ribs." Taylor replied crossing her arms and looking down at her floor.

"Is that all? That's great nothing serious." Shannon said behind Taylor who turned around.

"That isn't all Shannon." Taylor replied with a sigh. "She has three broken ribs and she miscarried. She was pregnant." She added.

Ebony walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth dry with a paper towel to see that Taylor had made the announcement on Crimson's condition.

"They didn't say how far along she was but she was pregnant and lost it sometime during the wreck I'm assuming." Taylor replied sitting down on in one of the horrible waiting room chairs.

Shannon looked at Rue who was shocked to hear her boss was in a wreck but almost in total shock of having to hear she miscarried. Ebony went to say something but stopped herself as she noticed Matt walking slowly through the door to the waiting room over to the group.

"How is she doing?" Jeff asked looking at his older brother.

"She……"

* * *

**Hahaha Cliffy! Let me know what you guys think plzzzzzzz!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. Read and Review....Read and Enjoy...Hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" shouted Crimson looking at Matt who was standing over her. "I'm not some fucking child who is helpless!" She added.

Matt looked down at the woman he almost lost almost two weeks go. The stay at the hospital was horrible Crimson kept snapping at the staff even the people who visited her.

"I'm not some fine china who will break if something like a bump hits me!" shouted Crimson standing up with a his as she held her ribs. "Don't fucking touch me." she added pushing Matt's hands away from her.

"Why do you have to snap at people who are trying to help you?" Matt asked trying to keep his temper in check. "You've been a moody little bitch here lately even before the accident. I don't know what the fuck your problem but you need to get it straighten out before I straighten it out for you." he added.

"What are you going to do to me huh Matt?" Crimson asked looking at him with a glare. "I'm a thirty year old almost thirty one what the fuck do you think you can do to me? Give me a spanking?" she added.

Matt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't tempt me." replied Matt looking at her.

Crimson rolled her eyes at him and slowly walked out of the living room leaving him alone with Lucas who was sitting on the couch that Crimson was once on.

"That woman is fucking nuts." Matt said petting the dog's head.

"But you love her." Ebony said leaning against the door frame of the living room. "Jeff is hang out with Shannon and Kimo for the day I thought that I'd come by and check up on Crimson." She added.

"That woman is so I am not sure of the damn word." Matt said shaking his head.

Ebony laughed as he picked up Lucas from the couch.

"I'm guessing she is in the office or in her room." Matt said walking out of the room.

She rubbed her beach ball stomach and smiled as she walked into the office to see Crimson sitting in the black chair with a pillow behind her back.

"Hey." Ebony said looking at her.

"Hey." Crimson said giving her a small. "How did you get past the guard dog?" She added.

"Threw him a bone." Ebony replied walking into the room closing the door behind her.

She grabbed the other chair away from the wall and put it beside Crimson who was looking at some of the news reports that had covered her wreck.

"How did they know that I was his girlfriend?" Crimson asked putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Because of Matt." Ebony replied looking at her. "Slide back and give me the keyboard and mouse." she added.

Crimson did what she asked then watched as Ebony logged into her myspace account. Ebony took her hair down from the pony tail and quickly started clicking as she heard Crimson move around the chair from behind her.

"I'm reading this word for word." Ebony said looking over her shoulder. "As reported on the news that I was involved in a car wreck that statement if false. I'm perfectly mine and so is the rest of the THS crew that was recorded to have been one. For the record it was my girlfriend Crimson. The woman who may or may not be featured on the shows. But for record please do not find a picture of us together you won't. Do no try to find a picture of her either. She does not want to be in the public eye and be accused of anything. Please for the time being let her heal up and rest up. She will give her statement when and if she sees fit. Thank you guys for the love and well wishes." She added.

Right as Ebony finished the last word she turned around to see Crimson sitting there with a blank expression on her face.

"He might be acting like a bear Crim but that's Matt he was so scared that lost you." Ebony said touching her knee. "When he told us about the miscarriage the look on his face was sad Crimson. That man loves you." she added.

"How can he love me when the baby wasn't his Ebony?" Crimson asked looking at her. "The baby that I was carrying was Shannon's. I was pregnant by Shannon. I was only a few weeks ago but it wasn't Matt's. I've slept with Matt twice. But that was like two days before the accident. So tell me how he can love me." she added.

Ebony shook her head and leaned back against the chair once more looking at her with a smug look on her face.

"You are one of the most stubborn women I've ever met." Ebony said putting her hands together and resting them on her baby bump. "And I've been in the Hardy family for almost six years. Stop trying to push people away when they get close Crimson. He really does love you. That child wasn't Matt's big deal. He would have loved it the same as if it were. Matt would love to have a child. He might not act like it but I know the real him when the others disappear. So please just for once open your god forsaken eyes and look the fuck around." she added.

Before Crimson could say anything Ebony stood up and walked over to the door. She quickly looked back at Crimson who was now reading the myspace statement herself.

"Crimson, we all love you here but you have to let us in close enough to where you trust us that we won't hurt you or your son." Ebony said with a quiet calm voice.

She slowly closed the door behind her and turned to see that Matt was now in the hot tub. She walked out and smiled at him as he looked up.

"I found her." Ebony said closing the glass door. "Did she tell you that the baby wasn't yours?" she added.

"Ebony it would have been hard to be mine since I've had sex with her twice like maybe two days before the accident and the doctor said she was a few weeks along." Matt replied looking at her with a tired look on his face. "But if she hadn't of lost it Ebony, you know that I wouldn't have cared. I wouldn't leave her. Hell I love her and that's a shock coming from me and this early. Because last time this happen look how it ended." He added.

Ebony shook her head at his comment and looked around as she watched the birds fly around the wooded area.

"I'm playing a therapist here." Ebony said laughing. "We ALL know about your history with Amy and Ashley Matt. We all know that you got screwed over. Amy cheated on you by cheating with Adam and we know that Ashley cheated with Paul. Sometimes life has a fucked up way to keep you away from people who aren't good for you. Maybe it was just trying to point you in the right direction towards Crimson. That girl is the one for you. I don't care what people say Matt. You both love each other we all know it. But you have got to stop comparing her to Amy." she added.

"I don't compare her to Amy or to anybody else." Matt said while Ebony just raised an eye brow at him. "Ok so maybe I do a little." he added.

"A little? Ok Matt what ever." Ebony replied shaking her head. "And she has to learn how to trust people. But some of us isn't making it easy on her." she added.

Before he could reply the door open and Crimson stood in the doorway with a uncertain look on her face. She licked her lips and gave a gentle smile.

"Hey Ebony, do you think I could speak to Matt alone for a second?" Crimson asked looking at her.

"Sure I need to go and use Matt's computer to pay some bills so take your time." Ebony said walking past her.

Crimson closed the door and turned to look at Matt who was now sitting on the side of the hot tube with his legs out facing her. She looked down on at the deck then back up at him.

"I read your myspace message." Crimson said walking closer to him. "Did what you mean what you said when you said I was your girlfriend?" she added.

Matt smiled at her and shook his head a bit.

"Yes Crimson December." Matt said looking at her. "I was hoping that were already past that stage. Since we've slept together." he added.

Crimson let a laugh slip past her lips and nod at him. She walked closer to him and held her ribs the whole way there and looked at her.

"Would you still have wanted me if I hadn't lost the baby?" Crimson asked looking at him with a serious face.

"Crimson, in the matter of a shot period you've become a big part of my life. I would still be here." Matt said touching her face with his wet hand. "I would love for a chance to prove to you that you can trust me and I would love to have a chance to get to know your son." he added.

Crimson's smile brighten as she looked at him. She leaned into his touch and kissed his hand.

"Can I ask you to do one thing for me?" Crimson asked as he nodded at her. "Stand up and bend down." she added with a smile.

Matt stood up and bent down just a bit as she asked. Crimson pulled him down a little bit more by his neck and kissed his lips gently. Matt slowly and gently put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his soaking wet body. Crimson broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"I know at times I can be a bit of a bitch and I can be a bit over bearing. I am sorry about that." Crimson said looking at him. "But I promise to work on it and I would love for you to meet my son." she added.

"I know at times I can be a huge jackass and a dumbass and I promise to work on it." Matt said looking at her with a smile. "I think that you should bring Griffin down here this week." He added.

Crimson's eyes brighten up as he said that.

"Since we have enough rooms in the house I will give you full premission to steal Ebony away from Jeff and set up a room for Griffin and put what ever you want in there." he added.

Before he could say or do anything else Crimson kissed his lips quickly. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"You were sweet and nice now shut up before you ruin it." Crimson said laughing.


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own Crimson and Ebony thats it. i hope you guys read and review...read and enjoy this chapter. There is much more to come. I hope you guys enjoy it....**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Crimson asked looking at Ebony who was holding a few bags.

"For the hundredth time, Crimson, I'm fine." Ebony said with a laugh. "It's just three bags full of stuff animals and toys. I think I can manage." she added.

Crimson nodded at her as they walked up the stairs. They quickly walked into the guest room that now had been transformed into a little kids room almost. Crimson had brought his bed from her apartment and a few of his other things.

"Do you think that Matt is ok with you bring this much toy stuff here?" Ebony asked looking at Crimson who put the bags down on the floor.

"Griffin is going to be here for a week and I live here basically so if Matt doesn't like it I'll take Griffin and we'll go back to my apartment." Crimson said looking at her. "Besides if he is dating me he has to be dating my son too." she added.

"Good point." Ebony replied laughing.

Crimson nodded at her and started to help her unpack some of the things they had brought over. Ebony looked around at the room that was once so bare now was coming to life with the help of small toys here and there.

"Put that bear over there on his bed and we'll be done." Crimson said handing her the small brown bear.

"Ok good because me and the hardy demon are hungry." replied Ebony with a laugh.

"I'll make something." Crimson replied with a smile. "Besides the boys should be back sometime soon so we both know that they will act like animals." she added.

Ebony nodded at her as they walked down the stairs once more. Lucas barked at them once and wagged his tail as Ebony picked him up and walked into the kitchen with him. Crimson turned around and smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you were hiding." Crimsons said kissing the dog's head. "Your dad was wondering as well now don't scare him again because he drove me nuts.' she added.

Crimson laughed as she opened the fridge and pulled out some salad. She quickly pulled out of the ranch dressing and the bacon bits.

" Yummy Ranch." Ebony said putting Lucas down on the floor and grabbed the ranch dressing and put some on her finger and licked it. "mmmm." she added.

"I know what to buy you for Christmas." Crimson said with a small laugh.

Before Ebony could reply the front door open and hoots and hollers could be heard making both women groan. Crimson put the salad plate in front of Ebony and the fork too. She quickly put her some on the plate and put it back in the fridge.

"Do you think they will notice we are in here?" Ebony asked in a whisper.

"If we don't speak or make a sound highly doubtful." Crimson replied with a small laugh.

Crimson took a bite of her salad and sat down in one of the chairs beside Ebony and turned around to watch to see if the guys would notice them in the kitchen.

"How are you and Crimson doing?" Kimo asked looking at Matt as he sat down on the love seat.

"We are doing good." Matt said with a nod. "Griffin is going to be here this week. His dad is bring him here." he added.

Kimo nodded at him and grabbed the remote.

"Did I tell you that Adam is going come by here to visit?" Matt asked looking at Kimo who had a raised eye brow.

"Adam as in the Adam who fucked up life?" Kimo asked looking at Matt who was nodding. "Are you worried he'll try to do something with Crimson?" he aded.

Crimson put her fork down on her plate and looked into the living room waiting on a answer. Ebony put the plate down on the island counter top as she looked Crimson who was waiting to hear.

"I trust Crimson but I don't trust Adam." Matt replied running his hand through his hair. "I trust Crimson but we both know how much of a man whore Adam is." he added.

Ebony looked at Crimson who looked uncertain about what was going on.

"Come on." Ebony said grabbing her hand.

Crimson just followed Ebony into the living room making the guys stop talking. Ebony gently pushed Crimson into Matt's lap and she sat down by her brother and smiled.

"We finished the room with the help of your brother." Ebony said looking at Matt.

"That's great, do you know when Joe is bring Griffin?" Matt asked looking around Crimson's shoulder.

All Crimson did was shook her head no. Matt looked at Ebony with a raised eye brow. Ebony shook her head and went to say something but stopped when the door bell went off. Ebony stood up and answered the door.

"Look who it is." Ebony said with a hiss. "It's the man who can't keep his dick in his pants. Hello Adam." she added.

Crimson got up from Matt's lap and he grabbed her hand pulling her behind him. Ebony stood to the side as Matt and Crimson walked up to them.

"Nice to see you again bitch." Adam said with a small laugh. "I see Jeff finally got you knocked up like your suppose to be. Knocked up and at home." He added.

"Excuse me?" Crimson said looking at him with a upset glare. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she added.

Adam turned his attention from Ebony to Crimson who was standing beside Matt.

"Who the hell is this?" Adam asked looking at Matt.

"Cool it you two." Matt said looking at both of them. "Adam this is MY girlfriend Crimson. Crimson this is Adam.' he added.

Adam eyed Crimson up and down then looked at Matt with a grin on his face.

"Does she have a sister?" Adam asked pointing at Crimson.

"Yes I do." Crimson said with a grin on her face. "But I highly doubt you're her type." She added.

Adam looked at Crimson shaking his head.

"I'm every ladies type." Adam said acting like a cocky man. "So what's your sister's number?" He added.

"Adam, trust me your not her type." Crimson said slapping his face just a bit. "Unless you've got a pussy but then again you might since you like to eye your friend's girlfriend." she added.

Before Adam could say anything Crimson walked up the stairs leaving the three of them at the door. Kimo slipped past them to check on Crimson up the stairs.

"You're a real tool." Ebony said shaking her head and crossing her arms. "How long are you here for?" She added.

"Three days." Adam said shaking his head. "I'm staying here." He added.

Ebony's eyes almost came out of her head and looked at Matt.

"I think he might want to stay somewhere else since who else is coming here." Ebony said looking at Matt.

"Shit I thought I called you." Matt said looking at Adam. "Crimson's son Griffin is coming today so you can't stay here." he added.

"Your dumping me for a rugrat and his mom?" Adam asked looking at Matt. "Nice Matthew real nice." he added.

Ebony rolled her eyes as she looked around Matt's body to see a grey Toyota Highlander pull to a park behind Crimson's new Saturn Outlook. Crimson quickly ran down the stairs and jogged out into the yard. Joey gave her a smile as he grabbed their son out of his car seat in her car.

"Memma!" shouted Griffin.

He quickly took off running towards her. Crimson smiled at him as she picked him up and kissed his face over and over. Joey walked over to the mother of his child and his son with his bag on his shoulder.

"Oh my god that Joey Fucking McIntyre!" Adam said looking at the people in the yard. "How the hell can you compete with a New Kid? Damn Mattie you've got your self a groupie with a son. How the hell did you manage to snag her?" he added.

Ebony rolled her eyes and smiled as Griffin noticed she was standing now on the bottom step.

"Eby!" shouted Griffin.

He quickly tried to get out of his mother's grip. Crimson laughed as she put him down on the ground. He took off running to her. Joey smiled at Ebony then gave a wave at Matt and Adam who returned it.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked looking at Crimson whose shirt was showing the bandages.

"I'm doing alright the pain pills the doctor gave me is doing wonders." Crimson said with a small laugh. "Thanks for bring him here." she added.

Joey smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not a problem. He missed you kept going momma." Joey said as they started walking towards the house. "Barrett was kind of getting annoyed with it I think." he added.

"That woman gets annoyed easily anyways." Crimson replied as they walked behind Ebony who was holding Griffin going into the house. "Joey this dick head horny dumby is Adam and you remember Matt." she added pointing at them.

Joey shook hands with both men as Crimson closed the door. Adam looked at Matt as if he was a child meeting somebody important.

"Adam, there is no woman here and your face down there so you can talk." Ebony said shaking her head.

Griffin was giggling an running after Lucas who playing with him. Crimson walked over to Matt who put his arms around her waist pulling her in front of him.

"Here is his bag and all he stuff he needs is in there." Joey said with a nod. "I'll fly back out here in a week to get him unless you deicide you want to keep him longer." he added.

"Thank Joey." Crimson said getting out of Matt's grip and hugged him kissing lips with a quick peck and smiled. "It means a lot that you bring him here since what happen and all." She added.

"Not a problem Crim, you're his mother he loves and I love you too but in a different way." Joey said with a small laugh. "Now don't kill me Matt, she is the mother of my child so yea I love her for that reason." he added.

Matt nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"It's cool." Matt said with a laugh. "I wont kill you. I know who she comes home to." he added.

Crimson smiled as she sat down on the floor slowly and grabbed a hold of Griffin who squealed as his mother was playing with him on the floor. Lucas was running around the two of them barking and licking them.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" Joey asked looking at them. "My flight isn't for a few hours and those chairs at the airport suck." he added.

"Sure not a problem." Matt said with a nod. "Can I get you a beer or something?" he added.

Joey nodded at him and followed the guys into the kitchen as Ebony walked into the living room watching from the doorway.

"I have a feeling this week will be a interesting week." Ebony said with a grin. "Now that Griffin is here why don't we call Uncle Jeffy and tell him that you're here?" he added

Griffin's head just nodded very quickly at her comment making both women laugh. Crimson held her phone out to Ebony who dialed the number quickly.

"Hey Baby." Ebony said with a grin. "I have a little gift for you waiting at Matt's house. Why don't you and that bald headed brother of mine along with the prince of punk come over. But no cussing when you get here." she added giving him a hint.

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Crimson who was now sitting on the couch and Griffin once more was chasing after Lucas who was more then happy to play with him.

"They will be over in a minute so let's go warn the other three idiots in the kitchen." Ebony said smiling as Lucas took off towards the kitchen with Griffin close behind him. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she added looking at Crimson.

Crimson gave her a smile.

"You'll be a wonderful mother." Crimson said with a grin. "Besides if you screw up they will only hate you for a few years and you have me to correct your mistakes and they will love me more then you." she added with a laugh.


	34. Chapter 34

**I only own Crimson and Ebony that is. I hope you guys read and review the chapter. Enjoy...read and review...read and enjoy**

**

* * *

**Joey looked at Griffin who was passed out on the couch with Lucas curled up beside him. He smiled at his son then gave Crimson a smile as she walked up behind him. She hugged him from his side and looked at Griffin with a smile on her face.

"We did a good job raising our son." Crimson said with a smile on her face.

"That we did." Joey said returning the hug.

Crimson smiled at Ebony who walked up behind them. Joey walked away from the two women and kissed his son's head.

"It's about an hour for my flight I'm going to go a head and leave." Joey said grabbing his keys from the table beside the loveseat.

"Ok thanks again for bring him here for me." Crimson said hugging him once more. "Plus when you get home I don't care the time call me." she added.

He nodded at her and shook hands with Ebony as he walked out of the house.

"Why don't we watch some supernatural?" Ebony asked looking at her. "You can see hot towel man again." she added.

"Really?" Crimson asked like a kid in a candy store.

Ebony nodded at her with a laugh. Both women walked into the kitchen to see Adam and Matt drinking beers and joking about some things.

"We are going to go up to your room and watch some supernatural." Ebony said looking at Matt. "And don't you dare say no." she added.

"I wasn't going to." Matt said looking at her. "Besides we are having a cook out here tonight so go up stairs and watch your show. Jeff will be here in a few hours." he added.

"Griffin is on the couch in the living room with your son so watch him please." Crimson said looking at him. "I'll come back down every twenty five minutes or so to check on him myself because since your together it's hard to remember shit." she added.

Before Matt or Adam could reply Ebony dragged her out of the kitchen up and the stairs to Matt's room. Ebony quickly put in the DVD as Crimson put pillows down at the foot of the bed. Ebony turned around to see Crimson was almost asleep.

"Wake up or I'm going to take hot towel man from you." Ebony said jumping on the bed.

"Sorry." Crimson said looking at the TV screen. "I was up all night painting the small things on the wall." she added.

Ebony nodded and looking at the TV screen with a grin on her face.

"I would date rape evil Sam." Crimson said with a smile.

"Oh lord, Sam RUN!" Ebony said doing a fake like scream at the TV screen. "Don't stop until you get away from her!" she added.

"Hey I happen to think he would enjoy me. If he doesn't I'll make him enjoy me by tying him up to a chair and go ok evil Sam I know your in there. I want you to come out and play with me." Crimson said with a laugh.

Ebony shook her head at Crimson who was grinning at her. After about three hours of watching the DVD Ebony looked over at Crimson who was now past out asleep curled up on her side. She heard the sounds of a little boy's laughter.

"Crimson, wake up." Ebony said shaking the sleeping body. "I'll take towel boy and the dean girls will win the fight." She added.

"no." Crimson said curling up closer to the pillow. "I was dreaming of hot towel boy. Besides the Sam girls will win. Wanna test that theory?" she added with an eye brow raised.

Ebony laughed at her comment and watched as she stood up from the bed then quickly stretched. Before Crimson could say something else the door open, Jeff stood in the doorway with Griffin on his back with a grin on his face.

"Hey Baby." Crimson said waving at him.

"Mema!" Griffin shouted moving up and down on Jeff's back.

Jeff laughed a bit and put the small kid down on the floor and he took off towards his mom like he did earlier. Crimson picked him up slowly and put him on her hip.

"Come on let's go down stairs and join the quacks." Ebony said laughing.

Crimson kissed Griffin's cheeks and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs holding onto her son. Taylor smiled at the mom who was holding her son.

"He is so much more gorgeous in person." Taylor said looking at Griffin.

"He is handsome Taylor." Ebony said laughing. "He is already attached to Me." she added with a grin.

Griffin was grinning at the attention he was getting from the two women. Matt looked at the three of them and shook his head as he walked over to them.

"I have something for him." Matt said with his hands behind his back.

Griffin's eyes looked at him as if he knew what he was meaning to do. Ebony looked at Crimson then at Matt who was grinning at the toddler.

"What did you get him?" Crimson asked looking at Matt with a curious face. "Matthew, what did you get my son?" she added putting one of her hands on her free hip.

Adam walked up to the small group beside Jeff who was watching this. Matt pulled his arm around his back to show that he was holding a toy Hummer that was now making sounds since Matt was pushing them.

"Griffin, I want you to have your very own car." Matt said with a smile. "This is the one you can have in the house but the other one you have to keep outside." He added.

Crimson raised an eye brow at Matt with a questioning look on her face.

"You brought my son a electric toy Hummer?" Crimson asked with kind of surprised yet shocked look on her face. "Have you lost your freaken mind?" she added.

"No I have not." Matt replied putting the toy car on the ground in front of Crimson. "It's a gift Crimson. It will make him happy I promise." he added.

Crimson put her son down on the floor who quickly took a instant liking to the toy. Ebony bit her bottom lip as she walked over to Jeff then elbow Adam in the stomach who almost laughed.

"Great you've given my son a toy that I can't expect to compete with thanks Matthew." Crimson said with a hint of a bitter taste in her mouth. "Thank you once more." she added.

Matt looked at Crimson shaking his head then at the other three people watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"I wasn't trying to compete with you." Matt said touching her face. "It was from both of us along with Shannon who offered to buy it himself. He wants a little kid around to act like him." He added.

"I'm sorry but my kid will not be covered in tattoos by the time he is ten." Crimson said cracking a small smile. "But fine he can keep the Hummer but he will ride it when somebody is with him." she added.

Griffin laughed loudly making it sound as if he agreed to the term too making everybody around him laugh

"Alright we are going to go and get the grill ready." Matt said kissing Crimson's lips gently. "We are having grilled pork chops." he added.

"Great that means my boyfriend will be having garlic breath thanks." Ebony said trying to act like a smart ass. "Great, my hardy demon will have it too. Thanks a lot heck of a lot." she added laughing.

Crimson looked at Adam who was watching her very closely. She grabbed Matt's arm once more and looked at him.

"Adam is giving me the creeps please don't leave me." Crimson said in a whisper looking at him.

"I wont leave him in here he is coming with me." Matt replied looking at her with a smile. "Love you." he added.

"Love you too." Crimson said kissing his lips gently. "Now go fix the pregnant woman some food." she added.

Matt nodded at her then quickly at the guys and nodded towards the kitchen once more. Ebony stole a kiss from Jeff and grabbed his ass making him grin at her.

"Hey now don't do that in front of my son." Crimson said teasing them.

"We will do it in the next door then." Ebony replied laughing as they walked around them and into the kitchen.

Crimson sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and watched her son play with the new toy. She felt her hair fall cross her shoulder and smiled as Griffin started play with the buttons on the hood of the car.

"You know that you're a great mom." Ebony said sitting down beside her. "Don't let anybody tell you different." she added.

"Thanks Ebony." Crimson said with a grin. "I bet on everything that you'll be a great momma your self." she added nudging her just a bit.

Ebony returned the small shove and looked at Griffin who was crawling and rolling the small hummer on the floor in front of them.

Crimson looked around the corner and smiled as Matt winked at her.

"Do you think that we will make it in the long run?" Crimson asked turning her attention back to Ebony who looked up at her.

"Honestly?" Ebony asked looking at her.

Crimson nodded at her with a serious look on her face.

"I….."


	35. Chapter 35

**I only own Crimson and Ebony. As well as the younger ocs that mentioned in this chapter. I hope you like it. Read and review...Read and Enjoy...............**

**

* * *

**

**~*1 Year Later*~**

"Where is my son?" Ebony asked looking at Jeff who was standing there looking at her with a smile. "Jeffery, what did you do with our son?" she added.

"I didn't do anything!" Jeff said trying to defend himself against her. "He is the one who done it." he added.

Ebony shook her head and straighten her dress.

"Listen, I don't have time for this today Jeff." Ebony said looking at him. "Our son is almost two and he knows what NOT to do. Do the opposite of what ever daddy is doing. So what did you do?" she added.

Ebony sighed then turned around as she heard the sounds of voices like in shock. She opened her eyes to see her once blonde haired child now had green hair to match his dad.

"Oh I am going to kill you." Ebony said looking at him with a upset tone. "However, I am not going to do be the one doing it. Just wait until I tell on you." she added with a grin.

Jeff shook his head and picked up his son from the floor putting him on his side.

"Now Ebony, how can you stand there and look at our son and say he isn't handsome." Jeff said looking at Ebony with a little puppy dog face.

"Jeff he is handsome, but he is suppose to be blonde for this." Ebony said crossing her arms. "So what do you suppose I tell her? Oh I'm sorry but Jeff dyed his hair green is it ok that he is still in?" she added.

"I don't know." Jeff said looking at her. "She is your friend you tell her." He added.

Ebony shook her head and kissed both of the men in her life and walked away holding onto the skirt of her dress.

"Good luck!" shouted Jeff laughing.

Ebony laughed as she walked into the small room and smiled.

"You look lovely." Ebony said walking closer. "I believe that so far are the prettiest bride I've seen." she added.

"Thank you."

"It's time to get the show on the road." Ebony said looking at her. "By the way Jared got into some of Jeff's hair paint with help from his dad so he has green hair hope that is ok." she added.

Ebony quickly made an exit out of the room before the bride could say anything to her.

"Ebony, she is cool with it." Rue said peeking out around the door. "Now go tell the guys to go down to the alter while we kind of make sure that she stands still." she added.

"Ok." Ebony said walking towards the back of the small church. "Go down there guys." she added.

Within a few minutes the church was full of guest and music playing to keep their attention. Ebony took a deep breath as she turned around to see her friends walking towards her with smiles on their faces.

"Alright are you ready?" Ebony asked looking at the bride. "You know it's not to late to run you know." she added with a laugh.

Rue smiled at Ebony's comment then looked at bride.

"Come on ladies, time to get her married." Rue said shoving them just a bit. "We can't keep the guys waiting." she added.

The music started and Ebony turned around and gave one last look at her friend.

"Calm down you'll be fine." Rue said looking at her. "You've got Kimo to give you a way he wont let anything happen to you." she added.

Kimo walked up to the small group of women who remained waiting to go to their spots at the end of the aisle.

"Well Don't worry." Kimo said touching her bare shoulder. "He is still there I see him." he added.

"Do you think it's right to be marrying him?"

Kimo laughed at the question and grinned at her.

"Enough questions. Let's get you married." Kimo said holding his arm out. "It's time for you meet your future husband at the end of the aisle." he added.

She linked their arms and gave a smile to him with a nod. The doors open once more as everybody stood up to see the bride and the man giving her away. She looked around the small church smiling at people who were grinning at her.

"Who gives woman away to this man?" the priest asked with a smile.

"We all do." Kimo said getting a laugh from the guest in the church.

Kimo handed the bride over to the groom who gladly took her hand with a smile.

"We are here today to bring together this man and this woman in the site of god." The priest said with a smile. "I've met these two a few times before agreeing to do the wedding. I've never met a couple that were so perfect for each other. They have written their own vows. Matthew take Crimson's hand and proceed with your vow." he added.

Matt looked at his bride in front of him with a smile on his face. He took a hold of her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"From the first time I met you I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was. But now I know that it was love. You mean the world to me and when you told me that we were going to have a child together that made my life so much completed to have a family with you." Matt said without taking his eyes off her. "When you gave birth to Danielle Harmony Hardy on February fourteenth you made my life complete period. You are the mother of my little girl. I want you to be the mother of all my children. I love you with my whole heart. I was wounded from battle of love but you rode in the white horse and you became my princess in shining armor." he added slipping the ring on her finger.

The priest smiled at Matt then turned to his bride.

"Alright Crimson it is your turn." The priest said with a even brighter smile.

Crimson looked at the people watching her. She turned around and gave her flowers to Ebony who nod at her. She turned around once more to look at the man she was marrying.

"Matthew, from the first time we met it was suppose to be just a boss and employee relationship. We wanted to keep it that way. But quickly I started to fall for you. Even after a short period of time I knew that you were the one for me. Through the battles that pushed us to our breaking point we made it here." Crimson said as her smile brighten. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know now that what we have is something special. You are the one and only man I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you with my whole heart and soul. Our daughter is one of the many gifts wonderful gifts you have given to me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, our daughter, and Griffin." she added sliding the ring onto his finger.

The priest stepped forward once more to the couple.

"If any object to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." Priest said looking around.

Crimson and Matt turned around facing the small group of guest looking at them. Nobody spoke a word making the couple smile at each other.

"By the power invisted in…" The priest said but only to be cut off by the back doors of the church opening.

"STOP THE WEDDING!!!"

Crimson's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. Her eyes widen as she looked at the man standing there breathing heavy as if he had ran to the church.

* * *

**Alright folks thats the end of this story. I wonder who stop the wedding. Care to take a guess? Let me know what you think...Thanks again for reading my story it means so much to me. tell me if you think I should do another story. **


End file.
